STEMILY irréel
by Stemilyyy
Summary: Ceci est une fiction avant tout je tiens à le préciser mais imaginer si les choses entre stephen et emily n'étaient pas du tout comme on se l'imagine...
1. Chapter 1

C'est fatiguant de devoir être heureux en permanence, fatiguant de faire croire à ses fans aux journalistes au monde entier qu'il est le plus heureux des hommes et qu'il a de l'énergie à revendre.. Mais il n'aime pas se plaindre la vie lui a enseigner ceci, il y a bien pire que cela la maladie est pire que cela alors on se tait et on continue avec le sourire…

Mais la vérité c'est que se soir il est épuisé, le tournage de la saison quatre touche bientôt à sa fin et la gestion du film dans lequel il apparait c'est plutôt bien passé mais entre les promos les apparitions en publiques sa vie active et engagé sur internet il se rend compte qu'être heureux en permanence en toute circonstance même quand on ne l'est pas c'est épuisant…

Et il sait que depuis quelques temps sa vie personnelle en prends un coup, au début il pensait que c'était passager après tant d'années on a des périodes creuses c'est tout à fait commun, ensuite il est c'est dit que c'est une mauvaise passe à passer et maintenant il se dit qu'il faut qu'il comprenne pourquoi son couple bat de l'aile dans l'intimité…

E « Je peux rester avec toi? »

Il est la allonger sur une chaise longue devant sa caravane la nuit est douce est tout le monde est sortie elle ne voulait pas aller avec eux, elle sait que lorsqu'ils sortent tous elle est obligé d'en faire des tonnes et se soir elle n'avait pas envie se soir elle voulait se laisser aller à cette solitude une fois que les spots sont éteints une fois que Facebook, tweeter et ces choses éphémères n'existe plus…

Elle a conscience de la chance qu'elle a et elle remercie le ciel tous les jours pour ce qu'elle vit, mais souvent la mélancolie la rattrape souvent la fille enjoué qu'elle est devant le reste du monde l'abandonne pour quelques heures et dans ces moments là elle se sent faible vulnérable et obsolète ces sensations elles les détestent et le seul qui parvient à lui faire accepter ses sentiments c'est lui elle ne sait pas comment mais même à distance il y arrive alors c'est un besoin elle est là…

Il sursaute et sourit il ne c'est pas retourner pour la regarder il sait que c'est elle, elle est sa lumière dans son moment de noirceur pour se soir et depuis quelques semaines ou quelques mois…

S « Bien sûr que oui.. »

Elle lui sourit il lui répond en lui indiquant l'autre chaise longue à côté d'eux il se lève prends une bouteille de vin et deux verres et se rassoit à côté d'elle, il s'apaise il c'est que c'est elle qui lui fait ça il c'est souvent demander comment elle fait cela comment est elle capable de tout ça juste en étant là..?

E « A quoi tu penses? Merci! »

S « Ah tu veux passé un bon moment n'en parlons pas.. Pourquoi tu n'es pas sortie? »

Elle le regarde et son visage s'assombrit, depuis quelques mois leur relation a changée ils sont devenus confidents, conseillés, garde fou, et elle y tient c'est souvent ce qui a fait qu'elle a tenue c'est souvent ce qui a fait qu'elle a sue quoi faire elle renoncerait à tout mais pas à cette relation là..

Il a envie de lui parler il en crève il en a besoin mais elle n'a pas l'air bien et il veut d'abord parler d'elle il hait la voir malheureuse…

E « Ne fait pas ça pas avec moi.. »

S « Ok, je.. Par ou commencer Em, je te l'ai dit avec Cassandra on stagne Mavi le sent et devient plus compliqué à gérer il y a le tournage le film les promos moi ma vie mon couple ma famille j'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe Em j'étouffe je sais pas peut être qu'il faut que j'arrête tout.. »

E « La priorité c'est ton couple et ta famille, tu as essayé ce que je t'ai dis avec Cassandra ? Tu as essayé d'être plus romantique plus attentionné plus entreprenant? Et je ne te parle pas d'une déclaration sur internet comme tu sais si bien le faire je t'ai dis c'est… Enfin bref! »

S « J'ai tout essayé Em, je crois que j'ai tout essayé j'imagine je n'en sais rien on a beaucoup de conflits en ce moment et j'ai du mal à les régler réellement.. »

E « Quel est votre plus gros problème? »

S « Mon emploi du temps, et toi et moi. »

Elle n'est pas surprise mais peiné ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils ont cette discussion tous les deux, se sont de très bons amis et plutôt que de se cacher et être distant ils ont choisit d'être honnête et de se montrer aussi complice en privée qu'en publique mais visiblement la stratégie n'est pas payante.

Elle ne comprends pas ce que Cassandra craint après tout elle l'a voit comme une femme magnifique et accomplie avec une vie, une famille, des amis elle a tout pour elle que peut être craindre?

Il est gêné de lui en parler mais comme à chaque fois il n'arrive pas à lui mentir il sait que lorsqu'il lui parle c'est comme s'il se parlait à lui même et c'st bien la première fois qu'il est aussi transparent avec quelqu'un…

E « Ton emploi du temps va se calmer la saison est bientôt terminer le tournage ne reprendras pas avant quelques mois le film est bientôt dans les salles tes vacances arrivent enfin tu dois lui faire comprendre. Et pour toi et moi je peux comprendre que se soit énervant tout ce que l'on peut voir sur internet mais elle ne devrait même pas en tenir compte fin regarde vous, vous êtes indestructible tu me l'a toujours dit c'est elle et pas une autre alors bat toi tout le reste suivra tu le sais! »

Ils ne s'en sont pas rendu compte mais la bouteille c'est vidée et la conversation c'est éternisé ne trouvant pas de solutions l'un pour l'autre mais étant bien l'un avec l'autre, ils sont passés par plusieurs phases cette nuit là la tristesse, la résignation, les fous rires, la concentration, le débat pour enfin arriver au stade ou ils se sont dit quitte à passer une nuit blanche autant s'avancer un peu dans leur travail. Ils sont dans la caravane d'Emily la nuit s'étant gâté Stephen a éteint son portable ne supportant plus les échanges avec Cassandra, Emily l'a suivie étant fatigué de suivre ce que l'on disait d'elle sur internet. Ils ont entendus les autres rentrés puis se coucher, ils n'ont aucune idée de l'heure qu'il mais ils n'ont aucunes envie de dormir…

E « Ok, alors j'ai lue tout le script de cette épisode je te l'a fait courte elle se rends compte qu'elle préfère prendre le risque d'être encore déçue par lui plutôt que vivre sans lui du coup elle se retrouve sur le palier de son appartement qui est du coup leur ancien appartement et elle ne sait pas si elle rentre ou pas. »

S « Ok, et là je sors je me morfonds j'ai tout le malheur du monde sur mes épaules et j'ouvre la porte! »

Elle explose de rire prends une gorgée le regarde..

E « Tout à fait Oliver tu te connais bien! »

S « Ca va! Ensuite bon allons y lève toi je me lève on l'a fait comme ça et on voit au fur à mesure. »

E « Ok, attends. »

Elle inspire comme elle fait à chaque fois, il souffle fait craquer ses doigts et son coup silence ça tourne…

E « Oliver! Je.. Tu allais partir tu sais quoi laisse tombé je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis la bonne soirée! »

S « Donc il la regarde se retourner rapidement lui attrape la main et se rapproche d'elle. »

Ils se mettent en condition et tourne cette petite scène insignifiante plusieurs fois pour que cela paraisse le plus naturel possible après cinquante essais nous y sommes!

Il a sa main dans la sienne et c'est rapprocher d'elle, il a eu le temps de retenir les prochaines phrases qu'il doit dire. Il sent son corps qui flanche ses yeux brulent légèrement mais il oublie sa vie durant quelques heures et juste pour ça il ne veut pas que ça s'arrête…

S « Felicity dit moi ce que tu as? Ca va ? Tu as besoin d'aide? »

Elle a eu le temps elle aussi de retenir ces prochaines phrases elle continue sans s'arrêter mais malgré elle quelques frisson surviennent lorsqu'elle sent sont souffle sur son épaule. Elle est épuisé elle sait que c'est pour cela que son corps est sensible…

E « Oliver pas maintenant pas comme ça.. Je peux rentrer? »

S « Bien sûr. »

Ils se déplacent dans la caravane comme dit dans le script et se retrouve assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur la banquette étant censé être le canapé du loft.

E « whaou on a déjà vécu cette scène non? »

S « Félicity.. »

Il lui prends les mains comme dit dans le script et se rapproche d'elle c'est infime mais leurs corps réagissent malgré eux…

E « Je suis désolé, pour le mal que j'ai pue te faire pour cette décision que j'ai prise pour cette distance cette indifférence pour tout ça je suis désolé.. Et je.. Oliver je te remercie d'être rester là de m'avoir attendu de ne pas m'avoir fuit et je te remercie de m'avoir laissé être égoïste parce que je.. Je t'ai compris Oliver n'importe qui aurait réagit de la même façon le choix était impossible et vicieux et je.. J'ai beaucoup réfléchie… »

Elle fait semblant d'enlever ces lunette clin d'oeil des producteurs et se rapproche à quelques centimètres du visage de Stephen comme dit dans le script et même si ils ont répété mille scènes mille fois cette fois elle se sent fébrile. Cette fois elle sent son corps confondre la fiction et la réalité.

Et même si il sait que tout est une question de script en cet instant il sent son coeur s'emballé, il sent la moiteur au creux de sa paume..

E « Je t'aime Oliver et je prends le risque je prends le risque de tout ça si ça signifie être avec toi je ne sais pas faire autrement Oliver tu es devenue une partie de moi une partie dont j'ai besoin en permanence et je ne veux plus jamais me passer de cette partie, je n'en ai plus envie plus aucune envie.. Et je te suis reconnaissante réellement car j'ai vue ce que c'était la vie avant toi j'ai vue que j'étais encore capable de pleins de choses, la seule chose dont je suis incapable c'est d'être pleinement heureuse sans toi.. »

S « Felicity, je… »

Elle c'est rapproché de lui il sait, il sait pertinemment que tout ce qui se passe est écrit mais il le sent il n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses, il sent son corps réceptif il l'a voit différemment en cet instant, alors il essaye il essaye de toutes ces forces de se contenir de continuer de faire l'impasse sur ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête dans son corps il a fermé les yeux sans s'en rendre compte et contracte les mâchoires…

Elle le regarde mâchoire contracté les yeux fermés elle le regarde et est tellement proche de lui qu'elle en profites elle ne fait rien de mal elle ne veut pas aller plus loin elle veut juste le regarder d'aussi près qu'elle le peut, elle examiné ses pommettes, son front, son nez, ses mâchoires, ses lèvres et s'attarde à leurs contemplation. Elle se reprends secoue légèrement la tête inspire et se rends compte qu'il n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux..

E « Ca va? »

S « Je crois que je devrais rentrer dormir Em. »

E « Tu es sûr que ça va? Attends je vais regarder l'heure. »

Il profite de ce moment pour se lever cherche son téléphone et ses chaussures, il récupère le tout et se retourne rapidement pour partir avant qu'elle ne revienne vers lui, il fait tellement vite qu'il ne l'a pas vue il fait tellement vite qu'elle vient de se cogner contre son torse et reste prostré le menton coller au creux de son torse…

Il devrait partir il le sait chaque parcelle de son corps lui hurle de partir son cerveau lui dit de rester ou l'inverse peut être. La raison lui dit de partir, sa maturité, sa lucidité, sa fidélité, sa fille, sa femme toutes ces choses là hurlent en lui en lui ordonnant de partir mais il n'arrive pas à bouger il n'arrive pas en cet instant à être ailleurs qu'ici…

Elle est surprise et n'arrive pas à bouger elle est tellement près de lui qu'elle sent son coeur battre, elle tremble un peu et n'ose pas le regarder elle devrait bouger elle le sait la situation perdrait alors tout son côté sombre mais elle n'y arrive pas. Même si elle se force même si elle s'oblige à penser à sa famille à sa vie à leurs vies elle n'y arrive pas. Il est impossible pour elle de partir mais il est impossible de rester également. Alors elle se fait violence et fait la seule chose qui lui vient en tête à se moment là.

E « Il n'est que deux heures je, hum je pensais qu'il était plus tard. »

Il la regarde de haut elle sent son souffle sur elle, accompagner de ses papillons qu'elle connait ses papillons qu'elle a l'habitude de chasser sont de compagnie si douce se soir qu'elle les apprécie, elle apprécie cette sensation délicieuse au creux de son ventre.

Elle a levé les yeux pour lui parler en espérant qu'il bouge et en suppliant pour qu'il ne le fasse pas..

Il devrait partir il le sait, il sait qu'il devrait déjà être au pied de sa caravane, mais il n'arrive pas à bouger. Se soir tout est différent il n'arrive plus à la voir comme son amie si proche si jeune et si loin de sa vie à lui malgré tout, si loin de lui. Non se soir en cet instant il l'a voit comme une femme désirable qu'il désire comme une femme fragile qui se tient devant lui si proche de lui trop proche de lui..

S « Em, c'est la première fois que je désire quelqu'un d'autre que ma femme depuis que je l'ai rencontré. »

Sans même se contrôler elle soupire et colle son front au creux de son torse, elle sent les papillons l'envahir elle sent son coeur s'accéléré ses joues s'empourpré, elle sent ses mains moites et a du mal à faire face et à rester impassible.

Il la regarde sans détourner le regard un instant il sait qu'il vient de franchir la ligne mais il l'a dit sans même s'en rendre compte, il vient de l'avouer et n'ose rien rajouter. Elle colle son front à son torse et soupir. Il suit son mouvement et fait reposer son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Tout se mélange il n'ose plus parler il doit partir mais il ne fait rien..

E « Tu n'aurais jamais du le dire. »

Elle relève la tête pour lui dire en le regardant elle sait qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire bonne figure elle sait que ses joues sont rosi elle sait qu'elle transpire légèrement son souffle est si court que sa bouche et sèche et que sa voix est saccadé voilà tout ce qu'elle sait tout le reste elle n'en sait rien..

Il est surpris, surpris de sa réaction surpris de son manque de réaction surpris de l'avoir dit surpris de ne pas être parti surpris des réactions de son corps de sa réaction…


	2. Chapter 2 colère acceptation

PS: Merci pour ce gentil commentaire, je maîtrise très mal le site du coup pardon si tout est mal fait en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Il est surpris, surpris de sa réaction surpris de son manque de réaction surpris de l'avoir dit surpris de ne pas être parti surpris des réactions de son corps de sa réaction…

Obsession, colère, frustration, déni, fuite.

Obsession, colère, frustration, déni, fuite.

Il l'a dit et il n'aurait jamais du il n'aurait jamais du oser le dire depuis il ne la regarde plus il n'ose plus lui parler en privé il donne juste le change devant public si il y a.

Le tournage d'Arrow a prit une autre tournure ses « spolier » balancés au public sont légèrement bousculé l'organisation de l'équipe également, la fin heureuse est laissé en suspens comme le reste.. Il a passé son week end en famille en orchestrant et exhibant sont bonheur en savourant sa fille à chaque seconde en essayant de déguster sa femme..

Il a posté une vidéo avec son cousin, vidéo engagé volontaire demandant à chacun de faire appel à son côté civique, engagé sans l'être prononcé tout en restant évasif. Il a bu du vin apprécier la compagnie de quelques amis, mis à jour sa vie virtuelle..

Mais ce week end c'est produit quelque chose de différent il l'a espionné elle, elle et ses amies, elle et ses bars, ses verres, ses tenues sexy, ses photos naturelles, ses commentaires ses blagues, sa jeunesse, ses mecs.

Alors il a fait de même voir plus, il lui a montré à elle aussi même si ce n'est plus de son âge même si c'est elle l'enfant il lui a montré que lui aussi il passait un bon week end. Et il c'est permis un clin d'oeil une phrase échangé aux yeux de tous anodines pour dissoudre, dissipé effacé..

Déni, regret, tristesse, acceptation, fuite.

Déni, regret, tristesse, acceptation, fuite.

Compensation voilà ce qu'il se passe lorsque quelque chose que l'on attendait ou non se produit sans que l'on puisse réagir on compense. Alors elle le fait elle compense comme elle sait si bien le faire, elle compense par ses amis, par ses sorties, par ses échanges avec ses fans, par son travail, et elle le fait savoir. Pourquoi elle le fait dans quel but, elle compense c'est tout ce qu'elle sait tout ce qu'elle accepte.

Et elle regrette, elle regrette de n'avoir rien dit, regrette de l'avoir laissé partir, elle regrette de le voir si actif sur les réseaux sociaux sans elle, elle regrette de ne pouvoir l'appeler depuis une semaine, elle regrette de regretter elle est triste elle accepte elle compense voilà ce que c'est compensé fuir quelque chose et se contenter de le remplace en se disant qu'on accepte..

Le week end est passé, trop vite ou pas assez. Toute l'équipe est autour de la table et tout le monde écoute Marc Cuggenheim avec la plus grande attention, un café ou un thé à la main tout le monde est là tout le monde est content d'être là, chacun à bien conscience de la chance qu'ils ont d'être là..

M « Donc comme je le disais le drame se passe sans possibilité de retour en arrière comme vous le savez aucune intervention après ça rien n'est plus pareil pour chacun d'entre vous particulièrement pour deux d'entre vous et je veux que cela transpire à la caméra Em et David on c'est compris?. »

D « Très bien je veux explorer son côté sombre depuis un moment, après j'aurais quelques questions techniques. »

M « Ok, on gère après je veux juste tourner une scène ce matin pour boucler. Emily? »

E « C'est ok pour moi de toute façon j'aime ce qu'il se passe pour elle en ce moment donc ça me va. »

M « Ok, Stephen tu peux te préparer le maquillage t'attends on termine la cascade d'hier et la scène est bouclé ou est Willa? »

E « Elle est au toilette. »

M « Ok, Stephen et Emily vous avez une petite demi heure de préparation pour votre scène regarder j'ai lu et prit en compte vos annotations j'en ai mis d'autres. »

E, S « Parfait. »

Tout le se disperse certains prennent le temps de se poser devant un café certains vont fumer d'autres passent des coups de fils, et ceux qui restent se mettent au travail immédiatement..

E « Tu veux t'isoler on s'installe au calme? »

Il aimerait lui dire non vient restons aux yeux du monde pour ne pas se mettre mal à l'aise mais il ne peut pas. Elle rêverait de ne pas lui proposer mais elle est obligé c'est comme ça qu'il procède c'est comme cela qu'ils ont toujours procédé..

Il l'a regarde le regard braqué sur lui les cheveux en bataille un jean troué et un pull large, et malgré lui en cet instant il l'a trouve belle alors il le fait il ne peut pas s'en empêcher il lui sourit et passe son bras sur ses épaules derrières son coup, il le fait parce qu'elle est belle, il le fait parce qu'il ne sait pas faire autrement en cet instant la colère est partie..

Elle sent la chaleur de son bras la douceur de son sourire l'odeur de son parfum et malgré elle, elle se sent soulagé elle sourit, même si ce n'est qu'un instant elle ne compense plus..

Et pour se faire du bien il lui embrasse le haut du crâne en signe de respect de manque ou de doléance ce qui compte c'est qu'il le fait pour se faire du bien, il le fait par besoin sans arrière penser juste pour se faire du bien..

Elle soupire, et ferme les yeux un dixième de seconde mais ne plus compenser et savourer ce qu'il fait lui fait du bien, tellement de bien..

S « Je suis désolé.. »

E « Dit moi la vérité. »

Ils sont arrivé dans la loge de Stephen la maquilleuse va arriver, et le script est posé au milieu de la coiffeuse la lumière est tamisé et lui crispé. Il passe la porte en la lâchant il passe la porte en soupirant son portable vibre, il le coupe, la maquilleuse hurle qu'elle arrive il sourit sans cesser de la regarder, sans cesser de lui expliquer en silence…

Elle s'en veut déjà mais elle est fière d'elle, elle se mord l'intérieur des joues en s'applaudissant intérieurement cette question elle l'a fuit tout le week end en compensant, elle a tellement compensé qu'elle est épuise, elle a tellement compensé qu'en le voyant si muet elle préférait n'avoir rien dit et compenser..

S « Em, nous étions fatigués et légèrement ivre oublie ce que je t'ai dis. »

E « Donc ce n'était que ça tu as juste dit ça sous le coup de l'alcool et de la fatigue? »

Elle c'est rapproché de lui en le surplombant du regard mais que se passe t'il est elle vexe ou soulagé? Elle est brisé, ou plus forte? Que préfère t'elle qu'ils oublient tout ou qu'ils continuent? Qu'il n'en pense pas à mot ou qu'il en crève chaque syllabe? Elle s'emballe elle ne préfère rien il est marié elle le sait mais après tout elle ne fait rien elle veut juste la vérité pour ne plus compenser ne plus y penser être fixé…

Il prie en hurlant, il prie pour qu'elle s'éloigne un peu elle est trop près son parfum sa chaleur son souffle tout est trop près. Il prie pour que la maquilleuse arrive, il prie pour qu'elle oublie il prie pour qu'elle le supplie de s'approcher encore. Il prie pour que Dieu l'aide à rester sur le droit chemin et il prie plus fort car il sait qu'il est entrain de s'en éloigner…

S « Non. »

E « Alors qu'est ce que c'était? »

S « Arrête Em. »

E « Dit moi ce que c'était! »

Elle a hurlé sans même s'en apercevoir la maquilleuse vient d'arriver, silence ça tourne…


	3. Chapter 3 le côté sombre

((Ps: je suis encore désolé si je gère très mal les publications je n'y comprends absolument rien! Et merci beaucoup pour les commentaires mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment répondre! Je suis navré je ne suis pas du tout douée pour toutes ces choses là en tout cas merci beaucoup!))

Trois semaines, et il a réussie il a réussie à tamiser à mentir à renier à l'oublier à se contenter à se taire à calmer cette rage lorsqu'il l'a voit avec d'autres il a réussi et la vie à reprit son cours, a une exception près il l'a perdue, elle et ses messages, elle et ses commentaires, elle et son soutien il l'a perdue mais il est heureux, il est heureux d'avoir fait le choix de renoncer à elle il est heureux d'être malheureux pour sa vie, pour sa fille, pour sa femme…

Ils donnent le change et plutôt bien en public ils sont joyeux proches complices en privé ils ne s'échangent plus un mot, un regard. Ils tournent très peu de scènes ensemble et se croisent rarement, il se fait violence pour être le moins voyeur possible et elle fait de même voilà ce qu'est la vie, faire un choix frustrant, attristant et effrayant en souriant..

Elle a réussi en se perdant en chaque personne qu'elle voit et surtout en soutenant Colton corps et âme, c'est sa bouée sa magnifique et touchante bouée. Elle ne reste jamais seule, et elle est heureuse elle est heureuse de ne pas avoir succomber heureuse de vivre, heureuse de rire de sortir, et heureuse de se dire qu'elle n'as pas accepté cette relation, cette relation de non dit, cette relation devenue toxique elle est heureuse d'être malheureuse d'être en manque de lui elle est heureuse car elle n'attends plus rien elle ne compense plus elle accepte son malheur..

Mais se soir ils n'ont pas le choix il ne reste qu'un épisode à tourner et tradition du tournage oblige tout le monde sans exception doit se retrouver au restaurant le dernier avant cinq mois.

Chaque personne de se tournage même ceux qui sont partie est devenue une partie indispensable d'un maillon, d'une chaîne d'une famille qui malgré tout reste toujours aussi unis et complice. Le ton est léger se soir, l'ambiance est folle et décontracté tout retombe, les scènes tournées mille fois, les cascades, les nuits courtes, les promotions, la surexposition tout retombe et tout le monde savoure cet instant qui à chaque fois à un goût d'infini…

Le restaurant est privatisé vue le nombres, on ne s'entends pas parler des rires rythmes cette soirée elle est la dernière arrivé et elle sait pertinemment que son entrée va être remarquée elle en rit d'avance. Habituellement se sont des détails dont elle se fou éperdument mais se soir elle a regardé elle a changé plusieurs fois de tenus à prit le temps de boire un verre, c'est changer encore et encore et encore pour enfin ne rien trouver et mettre ce qui pour elle était le moins moche. Même les chaussures ont représenté un dilemme.

Elle arrive devant le restaurant un peu tremblante tentant de se calmer et essayant de se rappeler le ridicule de la situation après tout il ne la regardera même pas rien ne se passera se soir et cinq mois vont les séparer voilà ce qu'il en est aucunes raisons de trembler…

Il s'amuse il rit et déguste du bon vin rire lui fait du bien rire de bon coeur sans se forcer lui fait du bien, il a éteint son téléphone dit bonne nuit à sa fille à sa femme appeler sa mère tout va bien il a fait son devoir il peut s'amuser toute la nuit si il le veut il peut rire de bon coeur. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder l'entrée du restaurant en permanence en riant en parlant à quelqu'un en buvant il a les yeux rivés sur l'entrée du restaurant elle n'est toujours pas là et malgré lui malgré ces rires son vin et ces amis il veut qu'elle soit là..

Il prends une gorgée la savoure tourne la tête pour la énième fois et l'aperçoit il reste hagard quelques secondes et cherche une raison à son retard un accompagnateur peut être? Lorsqu'il voit la porte du restaurant se refermé il soupire de soulagement et la contemple le vin aidant il se permet de s'attarder ne pensant pas au regard des autres pouvant le surprendre. Il s'attarde sur sa robe noir traçant ces courbes à la perfection il s'attarde sur chaque partie de son corps qu'il peut deviner, il s'attarde sur ses cheveux retombant sur ses épaules, sur son regard cherchant quelqu'un lui peut être?

Il s'attarde sans se rendre compte que Willa l'observe, il s'attarde sans se rendre compte qu'il n'a pas répondu à sa question.

W « Stephen? Ca va? »

La plus part du temps dans la plus part des cas lorsque la situation est inavouable l'être humain préféreras ignorer et faire comme si de rien était après tout cela ne regarde personne et par chance Willa fait partie de ces gens là…

S « Oui pardon excuse moi je crois que je dois réduire le vin, regarde qui vient d'arriver on ne l'attendait plus! »

Elle sourit et lui caresse la main en signe de compassion, de compréhension elle lui caresse la main et fait comme si elle n'avait rien vue comme si la situation n'étais pas dramatique..

W « Allez vient on va lui servir un verre! »

D « Je vous accompagne! »

Elle le cherche au milieu de tout ce monde juste pour s'assurer qu'il est là entres les acteurs et les équipes techniques elle a du mal à s'y retrouver. Elle essaye de se détendre inspire profondément et sourit en les apercevant.

W « On c'est dit qu'un verre serait le bien venue! »

E « Qu'elle grande idée! »

W « Mais ou étais tu! C'est moi qui suit toujours en retard! »

D « Tu peux nous laisser la saluer pour la postérité? Non c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas les filles mais j'aimerais ne pas perdre ma place! »

E « Allez vient là! »

Elle rit de bon coeur et apprécie ces derniers instants avant quelques mois, elle apprécie de l'avoir dans ces bras de l'entendre rire, de voir Willa la regarder en étant furieuse de son retard mais par dessus tout elle regarde Stephen l'attendant son verre à la main les bras tendu en signe de réconciliations d'un soir..

David la lâche et Willa avec une douceur infinie fait mine d'être appeler elle s'éloigne doucement en se jurant intérieurement de parler à Stephen quand les circonstances s'y prêteront..

Elle lui sourit et vient se loger au creux de ses bras, en succombant littéralement à son costume à son odeur à lui, elle se laisse aller quelques secondes, quelques infimes secondes elle s'autorise elle se radoucit et apprécie ces quelques instants avant cette coupure…

E « Est ce que tu crois que juste pour se soir on peut être comme avant? »

S « J'en suis persuadé allez vient Echo te cherchais de partout. »

Il l'a prends par la main et naturellement elle le suit naturellement elle reste docile à son contact suspendu rien n'a changé pour se soir se ne sont que deux amis qui s'apprécient deux amis tactiles et démonstratifs qui s'apprécient..

La soirée est un délice le bon vin aidant tout le monde est très tendu plutôt taquin, aucunes distinctions n'est faites entres acteurs et l'équipe techniques, chaque personne apporte à cette soirée quelque chose d'unique quelque chose qui les rends comme à chaque fois exceptionnel quand elle y pense c'est un miracle qu'autant de personnes s'entendent aussi bien, qu'autant de personnes s'acceptent et partagent des choses simplement c'est un miracle de faire partie de cette aventure c'est souvent en les regardant qu'elle réalise la chance qu'elle a d'avoir intégré cette équipe… La soirée est déjà bien avancé et elle s'autorise comme elle le fait rarement une petite cigarette elles sont d'autant plus rares qu'elle sont agréables, elle en empreinte une à Willa et s'éclipse par la porte de derrière quelques minutes de calmes au milieu de tout ce bonheur..

Il a chaud et la cherche il l'a connait aussi bien qu'il se connait et il sait que pour elle comme pour lui ses soirs là restent des moments uniques des moments de partages et de bonheurs des moments suspendus comme il en reste peu dans une vie. Alors il savoure et la cherche pour contempler leur univers avec elle pour en rire aussi. Il tourne la tête et la voit s'éclipser une cigarette dans une main et son verre dans l'autre habituellement elle lui dit de venir avec lui dans ses moments là et même si elle n'est pas venue le chercher il a envie de la rejoindre.

L'alcool est merveilleux parfois, il vous retire toute inhibition et il aime cette sensation il aime cette sentiment de liberté, il aime le goût du bon vin, et il aime être avec elle lorsqu'elle se cache pour une cigarette s'en même se demander si elle en a envie il traverse le restaurant et passe la porte de derrière..

E « Stephen tu m'as fais peur! »

S « Je ne voulais pas te laisser fumer la dernière cigarette de la saison sans moi! »

Ses joues sont chaudes sa poitrine également, elle se sent euphorique et apaisé cette soirée est parfaite et elle a réussi ils ont réussi elle ne pouvait demander mieux qu'elle et lui ici pour la dernière comme ils le font tous les ans. Elle s'approche de lui et naturellement lui déposé un baiser sur la joue en lui souriant comme elle l'aurait fait d'ordinaire, elle le regarde et lui montre deux petites chaises au fond de la cour, il la suit en regardant ses fesses à son insu..

E « Je crois que c'est ça la vie. Des amis du bon vin et une bonne soirée. »

S « C'est exactement ça la vie.. »

E « Tu sais je crois que Colton est prêt il est prêt à s'ouvrir prêt à dire qui il est et je suis heureuse de le voir aussi bien. »

S « Je sais il m'en as parlé je lui ai dis que je le soutiendrais quoi qu'il arrive. »

E « Je lui ai dit la même chose. Je nous trouve plutôt pas mal comme collègues et amis non? »

S « C'est vrai que nous sommes assez bon! »

Elle tire sur sa cigarette sourie et le regarde la lumière n'éclair que la moitié de son visage et ce qu'elle voit de là ou elle est lui rappelle comme il lui manque en tant que garde fou, confident, ami mais malheureusement même en essayant de toutes ces forces il lui rappelle aussi le reste et voilà on y est elle essaye de compenser..

E « Que v'as tu faire pendant la coupure vous partez? »

S « Je pense oui on en a besoin ça fera du bien à tout le monde. Et toi? »

E « Oui mais j'aimerais essayer de partir avec tout le monde se serait fun! »

Elle a bientôt sa cigarette clandestine et il refuse de la quitter comme ça pour cinq mois il en est incapable, il veut partir serein il veut pouvoir l'appeler savoir comment elle va se confier échanger et il veut le faire en priver comme en public il refuse de partir comme ça..

Alors il se fait violence il sait que l'alcool en cet instant est son meilleur allié, il se redresse légèrement pour lui faire face. De la ou il est il devine son visage la lumière l'éclairant à peine lui même. Il se rapproche encore un peu pour essayer de mieux la voir il pose son verre de vin, se frotte les mains doucement les passe derrière sa nuque et les laisse tomber..

S « Em écoute je n'aurais sûrement plus jamais le courage de te dire tout ça alors laisse moi parler. Je suis ok je suis stressé! »

Elle le regarde pose son verre, elle sait ou il veut en venir elle voulait le faire aussi mais il l'a devancé elle rit devant sa gêne et lui prends les mains en signe d'approbation..

S « Tu es très importante pour moi et je ne suis pas capable de rester cinq mois sans te parler sans t'appeler sans rien j'en suis incapable alors s'il te plais ne laissons pas notre relation comme ça. Et pour ce que je t'ai dis je sais que tu me demandes juste des explications je sais que je ne t'en donne pas mais si je t'en donne Em qu'est ce qui se passera après? Que deviendrons nous? »

E « Moi non plus je ne peux pas rester comme ça même si tu me l'a toujours dit on survie à tout je sais tout ça mais je ne sais pas je n'y arrive pas, écoute je sais que je n'aurais pas du te poser la question je sais que je suis allé trop loin mais à se moment là j'avais besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi comme tu l'as toujours été et tu n'as pas eu le courage de l'être par peur de me blesser ou de me vexer je n'en sais rien mais tu ne l'as pas été. Et quand je vois comme tu as été heureux avec ta femme en famille etc je me dis que quelque part pour toi le fait qu'on se soit éloigner est assez bénéfique.. »

S « Tu mélange tout Em! »

Il ne s'en est pas rendu compte mais il a haussé légèrement le ton et retiré ses mains de celles d'Emily, elle c'est reculé il ne voit plus son visage dans la pénombre..

E « Explique moi alors! »

S « Et voilà c'est reparti on ne peut pas juste se dire ok? »

E « C'est ça ton problème en fait soit tu en dis soit pas assez la prochaine fois tais toi! »

Tout s'enchaîne elle se lève il l'a rattrape par le bras un peu trop fort, il lui dit reste un peu trop fort, elle le regard un peu trop fort, elle essaye de partir un peu trop fort, il la tire à nouveau un peu trop fort, et elle le gifle un peu trop fort…

E « Pardon, pardon excuse moi je suis désolé pardon! »

Il y a l'alcool puis la tension, il y a leurs vies leurs problèmes, la fatigue, la pression, l'heure tardive, il y a le manque de l'autre il y a la pénombre présente il y a ce verre de vin qui vient de se renverser à ses pieds il y a tout ça et il y a elle qui se jette sur lui prenant son visage entre ses mains elle est si près qu'il sent sons souffle sur sa bouche, il frôle à peine ses lèvres, il sent les mèches de ses cheveux le chatouiller, il y a eux..

Alors il le fait il rattrape ses poignets et garde ses mains collé à son visage il pose son front sur le sien, parce que c'est elle, parce qu'elle est là, parce que c'est à cause de lui il sent sont coeur qui bat il en est persuadé. Il a gardé les yeux ouverts malgré lui sa respiration est saccadé il aperçoit ses frissons au creux de ses seins il observe chaque réaction de sa peau avec le peu de lumière que ce moment lui offre…

S « Em, je.. Comment fais tu ça? »

E « Pardon je suis désolé… »

S « C'est moi qui suis désolé pour tout ce qui va se passer… »


	4. Chap4 Avant le point de non retour

((coucou à tous je suis désolé pour le retard merci pour vos jolies commentaires j'espère que cette suite vous plairas bonne soirée à tous.))

S « Em, je.. Comment fais tu ça? »

E « Pardon je suis désolé… »

S « C'est moi qui suis désolé pour tout ce qui va se passer… »

Tout se passe très vite, tout se passe trop vite. Elle sent la chaleur de son corps se plaquer contre le sien, elle sent son corps l'entraîner contre le mur dans la pénombre..

Elle sent son bassin contre le sien, elle sent ses jambes contre les siennes, elle sent ses mains jouées avec les siennes..

Sa respiration s'accélère elle le regarde, elle regarde sa bouche, puis elle le regarde. Ses yeux, sa bouche, encore ses yeux, sa mâchoire sa bouche, ses yeux sa bouche…

Elle sent son torse contre sa poitrine, elle sent son souffle il a le souffle court comme elle mais elle ne veut pas. Non elle ne veut pas que tout se passe vite elle sait que ce qu'il se passe ne se reproduiras jamais et ne devrait pas se produire elle veut se souvenir de chaque instant..

C'était son plan, c'était ce qu'elle avait déclenché chez lui il voulait la sentir contre elle il voulait la posséder contre un mur il voulait sentir sa poitrine ses anches sa chaleur. Il voulait tout ça, il succombait à sa respiration, à ses yeux, à sa bouche, à sa poitrine à ses mains si douce. Il voulait se dire qu'elle était à lui, même si il n'avait pas le droit, même si c'était mal il n'y arrivait plus il voulait l'avoir contre lui, encore plus près, encore un peu…

Mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il voulait pour la suite. Il a le souffle court, les mains moites, la sensation de ne plus rien contrôler. Il aimerait que tout aille plus loin tout de suite mais il est brutal il le sait, il ne sait plus faire l'amour, il ne sait plus être tendre. Il a su autre fois, mais les années ont tuées cette part de lui, il ne sait plus, il s'essouffle…

Mais elle décide pour lui. Elle pose sa main sur son torse la fait remonter le long de son coup s'arrête pour qu'il la regarde juste elle pas sa bouche pas ses seins juste elle..

Elle le regarde comme pour lui demander la permission elle sait ce qui se passe elle a conscience de tout l'enjeu.

Mais elle ne veut pas sauter toute seule, elle ne veut pas se morfondre en se disant que tout est de sa faute elle veut qu'ils sautent ensemble, elle veut se morfondre en sachant qu'il le fait aussi. Cette fois elle ne se contenteras pas…

Il inspire se radoucie au contact de sa main dans son coup, colle son front au sien ouvre les yeux et la regarde. Il sait que c'est maintenant que c'est le moment ou tout peut basculer il sait qu'il pourrait partir, il sait tous ça.

Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est pourquoi chaque fibre de son corps à se moment là lui hurlent de rester et de ne penser qu'a elle…

Elle le regarde sans plier, il sent son souffle contre sa bouche. Il fait remonter ses mains doucement entoure son visage lui caresse les joues avec ses pouces. Elle sa bouche, puis elle et sa bouche..

Elle se rapproche et effleure ses lèvres lentement et restent suspendu attendant qu'il réponde. Il vient se déposer doucement embrasse sa lèvre inférieur, la commissure, sa lèvre supérieur son menton..

Elle le laisse semer des baisers doux en essayant de rester calme, de se contenir elle se rattrape à son coup pour ne pas tomber.

Il s'arrête et lève les yeux, elle le regarde lui sa bouche, sa bouche, sa bouche.

Elle l'embrasse doucement caresse ses lèvres, sa bouche est chaude ses lèves sont douces. Elle resserre son étreinte autour de son coup pour le posséder pleinement, il fait de même et fait glisser ses mains le long de sa taille. Elle sent que c'est maintenant elle en a envie elle veut que se soit maintenant. Elle se colle contre lui le respire s'en imprègne et l'embrasse plus intensément en dégustant ses lèvres en les dévorants. Puis elle le fait, elle fait jouer sa langue le long de ses lèvres, elle fait jouer sa langue contre la sienne elle…

Elle le regarde, le vin, la pénombre, ses lèvres si douce si chaude, son parfum, son corps, ses yeux, lui. Son coeur s'accélère et elle sent ses papillons et pour la première elle se laisse envahir par eux, elle les laissent lui chatouiller l'estomac le bassin la poitrine les lèvres les mains.

Elle se plaque violemment contre lui et l'embrasse sans se demander ce qu'il se passera ensuite, elle l'embrasse joue avec sa langue dévore chaque partie de ses lèvres…

Elle ressent tout ce qu'elle c'était imaginée et malgré elle l'agrippe plus fort en lui mettant la main dans les cheveux, il réponds à son étreinte et lui susurre à l'oreille…

S « Suis moi.. »

Il l'attrape par la main, regarde autour de lui et l'entraîne pour finir dans la rue sans être repasser dans le restaurant.

La vie est compliqué l'être humain est compliqué. Les choix que nous devons faire, leur impact leurs conséquences tout ceci est compliqué. Faire la différence entre le bien et le mal est compliqué juger ce qu'il est et ce qui ne l'est pas est compliqué. Etre tiraillé entre le désir et la sagesse est l'un des choix les plus compliqué auquel nous pouvons être confronté.

Le chemine est cours jusqu'à sa caravane mais il est assez long pour que chacun est le temps de réfléchir et de prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'il se passe.

Elle tremble de tout son être elle s'en veut mais elle ne parvient pas à ne plus le désirer. Elle doit se taire mais elle meurt d'envie de parler juste pour qu'il comprenne ce que c'est pour elle et pour qu'elle le comprenne elle aussi.

Tout se brouille dans sa tête elle se répète ceci c'est Stephen il est marié arrête c'est Stephen il est marié arrête.

Mais même en se le répétant de toutes ces forces d'autres choses lui viennent en tête des choses qu'elle doit garder pour elle, des choses qui font qu'elle ne veut qu'une chose être dans la caravane avec lui.

Il a la réponse à sa question. Ce n'est pas l'interdit qui rends la chose si bonne c'est elle. Au contraire l'interdit lui gâche. Il pense à sa fille et sa femme à sa fille surtout. Car même s'il essaye de toutes ces forces il n'arrive pas à penser à sa femme en cet instant. Il n'y a qu'elle dans sa tête elle et ce q'ils sont entrain de faire elle et ce qui va se passer.

Une chose le terrifie une chose qu'il ne peut pas s'avouer de peur qu'elle prenne de l'ampleur, il préfère se dire que c'est le vin, la pénombre et puis elle..

Ils atteignent enfin sa caravane. Elle a le pas hésitant mais le suit il l'a fait entré et referme la porte en restant adosser à celle ci. Les jambes croisées les deux mains derrière le dos il l'a regarde le regarder aucun d'eux n'a allumer la lumière la honte peut être?

Il est sûr de lui, dans la honte dans le péché dans la faute il est sûr de lui il l'a désire ici et maintenant. Mais il sait aussi qu'il ne peut pas la forcer, il sait aussi que ce qu'ils ont fait c'est peut être déjà trop, il sait qu'il devrait se morfondre plutôt que la regarder fièrement mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

E « Ferme la porte à clefs.. »


	5. Chp 5 Un moment dégarement

((bonjour tout le monde merci beaucoup beaucoup, bon comme d'habitude je ne suis pas douée pour répondre j'espère que vous lirez ceci bonne journée!

Je vous met la première partie et l'autre se soir. Je voulais juste vous dire pour que vous ne soyez pas déçue n'oubliez pas que c'est une histoire dramatique quand même après chaque drame à son niveau..))

E « Ferme la porte à clefs.. »

Il tourne le verrou sans cesser de la regarder, il le tourne en étant pleinement conscient qu'il vient de sauter ça y est il y est.

L'adrénaline, les sentiments, les sensations voilà ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'on saute tout se mélange. L'adrénaline nous pousse, les sentiments nous aveuglent et les sensations amplifient le tout en faisant un cocktail addictif et enivrant.

Enivrante voilà ce qu'il la qualifierait le mieux en cet instant. Elle a enlevée ces chaussures, sa robe est remontée jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses et ses cheveux sont en batailles. Elle est enivrante et elle l'enivre. Elle l'enivre à un point qu'il refuse d'accepter, elle l'enivre à un point qui va le pousser à faire l'impardonnable, à un point qu'il l'encourage à commettre l'inacceptable.

Elle l'enivre, elle la douceur et l'odeur de sa peau. Elle et ses lèvres pulpeuses, rosées. Elle et son regard. Elle et la douceur de ses gestes. Elle et ses anches. Elle et ses seins. Elle et sa façon de le regarder. Elle et sa façon de l'embrasser. Elle voilà ce qui l'enivre chaque partie qui font qu'elle est elle.

C'est la première fois qu'elle se sent femme. Chaque partie de son corps se sent femme, une femme désirable et cette sensation l'excite malgré elle.

Elle ne cesse de le regarder n'essayent même pas de faire autrement elle n'y arrive plus.

Elle désire au plus profond de son être chaque partie de lui, chaque infime partie de lui.

Elle a décidé de sauter et il l'a suivie. Voilà ce dont elle est sûr en cet instant elle crève l'homme qui vient de sauter avec elle.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie de jeune femme, elle se permet le premier pas sans cesser de le regarder sans cesser de se sentir désirer.

Et elle le fait, elle défait sa robe jusqu'a la naissance de ses reins, et sans cesser une seule fois de le regarder elle l'a fait glisser le long de ses épaules de ses bras de son ventre de ses anches de ses jambes.

Il l'a regarde, c'est tout ce qu'il est capable de faire en cet instant la regarder et la suivre. Il est à ses pieds, il est littéralement aux pieds de cette femme.

Et en la suivant lentement il défait chaque bouton de sa chemise. Il enlève minutieusement sa ceinture, et il retire avec une précaution infime son pantalon.

Sa respiration s'accélère malgré elle, ses joues sont rosées son coeur lui parle mais elle ne voit que lui. Lui et son torse. Lui et ses épaules. Lui et ses bras. Lui et ses yeux. Lui et ses cuisses, lui. Elle veut plus, elle se rapproche encore un pas, un pas. Elle est à quelques centimètres de lui, un pas puis un autre.

Elle le voit respirer, elle voit son torse à la merci de sa respiration qui semble être semblable à la sienne. Elle prends ses mains et les posent sur ses anches. Elle prends ses mains et retire son soutien gorge en même temps.

Elle prends ses mains et les déposent délicatement sur sa poitrine. Elle prends ses mains. Elle prends ses mains et n'osent plus faire un pas…

Comment expliquer ce qu'il se passe à ce moment là pour lui? En est il capable lui même?

Elle est là à quelques centimètres nue. Il devine déjà le goût, il en apprécie déjà sa douceur, il s'impatiente déjà à l'idée de la pénétrée.

Et elle lui porte le coup de grâce, elle lui assène ce qui pour lui retire toutes inhibitions, toutes interdictions.

Et c'est là devant cette femme enivrante, les deux mains posées sur ses seins c'est à ce moment là que tout bascule pour lui..

Toucher, lécher, ressentir, respirer,

transpirer, se courber, regarder, apprécier, s'embrasser, se donner.

Toucher, lécher, ressentir, respirer, transpirer, se courber, regarder, apprécier, s'embrasser, se donner.

La plaquer contre le mur de la caravane en l'embrassant. La plaquer en lui attrapant les fesses. Il l'a sent, l'odeur de sa peau la douceur de son grain. Lui tirer légèrement les cheveux pour mieux atteindre son coup. L'embrasser, aspirer sa langue, sa lèvre et puis l'autre. Baisser la tête découvrir ses seins, les respirer, les lécher, les attraper jouer avec. L'embrasser la caresser. Caresser son coup, ses seins, ses anches, ses fesses, ses cuisses, son string.

Sentir qu'elle le désire, la porter, l'allonger violemment en lui retirant son string, l'admirer. Admirer sa cambrure, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses anches.

Se laisser posséder par lui, lui se plaquant contre elle. Lui l'enfonçant violemment dans les draps. Le mordre, l'embrasser, le lécher, le sucer. Le découvrir, le désirer. Désirer sa bouche, son coup, lécher son torse, sa mâchoire ses lèvres. L'agripper, enfoncé ses ongles dans son dos, transpirer se cambrer. L'entourer de ses jambes l'agripper, le désirer lui parler.

La posséder sauvagement. La posséder pleinement enfoui son visage dans son coup, s'écraser sur ses lèvres. Respirer son odeur, lui parler…


	6. Chapter 6 la réalité

(( Merci pour tous vos commentaires merci beaucoup, un chapitre beaucoup plus long j'espère qu'il vous plairas.))

La posséder sauvagement. La posséder pleinement enfoui son visage dans son coup, s'écraser sur ses lèvres. Respirer son odeur, lui parler…

La découvrir, la griffer, la mordiller, la respirer. La respirer, la parcourir. Parcourir ses chevilles, ses jambes l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ses anches, son ventre, ses seins, ses tétons, ses épaules, son coup, sa mâchoire, ses pommettes, ses paupières, ses lèvres.

La pénétré, la pénétré doucement, la pénétré violemment en s'agrippant à ses anches. La pénétré en la regardant, la pénétré en l'embrassant…

Le respirer, le déguster, l'agripper, le lécher, l'embrasser. Le regarder, le regarder et le trouver beau. Le regarder et vouloir plus, le regarder et s'agripper plus fort. Le regarder et lui demander plus.

Se cambrer, se regarder, se coller. Se sentir respirer, s'apaiser et s'endormir nue mais collés nue mais ensemble.

Le lendemain est une chose compliqué. Le contre cout du saut, l'atterrissage est une chose compliqué. Comment réagir quoi dire? De quoi avons nous envie? Comment fuir? Faut il rester?

Le lendemain est une chose compliqué, l'atterrissage est brutal et les réactions brutes…

Elle se réveille doucement hésite referme les yeux puis les rouvre. Elle sent le soleil timide qui lui réchauffe les reins, elle sent la respiration calme de Stephen sur son épaule. Elle ose à peine bouger, et s'il partait si elle bouge? Elle veut juste le voir dans se lit à la lumière du jour. Elle veut juste une fois gardé cette image de lui en tête juste une fois pour ne plus jamais se retourner sur cette chute…

Elle tourne la tête doucement son corps est douloureux et elle sourit. Elle sourit aux souvenirs de cette nuit, elle sourit en voyant son corps parsemés de rougeurs elle sourit. Et elle sourit mon Dieu qu'elle sourit malgré elle et beaucoup trop elle le sait, lorsqu'elle le voit nue son corps parsemé de lumière.

Elle sourit et se demande si elle le sait elle la chance qu'elle a? Si elle sait que beaucoup le voudrait que certaines l'aiment en secret, le sait elle?

Elle sourit et se dit que cette nuit ne se reproduiras jamais elle sourit et se dit que tout le monde devrait avoir la chance de vivre une nuit comme celle ci..

Il se réveille, elle arrête de sourire…

Son corps est douloureux mais avant même d'ouvrir les yeux ce n'est pas son corps le pire c'est sa tête. L'atterrissage, la prise de conscience. La peur, la panique, la culpabilité, l'attachement, et le reste?

Comment doit il réagir? Que doit il dire? Comment va t'il faire? Qu'a t'il le droit de ressentir? Que doit il s'interdir?

Et puis il y a elle, il y a cette nuit, et il y a elle à côté de lui ici…

S « Bonjour. »

E « Bonjour. »

S « Je suis désolé pour tout ça.. »

E « Ne le soit pas tu as les mêmes sur ton torse.. »

S « Qu'elle heure est il? »

E « Je n'en sais rien attend.. »

E « 6h30.. »

Ils doivent se lever et se séparer, ils doivent se lever et faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé elle le sait. Mais elle ne sait pas comment le quitter, elle ne sait pas quoi dire, quoi faire n'y même comment le faire. Elle ne sait même pas si elle a envie de le quitter…

Voilà ou il en est, il a sauter et il a mal. Il a mal parce que le saut a été fantastique et que la terre ferme ne vas sûrement plus le contenter. Il a mal parce qu'il doit sauter le fruit de son adrénaline, le fruit de son saut..

E « Ecoute je vais me lever avant que tout le monde se réveille. »

S « Est ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi? »

E « Ecoute je ne suis pas sûr d'être.. »

S « Embrasse moi une dernière fois.. »

Elle c'est assise nue face à lui, elle c'est assise elle et sa poitrine rebondie elle et ses yeux bleus elle et ses cheveux blonds retombant sur ses épaules.

Il s'assoit pour lui faire face, il s'assoit si près tellement près que leurs genoux se frôlent. Lui et ses cheveux en bataille, lui et sa barde de trois jours. Lui et son torse lui et ses lèvres..

E « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? »

S « Oui. »

E « Juste oui? Stephen regarde moi et dit moi ce que cette nuit a été pour toi? »

S « Ne fait pas ça… »

E « Je te demande juste de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il c'est passé! »

Il regarde l'heure et se rends compte que même l'atterrissage en sa compagnie et bientôt finie. Il regarde l'heure et la seule chose qu'il veut c'est que la fin de cette atterrissage soit pour eux. Après ça il faudra tout oublier..

S « Fait le. »

Elle est surprise et vexée. Surprise et touchée. Surprise et amusée. Surprise et attachée.

E « Un moment d'égarement, dans le quel chacun de nous était pleinement conscient ou non. Et je crois que ce matin en le désirant ou non il faut que chacun retrouve son chemin. »

S « Et pour toi qu'est ce que c'était pour toi? »

E « Pas à ça.. »

S « Pardon.. »

E « Il est 6H35. Nous avons chacun une minute pour dire toutes les choses les plus folles que nous avons en tête ça te va? Même si elle blesse même si elles sont irréalisables. Ca te va? »

S « Pourquoi? »

E « Pour dire à voix haute ce qu'on pense tout bas et pour laisser toutes ces choses ici. »

Il a regarde et se prête au jeu. Il la regarde et se rends compte qu'il aimerait plus de matin comme celui-ci. Il la regarde en ayant conscience que leurs années d'écarts les rendent vulnérables. Que ce qu'elle croit être les bons choix, ne le sont pas. Il l'a regarde et se laisse emporter par sa jeunesse..

S « Si tout était différent je t'aurais demander d'aller au restaurant avec moi je t'aurais ensuite inviter plusieurs fois. Je t'aurais demander de devenir ma petite amie, j'aurais voulu passer toutes mes nuits comme celle ci. Voilà ce qu'il se serait passer. Mais dans cette vie je ne peux pas je n'ai pas le droit. Dans cette vie je l'aime et je ne peux pas en aimer une autre. Dans cette vie tu as été une merveilleuse et magique parenthèse mais juste une parenthèse. Tu, tu es si jeune si belle si intelligente si talentueuse tu as toute la vie devant toi le monde est à tes pieds comme je l'étais cette nuit. »

E « J'ai aimé cette nuit, chaque seconde de cette nuit. J'ai fais tout ça en ayant conscience du fait que je n'étais qu'une nuit et c'est ce que je veux. Mais si tout était différent je serais sûrement amoureuse, éperdument amoureuse.. »

S « Embrasse moi. »

Un baiser volé, des déclarations en demi teintes. Des regards échangés. Des vêtements ramassés à la volé un dernier regard. Une porte fermé. C'est terminé ils ont atterrit.


	7. Chapter 7 le néant

(( L'atterrissage risque d'être fatale merci merci.))

Un baiser volé, des déclarations en demi teintes. Des regards échangés. Des vêtements ramassés à la volé un dernier regard. Une porte fermé. C'est terminé ils ont atterrit.

N'être que contradiction, voilà ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on fait quelque chose que nous ne sommes pas capable d'accepter. La contradiction est le sentiment le plus compliqué à appréhender. C'est aussi celui qui peut rendre un être humain complètement fou..

Une semaine, la chose c'est passé il y a une semaine. Sept jours qu'il dit à sa femme qu'il l'aime lorsqu'il pense à Emily. Sept jours qu'il se pardonne autant qu'il se punie. Sept jours qu'il l'espionne alors qu'il la fuit. Sept jours qu'il ne dort pas alors qu'il est épuisé. Sept jours qu'il se consacre aux autres alors qu'il ne veut se consacrer à personne. Sept jours qu'il paye, sept jours qu'il fuit, sept jours. Ah quand le huitième?

Sept jours qu'elle n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est la nuit que son combat intérieur est le plus insupportable. C'est le soir toute seule dans son lit au moment de s'endormir qu'elles reviennent, que toutes ces contradictions réapparaissent. Qu'un monologue intérieur s'installe, elle n'arrive jamais à y mettre un terme toute seule, alors elle fait la seule chose qu'elle fait depuis le début elle compense. Elle l'espionne toujours dans le même ordre facebook, puis instagram, puis Google, puis le compte de Cassandra et c'est en générale l'épuisement qui met un terme au débat. Sept jours qu'elle s'y est fait sept jours que tout est devenue une habitude. Sept jours qu'elle espère que le jour d'après sera le bon.

Ils doivent tourner une scène ensemble aujourd'hui, alors chacun se prépare dans son coin. Cette fois ci aucune répétions. Cette fois là aucune préparation leur échange est court c'est ce qu'ils ont prétexté. Le plus dur pour eux c'est de continuer à faire semblant, le changement est infime personne ne la remarquer personne hormis Willa. Personne n'a remarquer qu'ils ne passent plus de temps seulement tous les deux. Personne n'a remarquer qu'ils ne prennent plus le temps de manger tous les deux.

Et c'est ce moment là ce jour là avant cette scène là après cette semaine là qu'elle décide de lui parler..

W « Steph je peux te parler? »

S « Il me reste dix minutes avant de tourner avec Emily dit moi je t'écoute. »

Elle lui sourit pleine d'empathie. Elle se triture l'esprit pleine d'empathie ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet sans le gêné. Et c'est pleine d'empathie qu'elle décide de parler. Parce que c'est son ami, parce qu'il le ferait aussi et parce que c'est lui..

W « Ecoute tu vas me laisser parler sans rien dire et une fois que j'aurais finie tu auras deux choix tu te tais et tu fais comme si je n'avais rien dit ou tu décide que tu peux me faire confiance et tu me dis la vérité. »

S « Ok, tu as gagné je suis stressé ok. Je t'écoute. »

Il se redresse transpire légèrement se racle la gorge. Il se redresse et voit Emily au loin, et sans rien dire sans même qu'on le remarque son coeur s'accélère et il transpire un peu plus…

W « Je vous ai vue Emily et toi, je ne vais pas te dire ce que j'ai vue je voulais juste que tu saches que je vous ai vue. Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire peur ou quoi que se soit puisque je ne dirais jamais rien. Je vous ai vue et je voulais te le dire parce que même si tu es papa et marié je te vois malheureux alors je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe mais je sais qu'il y a plus je te vois. Je voulais juste que tu sache que je suis là, je serais toujours là même si tu ne fais pas le bon choix même si tu es seul je serais là. »

S « Merci. Mais il n'y a absolument rien, il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien. »

W « Donc tu fais le choix de ne pas me faire confiance très bien. »

Il s'approche d'elle lui sourit. Ferme les yeux soupir, les ouvre lui caresse la joue avec son pouce dépose un baiser sur son front, se recule légèrement…

S « Je fais le choix d'oublier tu m'aideras? »

W « Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon choix.. »

S « Deux adultes consentant commettent une erreur en sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils font. Et ses deux mêmes adultes font le choix de ne plus jamais en parler. Et en bon adulte qu'ils sont ils n'en parlent à personnes craignant une fuite. Tu es donc la seule au courant de ce rien qui ne se reproduiras jamais. Est ce que tu peux m'aider à oublier? »

W « Ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi l'avoir fait en sachant tous ça malgré tout? »

S « Parce qu'à ce moment là ces deux adultes ont fait un choix. Et tu le sais ce choix est honteux et pitoyable aussi bien pour moi que pour elle. Alors on oublie. »

W « Donc tu fais le choix d'oublier quelque chose que tu as voulue avec quelqu'un dont tu n'arrives pas à décoller le regard quand elle est là comment en ce moment! »

S « Je fais le choix de ma famille et de sa vie. C'est le bon choix. »

W « Ok. Je t'aiderais alors. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord. »

S « Dit moi qu'elle sort. Dit moi qu'elle drague, qu'elle boit, qu'elle passe du bon temps avec d'autres hommes c'est comme ça que tu m'aideras. »

W « Je t'aiderais en te faisant du mal? »

S « Je ne suis pas amoureux tu ne me fais pas de mal. »

Il s'avance et la rejoint sur le plateau. Il l'a rejoint et montre aux yeux de tous que tout va bien entre eux. Il l'a prends dans ces bras lui sourit. Il lui demande si ça va pour la scène si elle a quelque chose à lui demander pour savoir comment ils vont faire. Mais rien elle ne dit rien, elle acquiesce seulement et réponds à ses questions par un oui ou un non elle sourit poliment pour les gens autour. Voilà ce qu'elle fait voilà la seule chose qu'elle est capable de faire.

M « Visiblement vous n'avez pas eu le temps de répétez tous les deux même si le dialogue est court je vous laisse un quart d'heure merci de les utiliser en étant productifs cette scène est importante! Allez tous le monde se remet au boulot c'est la dernière ligne droite. Ou sont donc passé David et Paul? S'il vous plait quelqu'un? »

Il s'éloigne en criant désespérément. Il s'éloigne en les laissant aussi désespères que lui…

E « On, on se met là-bas? »

S « Je te suis. »

Ils se dirigent au fond du plateau. Ils se dirigent dans un endroit neutre ouvert ne prenant pas le risque de n'être que tous les deux. Ils se suivent en silence.

Elle se reprend intérieurement c'est son combat le plus rude. Elle se reprends en se disant que cette situation elle l'a voulue autant que lui, elle n'a donc pas à lui en vouloir. Elle se reprends en se rappelant que c'est lui, que ça resteras toujours lui. Elle se reprends et lui fait face en lui souriant. Et c'est avec un courage infinie, qu'elle se découvre et qu'elle se plaît. C'est en plein milieu de son apocalypse qu'elle décide de mettre fin à son combat intérieur avant le néant..

Elle le surprends alors qu'il se morfonds. Elle le surprends alors qu'il se demandait comment procéder. Elle le surprends alors qu'il commençait à malgré lui se délecter de sa compagnie…

E « Ecoute, je crois qu'on va arrêter ce petit jeu. Nous sommes deux adultes qui avons fait une erreur. Et nous en sommes responsables tous les deux. Nous n'avons tué personnes et fait de mal à personnes. Personnes ne le saura jamais, personnes ne sera jamais blessés. On le savait et on l'a quand même fait! Etre adulte une nuit pour ensuite se comporter comme des enfants je ne suis pas d'accord! Je veux retrouver le Stephen avec qui j'aimais être celui à qui j'aimais parlé. Je suis capable de faire abstraction de tout le reste si je le retrouve! »

S « Cette nuit la à mit un bordel monstre dans ma tête. Je suis désolé.. »

E « Arrête! Arrête d'être désolé! Arrête de me dire part mais reste, je ne veux pas mais je veux arrête! Arrête de jouer, arrête de te torturer et arrête de te faire passer pour un martyr! Tu ne peux pas tromper ta femme avec moi, me regarder en me disant je le fais mais il ne faut pas et ensuite me fuir comme si j'étais responsable! Tu me rends dingue alors que je sais que ce qu'il me faut sans penser à toi ce qu'il me faut pour moi c'est le Stephen que je connais c'est tout ce que je demande! »

S « Me faire passer pour un martyr? Mais qu'est ce que tu crois? Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi? »

E « En quoi c'est difficile explique moi? Une histoire de cul voilà ce que c'était nous étions pour une nuit des sex friends tout s'arrête là. Arrête de te torturer! »

S « Tu ne tortures pas toi? »

E « La seule chose qui me torture c'est toi. Toi et ton attitude! Et ça me rends dingue! Je t'espionne depuis une semaine je t'observe je me demande ce que tu as je m'en veux je ne m'en veux pas ras le bol! Nous le savions et nous l'avons fait c'est tout pas de quoi se torturer. Aucun sentiments à part de l'amitié arrête! »

Il va exploser tout se mélange. Elle et lui. Ce qu'ils se sont dit. Leurs regards. Son attitude. Sa femme, sa fille, sa vie, la sienne. Tout se mélange..

S « Attends attends. Tu débarque là au bout d'une semaine sans me parler en me disant que tu en as ras le bol! Et tu me reproches mon attitude tu es venue toi? Tu m'a parlé toi? Ce n'est pas de la torture je pensais juste que ça allait être plus facile à gérer c'est tout! Et contrairement à toi allez laisse tombé on répète dans une semaine on ne se voit plus pendant cinq mois et c'est très bien! »

E « Très bien? Donc tu es content de ne plus me voir pendant cinq mois? T'en as strictement rien à foutre de ce que je te raconte en fait? »

S « Non mais tu me mens et ça me gave. Et je n'ai pas ton âge je me rends compte de choses qui te passes au dessus! »

E « Excuse moi grand sage je t'écoute! »

S « Laisse tombé on répète et c'est tout! »

E « Non on laisse pas tombé c'est trop facile ouvre là! »

S « Ok. Tu veux que je l'ouvre je vais l'ouvrir et tu va te taire. Cette nuit là n'a pas été que du cul pour moi. Et je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Je m'en veux par rapport à ma femme. Mais en même temps je te veux, je suis jaloux, tu me manque, je veux recommencer je ne sais même pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me comprendre. Je m'exprime mal parce que tu me stress et je perds tous mes moyens des que je te vois. Maintenant c'est mon combat pas le tiens vis ta vie, sort fais ce que tu veux mais lâche moi c'est tout ce que je te demande! »

Et c'est ce moment là qu'elle choisie pour les interrompre. C'est au moment ou elle l'a voit à la limite des larmes. C'est au moment ou elle le voit à la limite d'hurler qu'elle décide d'intervenir..

W « Hey! Ca va? Mouvementée votre répétition tout le monde vous attend vous venez? »

Faire comme si de rien c'est sa technique et même si son envie est autre elle décide de faire comme si elle ne les avait pas vue. Elle décide de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu..

E « On arrive dans une minute. »

Elle le regarde pour attendre son approbation, elle serait là toujours elle l'a prévenue..

S « Une minute. »

Elle s'éloigne doucement et se cache derrière le mur. L'être humain est faible et curieux. Mais il est aussi capable de bien vaillance et de bonté infinie..

E « D'accord. »

S « D'accord? »

E « Oui d'accord! A quoi ça servirait que je te réponde? »

S « A rien tu as raison! »

E « Je.. Je ne suis pas une gamine écervelé et tu le sais. J'ai bien conscience de ce qui est entrain de se passer. Et je sais exactement ou tout ça va nous mener nulle part. Rien le néant voilà ce qui nous attends. Alors même si c'est le cas je ne te dirais pas que c'est réciproque parce que contrairement à toi je sais exactement ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Je n'ai rien à perdre et tu n'es pas une passade. La seule chose que je fuis c'est tout ça parce que je préfère fuir ces choses là et me contenter du Stephen que je connais. Maintenant celle que tu veux fuir pendant cinq mois avec apparement beaucoup de plaisir va te passer devant nous allons tourner cette scène nous sourire nous enlacer et ensuite plus rien. »

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle lui passe devant…


	8. Chapter 8 l'instinct

(( Merci merci pour tous vos commentaires, c'est vraiment plaisant à lire merci merci je suis désolé mais j'ai deux enfants du coup parfois j'ai moins de temps bonne soirée à tous!))

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle lui passe devant…

La sérénité. C'est ce qu'elle veut plus que tout être sereine, être malheureuse mais sereine. Elle veut appréhender avec sérénité cette pause de cinq mois. La sérénité. C'est ce qu'elle désire passer une soirée avec des amis sereine. Partir en vacances sereine. Aborder les réseaux sociaux sereine. Le voir en étant sereine. Le vouloir mais accepter la fatalité avec sérénité. C'est ce que la vie lui as enseigner ce que sa mère et sa grand mère lui ont appris. Rien n'est plus important que la sérénité et elle le sait. Elle fuit ses moments tumultueux qu'elle n'a connu que trop bien étant enfants comme lui rappelle son tatouage. Elle fuit avec férocité tout ce qui peut lui faire perdre cette précieuse sérénité qu'elle a eu tant de mal a atteindre.

Plus que deux jours et le tournage est terminé. Plus que deux jours à lutter avec ses démons pour ensuite atteindre la plénitude. Plus que deux jours. C'est ce qu'il c'est dit ce matin en se levant. Et ces deux jours vont pour lui être libérateurs.

Il a accepté. Oui il a accepté fort de conversation avec Willa et de rapprochement avec Cassandra. Il a accepté la réalité et a réussi à ré-instaurer une relation vivable avec Emily. Il n'arrive plus à lui parler lorsqu'ils sont seuls. Il n'arrive plus non plus à la regarder sans ressentir une haine qui le consume. Mais il a accepté et attends avec impatiente cette plénitude aussi courte soit elle qui l'attends.

Alors voilà ce qu'il se passe. Le tournage est en pleine effervescence. Et Marc a décidé d'organiser une dernière soirée beaucoup plus médiatique beaucoup plus public beaucoup plus orchestrée. Personne n'a rien remarqué et les peu de fois ou l'on a demandé à Willa s'il y avait un malaise elle a nié du mieux qu'elle pouvait et mentis avec zèle. Alors voilà ce qu'il se passe, après leur journée de tournage demain pour ceux qui le souhaite une soirée arrosé et euphorique les attends. Voilà ce qu'il se passe personnes ne peut dire non et surtout pas eux. Voilà ou ils en sont. Nulle part…

M « Bon ok. Willa ici David et Paul ici et là. Stephen ici Emily là. Trois phrases je veux juste que l'on voit la gravité de ce qui se passe dans vox yeux. L'un est mort de peur, l'autre s'en veut etc etc. Qu'on me prépare Echo mais ou est il? »

W « C'est officiel il me stress! Bon comment fait on pour demain tout le monde vient? »

D,P,E,S « Oui oui normalement! »

W « Hey on se calme je demande au cas ou! Bon nous allons rester comme ça longtemps? »

M « Trente secondes. Silence sur le plateau et action..! »

La journée défile personne n'a réellement le temps de se poser, de se parler. La journée défile et une fois celle ci terminé chacun d'entre eux s'engouffre dans sa caravane ne désirant qu'une chose dormir. Chacun s'engouffre munie de sandwichs de portables et d'ordinateurs portables..

Mais lui n'a pas envie se soir et comme souvent il se met dehors munie de sa chaise longue et d'un bon verre de vin. Il profite de se calme qui à chaque fois à la fin de chaque jour remet chaque chose à sa place après la tempête. Mais depuis quelques temps il prends ses précautions il vérifie que tout le monde est bien rentré, il vérifie surtout qu'elle est rentré. Il ne veut aucune situation gênante. Il ne désire pas lui adresser une invitation à le rejoindre. Il ne veut rien d'elle, il ne veut rien de personne. Et c'est portable éteint après un monologue plein d'amour avec Facebook qu'il s'allonge..

Et voilà ou il en est voilà ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'il fait le bilan. Sa vie dans son ensemble lui convient. Sa mère est en vie, sa famille, ses amis se portent bien et sont son bien le plus précieux. Son travail sa vie active liée à son travail tout ceci il l'a tellement désiré qu'il ne peut pas s'en plaindre. Son cadre de vie est idyllique que demander de mieux? Tout ceci lui apporte un sentiment de plénitude juste ceci parce qu'il y a le reste. Il y a ces soirs ou entourés de ses amis il se sent seul quelques fois, seul d'épuisement sûrement. Il y a ces soirs ou au milieu d'autant d'amour sa femme et sa fille ne le contente pas. Il y a ces soirs là ou elle est son refuge sa bulle d'air. Même si maintenant il ne peut plus lui parler, il lui dit encore en silence ce qu'il ne peut dire à personne. Et sans qu'elle le sache elle lui fait du bien. Sans qu'elle le sache s'imaginer sa répartie, son engouement et son bon sens lui fait du bien. Il y a ses soirs ou elle lui manque même si maintenant il ne sait plus de qu'elle façon. Il y a ses soirs ou il aimerait être avec elle, juste avec elle..

E « Je peux rester avec toi quelques minutes s'il te plais? »

Elle est en larme et à moitié vêtu. Elle est en larme pieds nus, les cheveux mouillées droit comme I à le regarder. Elle est en larmes…

S « Vient là je vais te chercher une veste. »

Tout est une question d'instincts. Car c'est instinctivement qu'il c'est levé. C'est instinctivement qu'elle a atterri devant sa caravane. C'est instinctivement qu'il l'a prit dans ses bras. Et c'est instinctivement qu'elle s'y est jeté pour mieux pleurer…

S « Vient là. »

Ils se sont assis sur les marche de sa caravane. Il l'a prit dans ses bras la tête poser sur la sienne et tente de la calmer sans rien oser parler…

E « Je suis désolé d'être là je sais qu'il ne faut pas mais… »

S « Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien calme toi. »

La pluie commence à tomber doucement. La pluie commence à tomber autant qu'elle commence à se calmer. La pluie commence à tomber et ils commencent à être trempé..

E « Tu es trempé excuse moi je vais rentré. »

S « Dit moi ce qui se passe. »

E « Je… Ma mère m'a annoncé que lors d'un examen de contrôle les médecins ont découvert une grosseur. Pour l'instant rien de grave elle doit passer d'autres examens mais j'ai paniqué et j'ai atterri ici. »

Tout est une question d'instincts. C'est la seule constante au milieu du néant l'instinct..

S « Vient là tout ira bien je te le promets.. »

L'instinct


	9. Chapter 9 la dur réalité

(( Coucou à tous! Je sui désolé mais mon ordi m'a lâché du coup je viens de le récupérer. Je vous poste seulement cette demi suite car l'autre partie est très longue et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la formater je vous la poste se soir je pense! bonne journée à tous))

L'instinct

Nous sommes des êtres compulsifs. Nous avons envie de faire une chose et c'est l'envie de le faire qui dicte notre conduite. Nous sommes des êtres compulsifs.. Et le plus fascinant c'est que les êtres que nous sommes sont incapables d'être autrement..

Et qu'elle est la constante au milieu de tout ça? L'instinct. L'instinct, resteras envers et contre tout la seule constante, le seul recours.

Leurs corps sont prostrés. Prostrés sous la pluie. Prostrés sur ses marches, prostrés. Prostrés dans le froid. Prostrés. Son souffle est court, elle a froid et c'est instinctivement, compulsivement qu'elle se blottie. Il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter. Il essaye, il lutte avec chaque partie de lui. Il lutte avec un tel acharnement. Il lutte essayant de combattre son instinct. Il lutte pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Il lutte pour combattre son envie de la serrer plus fort. Il lutte pour ne pas respirer avec insistance l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il lutte et combat les mouvements de sa main qui compulsivement la caresse. Mais la lutte est vain. Nul ne peut lutter contre l'instinct.

S « Vient avec moi à l'intérieur tu es gelé. »  
E « Stephen dit moi que tout ira bien. Dit moi que nous irons bien dit moi que j'ai juste à fermé les yeux. »

Son torse est lourd d'un coup et ses membres gelés. Son torse est lourd, et c'est se même torse qui se redresse la regarde de haut et lui tends les mains. C'est se même torse qui l'agrippe par la taille et la fait rentrer dans sa caravane. C'est se torse lourd qui se morfond en un dixième de seconde. C'est se torse qui délicatement lui donne la sensation d'être là ou il doit être. Et c'est celui ci qui vient s'asseoir tout près d'elle.

S « Je vais te chercher une serviette. »

Elle a besoin de ça. Elle a besoin de l'entendre lui dire que tout ira bien. Elle a besoin de le voir sincère, elle a besoin de ça. Elle a besoin de sa force, besoin de son engouement. Elle a besoin de lui..

Elle le retient et lui encercle le visage doucement. Elle le retient mais garde ses distances. Elle possède son visage mais le regarde de loin.

E « Regarde moi et dit le moi. »

Il est un homme de conviction, de parole et de détermination. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il était. Aujourd'hui il est un homme de conviction, de mensonges et d'hésitation en ce qui le concerne. Mais il va essayer, il va essayer l'espace d'un instant. Il va essayer de redevenir cette homme heureux est déterminé qui croit en ce qu'il dit. Il va redevenir celui qu'il était avec une facilité déconcertante il y a encore quelques mois..

S « Tout ira bien je te le jure regarde moi. Tout ira bien elle ira bien. Cette grosseur ne sera bénigne. Tu l'emmèneras de partout avec toi pendant cinq mois et tu la rendras fière. Tu feras la fête avec tes amis, tu auras de nouveaux projets et tout ira bien. »  
E « Et si c'est plus grave? Et si elle est malade j'ai tellement peur de ne pas avoir ton courage, j'ai peur de m'effondre. Comment je fais si elle est malade? »

Il retire ses mains de son visage doucement. Il retire ses mains et les déposent sur ses cuisses en les recouvrant des siennes. Il retire ses mains et prends du recul sur cette situation.  
Elle est là devant lui en larmes et trempée. Elle est là le regardant ses grands yeux bleu larmoyant. Elle est là avec ses dix années de moins. Elle est là alors qu'il est marié. Mais elle est là, et quoi qu'il fasse, peut importe ce qu'il se passe elle est toujours là. Il ne sait pas ce qu'ils sont, il ne sait pas ce qu'il est mais il sait une chose. Elle est là et lui n'arrive plus à la fuir.

S « Tu y arriveras. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu es la personne la plus optimiste et la plus déterminé que je connaisse. Tu es la seule capable de traverser tout ça en chantant et en la faisant rire. Tu es la seule qui peut lui faire oublier la réalité. Et je suis désolé d'avoir gâché tout ça… »  
E « Tu n'as rien gâché. »  
S « Si j'ai gâché ce que nous étions c'est moi qui se soir là à franchit la ligne. C'est moi qui suis responsable de tout ça. Et je suis désolé. Je veux redevenir celui qui te soutient et qui t'aide je veux redevenir l'épaule sur laquelle tu peux pleurer. Je veux redevenir ta soupape. Je ne veux plus être celui que tu fuis. »  
E « Stephen tu n'es pas celui que je fuis. »

Il relève les yeux et les plantent dans les siens. Il relève les yeux et la coupe parce qu'il n'a pas fini. Il la coupe parce qu'il sait qu'il n'aura plus se courage. Il l'a coupe et baisse la tête n'ayant pas le courage de l'affronter du regard.

S « Si je.. Tu sais depuis quelques semaines je pense souvent à ce que les gens pensent de nous. Moi je suis le père de famille aimant et dévoué. Et toi tu es ma partenaire de travail jeune talentueuse et drôle. Et même si beaucoup se l'imagine personne n'oserait imaginer que nous avons franchit la ligne. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que nous sommes des gens honnête et droit et je nous ai fais renoncer à tout ça. A cause de moi tu as renoncé à ta franchise ton bien être ta fierté et ton ami. A cause de moi tu es mal à l'aise lors de certaines conversations et mal à l'aise lorsqu'on parle de Mavy ou Cassandra. Et à cause de moi tu es malheureuse je le vois et je suis désolé pour tout ça. Et j'espère sincèrement que tu arriveras à me pardonner. »

Il relève les yeux et la regarde dépourvu de tout courage et le torse si léger à présent. Si léger et si soulager que la tristesse lui parait tout à coup supportable. Il relève les yeux et se congratule intérieurement de l'avoir eu. D'avoir eu la chance de l'approcher la chance de la sentir de la toucher de l'embrasser. La chance de l'aimer même si c'était pour une nuit.

Elle est surprise et soulager. Elle est surprise d'autant de sincérité et soulagé de retrouver celui qu'elle connait. Soulagé de voir que même torturé il est désarmé. Même torturé il le fait, il l'a fait. Il c'est mit à nue il lui tout à dit sans aucune retenue. Et malgré elle, malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Malgré son chagrin, malgré la vie, malgré ce moment. Malgré tout ça elle ressent ce qu'elle fuit désespérément. Elle ressent cette envie de le toucher, cette envie de le sentir plus près, cette envie de le caresser de lui parler elle ressent cette envie de tendresse..

E « Embrasse moi. »

Il est surpris et pris de court. Il est surpris et interrogateur. Il est surpris et désarmé. Il est surpris et à ses pieds.

Elle s'en veut et se mords l'intérieur de la joue. Elle s'en veut d'avoir osée. Elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir réussi à se contrôler. Elle s'en veut. Mais pourtant elle ne le fait pas. Elle ne recule pas, elle ne fuit pas, et elle ne s'excuse pas. Elle s'en veut.


	10. Chapter 10 la perte

(( coucou voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plairas bonne soirée! Merci beaucoup à Rensme Black pour ton commentaire très très gentil! A Caladhiel91 et aux commentaires que j'ai du oublier merci beaucoup beaucoup bonne journée je suis désolé pour le retard!))

Elle s'en veut et se mords l'intérieur de la joue. Elle s'en veut d'avoir osée. Elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir réussi à se contrôler. Elle s'en veut. Mais pourtant elle ne le fait pas. Elle ne recule pas, elle ne fuit pas, et elle ne s'excuse pas. Elle s'en veut.

La prise de conscience. Accepter l'inacceptable. S'agenouiller devant l'inavouable. Se haïr. Et vouloir. Vouloir par dessus tout l'interdit. Désirer par delà nous même l'objet de notre addiction.

E « Je suis désolé c'est.. Je suis désolé oubli je vais rentrer merci pour tout. Je suis désolé… Ok. Je suis officiellement très gêné donc je vais te dire ce que je pense sans m'arrêter et ensuite je passerais cette porte et on fera comme si je ne t'avais jamais demandé de m'embrasser. »

Il n'a rien dit. Il ne cesse de la regarder mais il n'a rien dit. Il n'a rien dit et l'a écouter attentivement. Il n'a rien dit et c'est laissé glisser. Et c'est en se disant rien qu'il c'est assis par terre pour la regarder. C'est en se disant rien qu'il essaye de s'éloigner. C'est en se disant rien qu'il essaye de résister.

E « Depuis que ça c'est passé je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi. Qu'est ce qui nous a poussés à faire ça. Je pense que pour toi, ça a été la fatigue la pression ta femme tu t'es simplement laissé emporté. Je sais que tout ne se résume pas à ça mais je pense que inconsciemment se soir là c'est ce qu'il c'est passé. Je pense aussi que par la suite tout c'est mélangé pour toi parce que tu n'a pas sue gérer cet écart parce qu'à la base tu es quelqu'un de trop droit qui ne se pardonne pas. Pour moi ça a été différent. Je pense qu'inconsciemment j'en ai toujours eu envie réellement envie. Et ce n'était pas parce que j'étais fatiguée ou malheureuse c'était juste parce que j'en avais envie. Et ensuite je n'ai pas su gérer se retour à la réalité ne pas pouvoir en parler devoir te voir tous les jours parler de toi être naturelle alors que je n'avais pas eu le temps de gérer mes émotions. Et je t'en ai voulu. Je te voyais heureux, je t'ai vue t'exhiber avec Cassandra et je… »

S « Arrête.. »  
E « Laisse moi finir. »  
S « Non s'il te plais… »  
E « Pourquoi? Tu as bien fait ton mea-culpa tout à l'heure laisse moi faire le miens. »  
S « Non parce que plus tu parle plus j'ai envie de t'embrasser. Parce que ce n'était pas du tout fait sous le coup de la fatigue ou de pression. Et parce que je ne suis pas heureux. Alors s'il te plais tais toi et rentre. »

S'agenouiller devant l'objet de notre addiction. Se complaire dans les ténèbres.

Elle c'est agenouillé au sol devant lui c'est un réflexe. Il c'est avancé c'est un réflexe. Elle a enlevé son haut c'est un réflexe.

Ses yeux ont parcourue son corps par réflexe. Il a suivie son geste par réflexe. Il se laisse caresser par réflexe. Il embrasse ses épaules en lui défaisant son soutien gorge par réflexe. Il admire ses seins par réflexe. Elle le fixe intensément par réflexe. Il s'approche doucement et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes par réflexe. Elle l'embrasse passionnément par réflexe.

E « Tu ne l'a quitteras jamais je le sais mais juste cette nuit.. Juste pour cette nuit.. »  
S « Je suis désolé.. »

Il la porte en mettant ses jambes autour de sa taille par réflexe. Il l'a dépose délicatement sur son lit en lui enlevant son pantalon et sa culotte par réflexe. Il se met nue par réflexe. Il se place entre ses jambes en lui embrassant les seins par réflexe. Elle s'agrippe à son dos par réflexe. Elle lui plante ses ongles en le mordant par réflexe. Il l'a pénètre violemment par réflexe. Il l'a regarde en la possédant par réflexe. Elle lui murmure quelque chose qu'il n'entends pas par réflexe. Il l'embrasse par réflexe. Il reste en elle c'est un réflexe.

S'agenouillé devant l'inacceptable et se relevé. Avoir conscience de ce qu'on a fait mais relevé la tête. Se regarder dans l'abime et se supporter. Ne pas se répugner. Renier. S'accepter. Désirer. Se haïr. Etre désespéré. Accepter l'inacceptable. Admettre la déception. Admettre ses faiblesses mais s'aimer quand même.

Elle se réveille doucement le corps douloureux. Elle se réveille doucement et tourne la tête pour le regarder. Elle se réveille doucement et se hait d'avoir céder. Elle se réveille doucement et se délecte de sa nuit malgré elle. Elle se réveille doucement et se dégoute infiniment. Elle se réveille doucement et sent sa poitrine douloureuse elle se réveille doucement…

Il ne dort pas mais ouvrir les yeux le tétanisent. Il a céder et c'est enliser dans ce qu'il fuyait. Il a céder et se gifle intérieurement pour se punir. Il a céder et ne sait plus comment se sortir de cette situation. Il a céder mais souhaite désespérément qu'elle reste encore quelques minutes avant que tout s'arrête. Il a céder et il sait qu'en ouvrant les yeux tout deviendras réel. Il a céder.

Elle sait qu'il ne dort pas et décide de mettre un terme à cette situation qui ne devrait pas avoir lieux. Elle se relève doucement et regarde l'heure qu'il est. Elle enfile rapidement ses vêtements. Et vient se rasseoir au bout du lit en regardant ses mains.

E « Il est quatre heures du matin je vais rentré. »  
S « Je suis désolé.. »  
E « Arrête de l'être c'est moi qui ai franchie la ligne cette fois. »  
S « Regarde moi! »

Il c'est rapproché pour mieux lui parlé. Il a crié. Elle se met a pleurer. Il a crié.

S « Pardon excuse moi. Je ne veux pas que tu baisse la tête jamais pas avec moi. Tu n'as pas a avoir honte! C'est moi qui suis marié je suis papa! C'est moi qui faute c'est à moi de baisser la tête. »  
E « Ce n'est pas aussi simple et je ne veux pas en parler. Je te l'ai dis je sais que tu ne l'a quitteras jamais je voulais juste être là cette nuit. Tout le reste n'a aucune importance. »  
S « Ecoute Emily je n'ai plus envie de tout ça. De mensonges et de discussions interminables et inutiles. Elles ne nous ont menés à rien jusqu'à présent. »

Elle se retient. Elle retient éperdument cette boule au fond de sa gorge. Elle retient férocement ses larmes qui la menacent. Mais il est tard et elle est épuisé. Il est tard et elle est désespéré alors malgré elle, malgré toute sa bonne volonté elle cède.

Et c'est en cédant qu'elle avoue. C'est en cédant qu'elle se met à nue sans se demander ce qui va se passer. C'est en cédant qu'elle se rends compte que plus rien en se sera simple pour elle désormais..

Il sait qu'ils y sont. Ca y est ils y sont arrivés à se point de non retour. Voilà ce qu'il va se passer il le sait. Les larmes le chagrin et la haine vont s'installer, accompagnés du manque et de l'incertitude. Alors pour se raccrocher encore un peu à elle il essaye de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle recule. Alors il se résigne et ses épaules sont lourdes tout à coup..

E « Tu veux la vérité! Je ne sais plus. Tu me manque et je suis jalouse de tout mais je ne veux pas! J'ai envie de toi et tout mon corps te réclame mais je ne peux pas! La vérité c'est que je t'aime peut être sans m'en rendre compte mais tu as dix ans de plus que moi et tu es marié et père. Voilà la vérité bien triste vérité. Et qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant? Dit moi tu vas me dire que je t'aime mais que je ne l'accepte pas ? Que tu m'aime aussi? Qu'on va fuir c'est ça? Comme dans ses vieux romans à la con? C'est ça? Parce que si c'est ça je n'ai jamais crue à ses conneries. »  
S « Même si je te le disais on ne fuiras jamais je ne peux pas la quitter. Ca n'a jamais été fait sous le coup de la fatigue et je te haie depuis que ça c'est passé parce que tu m'obsède. Je sais que nous n'avons pas le même âge je sais que je suis marié et père mais je ne sais pas tu fais partie de moi. Tu me manque et j'ai envie de toi mais à quoi bon te le dire? A quoi bon te dire que je ne sais plus comment je t'aime? On ne fuira jamais ces romans à la con comme tu dis n'existe pas. »  
E « Tu es romantique tu le sais? »

C'est la fatigue ou la frustration. C'est l'heure tardive ou la situation. Mais ils ont réussis à se retrouver. Ils rient ensemble malgré eux parce qu'elle est drôle parce qu'il aime ça. Parce que c'est vrai et qu'il ne l'est pas. Parce qu'il ne sait plus l'être et que c'est désespérant.

S « D'accord »

Il se racle la gorge et devient jouer il se racle la gorge pour la dernière il se racle la gorge. S « Tu me manque tout le temps alors je te parle dans ma tête et tu m'aides. J'ai tout le temps envie de toi pas juste te faire l'amour juste te sentir près de moi t'embrasser alors quand c'est le cas je vais courir. Je te compare souvent aux femmes que je vois en essayant d'en trouver une autre plus jolie mais je n'y arrive jamais. J'essaye souvent de me dire qu'avec l'âge que j'ai et la vie que j'ai je n'ai pas le droit de te vouloir autant mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais plus si tu es mon amie avec qui j'ai dérapé ou mon amie dont je suis fou avec qui j'ai dérapé. Je suis perdue et c'est ce qui est le pire pour moi. Et c'est pour ça que je te fuis parce que peut être que dans une autre vie je t'aurais demandé de m'épouser mais dans cette vie la je te fuis car tu représente la fin de ma vie. »  
E « Je crois que je vais rentrer le Stephen romantique est épatant. »

Elle sourit malgré elle. Elle sourit devant ce qu'elle n'aura jamais. Elle sourit….


	11. Chapter 11 Le début de la fin

((Bonsoir à toutes! tout d'abord désolé pour le retard, alors merci pour tous vos commentaires pour vous répondre je ne sais pas combien de chapitres je vais mettre car je ne me rends pas compte mais c'est loin d'être finie, et n'oubliez pas que c'est une histoire dramatique la fin ne sera pas belle.. Les romans n'existent pas.. :-))

Elle sourit malgré elle. Elle sourit devant ce qu'elle n'aura jamais. Elle sourit….

Comment se dire adieux lorsqu'on ne le veut pas? Comment se dire que tout est finie aujourd'hui? Comment se séparer lorsqu'on se manque? Comment se protéger devant ce qui nous fait mal? Comment se comporter lorsque l'on a dérapé?

E « Je.. Je crois que je devrais y aller. »  
S « Je sais.. »  
E « Ecoute je.. C'est sûrement la dernière journée que l'on va passer ensemble avant cinq mois et se soir on est censé s'amuser alors essayons de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé ça te va? »  
S « Ca me va.. Tu.. Tu es une femme incroyable Em, réellement incroyable.. »  
E « Ca ressemble à un adieu là? »  
S « Non je pense juste que tu l'oublies.. »  
E « On va vraiment faire ça? »  
S « On pourrait! »  
E « Non on se connaît trop pour ça. Je.. Je peux te demander une faveur? »  
S « Em je ne crois pas que.. »  
E « Si j'ai besoin de t'appeler je peux? Je veux dire pendant ces cinq mois je pourrais? »  
S « Autant que tu voudras je serais toujours là pour toi. »  
E « Tu es une bonne personne ne l'oublie pas. »  
S « Tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien mieux que moi tu mérites bien mieux que cette vie. »  
E « C'est à moi d'en décider. Et je, je haie les adieux dort bien à tout à l'heure. »  
S « Em se soir la soirée sera filmé et des photos seront surement prisent est ce que.. »  
E « Oui ne t'inquiète pas je le sais. »  
S « Je te l'ai dis tu mérites mieux. »  
E « Je ne crois pas que tu sois idiot tu le sais? »

Il sourit malgré lui devant son ironie. Il sourit sachant pertinemment ou elle veut en venir et s'inclinant devant son intelligence et sa répartie..

S « Non je pensais que parfois c'était le cas! »

Il lui répond sur le même temps s'amusant de la situation. Il est tard ils le savent, il est tard mais la fin se profile. Il est tard mais les adieux sont difficiles..

E « Parfois seulement! Mais.. »  
S « Mais? »  
E « Tu n'es quand même pas assez idiot pour me dire que je mérite mieux ou même me dire ce que je mérite. Tu sais que c'est pathétique et tu sais que c'est à moi de décider. Les seules choses que je mérites sont les choses que je veux. »  
S « Tu.. Tu es définitivement beaucoup plus intelligente que moi.. »  
E « Tu sais je crois surtout que je.. Comment dire je suis ne le prends pas mal moins engagé et je crois que ça me rends plus libre que toi même dans ce que je dis.. »  
S « Vient là.. »  
E « … »  
S « S'il te plais. »  
E « Je mérites ce que je veux. Et le problème c'est que je te veux toi, mais le toi que je connais le toi avec qui je passe beaucoup de temps le toi pas marié mais se toi là n'existe pas dans la vie.. Dans la vrai vie… Je ne veux pas du toi marié qui me regarde à cette heure ci les bras tendu. Je suis désolé… »

Elle passe la porte sans le regarder il baisse la tête honteux de ce qu'il anticipe. Il baisse la tête honteux de ne pas vouloir d'elle auprès de lui. Il baisse la tête se sentant mesquin, manipulateur et menteur il baisse la tête et s'étale sur son lit. Et c'est là en pleine nuit qu'il se retourne et passeras le reste de celle ci à contempler le plafond en réfléchissant.

C'est lorsqu'elle arrive dans sa caravane qu'elle prends la mesure de ce qu'il c'est passé. C'est au moment ou elle passe la porte qu'elle se rends compte de ce qu'elle est. Et c'est lorsqu'elle referme celle ci à clef qu'elle passera le reste de sa nuit à pleuré..

Nous sommes capable du pire comme du meilleur. Nous sommes capables des plus grandes choses comme de plus basses. Nous sommes capable de candeur extreme comme de perfidie intense. Nous sommes capables de nous surpasser, mais nous sommes aussi capable de nous détruire..

Quelques semaines plus tard….


	12. Réponses commentaires pendules à l'heure

Bonjour à toutes et tous je me permets ce chapitre pour mettre un peu les pendules à l'heure et répondre à certains commentaires.

Tout d'abord Philip je ne vais pas me donner la peine d'écrire en Anglais puisque apparement ta traduction fonctionne très bien.

« Bonjour Philip, merci pour se commentaire maintenant laisse moi t'expliquer deux trois petites choses. Comme je l'ai précisé au début de cette Fic tout ceci est irréel. Je crois que j'ai été très clair sur se point c'est même sûr. Ensuite je vais peut être te rendre service car tu m'as l'air bien naïf. Il n'y a pas de pauvres acteurs ou de pauvres Stephen ou de pauvre famille. Chaque acteur et particulièrement Stephen et Emily on fait un choix, faire partie du monde de la télé et devenir célèbre. Ceci entraînant forcément des conséquences. Les fans hystériques, les journalistes, et les fantasmes qu'ils suscitent. Dit toi bien que tout ce qu'ils font est calculés, tout n'est qu'une question de communication. Donc crée le fantasme les fait vivre. C'est ce qui font que certains fan sont fan même si ils aiment le show. C'est ce qui permets la vente de produits dérivés etc etc. Donc je pense plutôt que pour toute cette notoriété et tous ces fantasmes ses acteurs nous disent merci. C'est ce qui les fait vivre, ce qui les rends de plus en plus célèbre et ce qui participe au côté mythique de ce duo! Et si les acteurs nous disent merci leurs familles également, sache bien une chose chacun d'eux vie très bien grâce à tout ça! Ravie d'avoir pu éclairé t'as lanterne bonne journée! »

Ensuite EM,

« Bonjour Em. Tu n'aime pas l'écriture c'est ton choix en même temps je ne t'ai pas obligé à lire. Toute critique est constructive même les plus simple! Par contre pour le reste je vais te l'expliquer comme à Philip. Le thème n'est pas dégueulasse puisque il relève du fantasme. Il participe à ce tout qui fait que ce duo, que ce show à autant de succès. Et le respect pour les acteurs le respect c'est ce ceci — t'a liberté s'arrête là ou celle des autres commencent—. J'ai précisé des le début que ceci n'était que fiction. Donc je pense que le respect est présent. Et encore une fois dis toi bien que chaque acteur se lève chaque matin en se réjouissant de faire partie de tout ceci et chacun d'eux a accepté le fait de faire fantasmé bien avant que ça n'offense qui que se soit. C'est le jeu le revers de la médaille et c'est ce qui fait leur succès. »

Voilà maintenant que tout ça est clair merci beaucoup à Amazing- Destiny, ophélie aurore scott, ckendra, et aux commentaires mit par des invités dont je n'ai pas les noms. Merci pour tout vraiment!

Bon week end. 


	13. Chapter 13 la douceur de la trêve

Bonsoir tout le monde merci merci mille merci pour tous vos commentaires. Et vous avez raison non je n'arrêterais pas je n'oblige personne à lire. Je vous promets de vous mettre des suites plus longues… Et oui c'est dramatique car la situation l'est et quelqu'en soit l'issue un drame en ressortiras forcément;  
ps: Vue ce qui se passe en ce moment je tiens à préciser qu'en aucun cas je souhaite de malheur à cette famille. Je ne fais que laisser s'exprimer mon imagination..

Quelques semaines plus tard….

Tout est terminé. Ils ont reprit le cours de leurs vies. Leurs vies sans l'un et l'autre, leurs vies de loin, mais leurs vies. Mais malgré tous malgré eux quelques tweets insignifiants échangés.. Il se rends dans un bar ou elle lui demande de lui dédicacer une chanson « she will be loved ».. Malgré eux ils s'espionnent se jalousant secrètement en se manquant..

Ils n'y sont pas parvenue ils n'ont pas réussi à garder cette relation qu'ils chérissent tant. La peur de se perdre la peur de se faire surprendre la peur de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer à repris le dessus. Alors ils l'ont choisis.

Oui ils ont choisis cette option malgré eux sans peut être le vouloir vraiment. Cette option sans appels, sans messages, sans rien le néant. Le néant rien n'est pire que le néant. Car c'est dans le néant que la moindre parcelle de lumière devient si éblouissante que l'on devient accro. C'est dans le néant qu'un simple tweet insignifiant devient obsédant.

C'est dans le néant que le voir heureux la hante. C'est dans le néant qu'il jalouse affreusement chaque personne la tenant par la taille. Et c'est dans le néant que le manque est le plus insupportable. Il se rends à une convention il sait qu'il va peut être la voir. Alors malgré lui au milieu de ce néant un soir seul sur son canapé il y met fin. Une simple question un simple message une simple lumière..

s « Slt! »  
e « Slt »

Elle sourit malgré elle. Malgré sa soirée, malgré ses amis, elle sourit. Elle retrouve se sourire qui lui manquait tant. Elle se resserre un verre. Elle se resserre un verre et perds son sourire. Elle perds son sourire et repose son téléphone. Elle repose son téléphone et va danser. Elle va danser et revient. Elle revient et regarde son téléphone en souriant. Elle sourie et se jette dessus malgré elle, comme une gamine qu'elle est encore..

s « Ca va? » e « Tout va bien. Ma mère n'a rien. Tu es tout seul? »

Il sait ou elle veut en venir il sait qu'il a failli. Il sait qu'il aurait du malgré le néant lui demander et ne pas cesser d'être là. Mais le néant commençait à lui plaire il était devenue confortable et c'est confortablement qu'il se disait que si elle avait besoin elle appellerait.

Le problème avec le néant se sont les soirs comme se soir. Se sont les soirs ou il se retrouve seul laissant Cassandra profiter de ses amis. Le problème c'est lorsque son néant et lui sont en tête à tête. Il a lutter mais se soir il a faibli se soir il l'a préfère à son néant les deux lui sont néfastes..

Elle l'a piqué volontairement. Elle l'a piqué en souriant plutôt fière d'elle et heureuse de lui faire du mal. Elle l'a piqué et son néant devient tout à coup beaucoup plus supportable..

s « Oui. »  
e « Tu avais quelque chose à me dire en particulier? »  
s « Tu passeras à la convention? »  
e « Pourquoi veux tu le savoir? »

Il lui manque affreusement, il lui manque autant qu'elle est honteuse. Elle lutte. Elle lutte contre chaque partie de son corps qui lui ordonne de lui glisser un mot doux. Chaque partie qui lui ordonne de se jeter à ses pieds de lui dire que rien n'est important qu'elle veut juste le toucher encore une fois..

Elle n'a jamais été aussi fière d'elle. Elle n'a jamais été aussi fière de résister à ce qu'elle veut plus que tout. Et c'est fièrement qu'elle le remets à l'endroit ou il doit être. C'est fièrement avec les larmes aux yeux et la gorge serré qu'elle le ramène à son néant..

s « Pour savoir si je te vois.. »  
e « Tu te sens seul? »  
s « Laisse tombé, je dois te déranger bonne soirée. »  
e « Non tu ne me dérange pas tu ne me dérange jamais. Mais plus rien, rien du tout tu ne m'a même pas demandé si ma mère allait bien! Et la tu es seul chez toi tu t'ennuie et tu demandes si tu vas me voir? Pourquoi la convention sera plus drôle tu as besoin d'un peu de piquant? »  
s « Tu me manque je crois. »  
e « Quand tu seras sûr de quelque chose fait mois signe. Tu es pathétique. »  
s « Très bien. Ne change rien. »  
e « Parfait. »

Il jette son téléphone se lève. Il jette son téléphone en se mordant les lèvres. Il se mord les lèvres en se servant un verre. Il se serre un verre en tapotant machinalement la table. Il tapote machinalement la table en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour oublier. Et c'est à se moment là que le néant revient. C'est à se moment là qu'il revient si violemment qu'il ne supporte plus la solitude. Alors il pose son verre, éteints les lumières prends son téléphone et va se coucher à côté de sa fille délicatement..

Elle fourre son téléphone au fond de son sac et part à la recherche d'une cigarette. Cigarette qu'elle fume machinalement. Un verre qu'elle se resserre tristement. La fierté la délaissé, elle ne se redresse plus. La fierté la délaissé et la tristesse a repris le dessus. Et le regret s'installe. Elle n'aurait pas du, mais elle a bien fait. Elle n'aurait pas du mais elle ne peut plus rien dire. Elle n'aurait pas due et elle ne devrait pas faire ça non plus..

e « Je suis désolé.. »

Il fermait à peine les yeux, il sourit..

s « Je sais… »  
e « Toi aussi.. »  
s « Je te fais signe j'en suis sûr.. »  
e « Je serais là. Je le sais depuis quelques jours.. Tu n'es sur de rien.. »  
s « Je suis sur que tu manque. »  
e « Tu ne m'a pas appelé! »  
s « Je sais. »  
e « Je ne peux pas le faire moi. »  
s « Je sais.. Mais si tu me manque sans te parler qu'est ce qui va se passer si je te parle tout le temps.. J'aimerais bien te parler de toi.. »  
e « Me parler de moi? :-) »  
s « Parler à mon amie librement.. »  
e « Je t'écoute. »

L'impression d'être un gamin. L'impression d'avoir seize ans. L'envie de ne pas s'arrêter. L'excitation du message d'après. L'oublie de l'interdit. L'instant sans le néant..

s « Tu sais que c'est impossible. »  
e « Je crois que toi et moi avons dépassé se stade là. »

Elle sourit ils sont revenus et ont balayés le néant. Ils sont là. Ses papillons qui lui ont tant manqué. Ses papillons qui ne viennent jamais lorsque c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Ses papillons qu'elle chéri presque et qu'elle n'a pas envie de quitter tout de suite..

s « Em j'ai un problème avec une fille et j'ai fait une bêtise. »

Ses joues s'empourprent et elle rentre dans son jeu. Elle rentre dans son jeu et est excité malgré elle. Elle est excité et l'espace d'un instant elle ne fait plus partie de la fête. Elle ne fait plus partie de la fête et s'isole avec lui..

e « Qu'elle bêtise? »  
s « J'ai trompé Cassandra. Tu ne la connais pas Em je sais que j'ai merdé mais cette fille n'est pas comme les autres.. »  
e « Qu'est ce que ça te fais de l'avoir trompé? »  
s « J'ai honte et je me dégoute quand je vois la personne qu'elle est. Je sais qu'elle ne me pardonneras jamais. Même si en ce moment c'est compliqué j'ai merdé. Mais le problème Em c'est que j'ai craqué plusieurs fois. »  
e « Et c'est ce qui fait que tu te dégoute? »  
s « Non j'ai juste l'impression d'être un salaud qui n'a pas eu assez de remords pour résister. Donc si en fait je me dégoute encore plus. »  
e « Et cette fille? »  
s « C'est ça le problème em c'est que cette fille me fait. »  
e « Qu'est ce qu'elle te fais? »  
s « J'ai du mal à l'expliquer Em. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me rends vivant. C'est ça le problème et c'est ce qui me rends fou. J'ai trompé Cassandra mais en plus je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. »  
e « Et tu penses à quoi quand tu penses à elle? »  
s « Je pense qu'elle me manque mais que je ne peux pas. Je pense que j'ai envie de partager des choses avec elle mais je n'ai pas le droit. Il faut que je te la présente tu comprendras pourquoi elle me manque autant.. Elle est si jeune.»  
e « Tu crois qu'on peut aimer deux personnes? Sans jamais quitter l'une des deux? L'âge te bloque? »  
s « Je n'en sais rien. Avant je t'aurais dit non aujourd'hui je ne sais pas. Mais je me dit que si elle m'obsède autant c'est qu'il y a une raison. Bien sur que ça me bloque elle a dix ans de moins que moi! Elle a sa vie devant elle, et elle peut avoir le monde à ses pieds. »  
e « Tu n'as pas le droit de te dégouter.. »  
s « Pourquoi? »  
e « Parce que quand je te le lis je ne vois pas quelqu'un de dégoutant. Je vois quelqu'un de torturé.. »  
s « Je suis tellement pitoyable que je l'espionne sur internet tu crois que je suis malade? »  
e « Peut être qu'elle fait pareil.. »  
s « Em c'est dur de lutter contre soit. Se soir j'ai voulu lui parler pas pare que j'étais seul mais parce que j'étais fatigué de lutter mais elle l'a mal prit je comprends remarque. »

La suite demain matin..


	14. Chapter 14 les aveux

Bonsoir tout le monde je suis navré pour le retard mais avec les récent évènements je n'ai pas pue venir avant. Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée prenez soin de vous.

e « Peut être qu'elle fait pareil… »  
s « Em c'est dur de lutter contre soit. Se soir j'ai voulu lui parler pas parce que j'étais seul mais parce que j'étais fatigué de lutter mais elle l'a mal compris je comprends remarque.. »  
e « Si tu pouvais lui dire tous ce que tu penses même les mauvaises choses sans barrières que lui dirais tu? »

Il sourit et essaye de calmer sa respiration, il ne veut surtout pas réveiller sa fille. Il sourit et sait que c'est la délivrance pour lui. Il sourit et sans aucunes retenues vide son sac…

s « Je lui dirais que je suis désolé d'avoir cédé. Que j'aurais préféré me retenir. Je lui dirais que maintenant que je l'ai fais je ne sais plus ou j'en suis alors que je ne me laisse pas se droit. Je lui dirais que si parfois je la fuis c'est parce que j'ai peur de l'aimer comme un fou. Je lui dirais que si j'ai fauté c'est parce que c'est elle et pas une autre. Je lui dirais qu'elle me manque et que je la vois partout. Je lui dirais sûrement que je l'aime sans me l'avouer. Mais je lui dirais aussi que j'ai attendu ma famille toute ma vie et que pour moi ce choix est impossible même si la savoir avec un autre me tueras sûrement. »

Elle relit le message plusieurs fois machinalement. Elle le relit plusieurs fois et part à la recherche d'une autre cigarette. Elle ne cesse de le relire et ne réponds même plus lorsque son amie lui pose une question.

Comment savoir lorsqu'on fait le bon choix? Comment se dire qu'après une tempête que l'on déclenche le soleil reprendras sa place? Comment fait on pour sauter à pieds joint dans ce qui semble être le choix le plus fou de sa vie?

La plupart du temps et ce bien malgré lui l'aitre humain ne fait rien. La plupart du temps il se contentera de souffrir en silence et de mourir à petit feu. La plupart du temps le courage nous abandonne au moment de déclencher la tempête. Et la plupart du temps c'est bien des années plus tard que l'on se dit que la tempête était bien peu de choses..

e « Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'elle te répondrais? »  
s « Je crois que la situation lui ferait peur. »  
e « Pourquoi? »  
s « Je te l'ai dis Em elle est très jeune. »  
e « Parce qu'elle est jeune elle n'est pas courageuse? »  
s « Parce qu'elle est jeune elle ne voudrait pas d'une telle situation! »  
e « Tu ne crois pas que c'est à elle de faire se choix? »  
s « Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie qu'elle le fasse.. »  
e « C'est un autre problème.. »  
s « Si elle le fait elle me le reprocheras peut être alors que je me le reprocherais déjà comment vivre avec ça? »  
e « Peut être qu'elle ne le te reprocheras jamais et peut être qu'elle te remercieras pour se choix. Peut être que c'était écrit depuis le début et peut être qu'elle te diras tous les jours que tu as été le meilleur choix de sa vie. »  
s « Une vrai reine.. »  
e « Je crois que je la connais.. »  
s « Ah bon? »  
e « Oui maintenant que tu m'en parles et je vais lui rendre service en t'avouant quelque chose. Tu ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dis.. »  
s « Je te le promets. »  
e « Elle m'a dit que vous ne vous parliez plus depuis quelques semaines et je ne devrais pas te le dire mais ça lui a fait beaucoup de mal.. »  
s « Parce que je lui manque en tant qu'ami je le sais j'ai merdé.. »  
e « Stephen tu ne lui diras jamais ce que je te dis tu ne lui en parleras jamais tu me le jure? »  
s « Je te le jure. »  
e « Tu lui manque ce n'est pas toi en tant qu'ami qui lui manque mais toi. Et je crois qu'elle n'y arrive pas elle n'arrive pas a passer a autre chose et elle n'arrive pas à s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Je crois que tu n'as pas idée de ce qui se passe pour elle. Et il y a autre chose mais promets moi de ne rien dire et ne pas réagir.. »  
s « Je vais faire de mon mieux. »  
e « Non promets le moi. »  
s « Je te le promets. »  
e « Sans ne rien répondre et sans rien dire. »  
s « Je te le jure. »

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieur et sent son coeur s'accélérer. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieur et transpire. Elle essaye de construire une phrase elle essaye d'écrire quelque chose de cohérent. Et essaye autant qu'elle le peut d'être clair, autant qu'elle le peut..

e « Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait du retard presque rien mais elle va faire une prise de sang cette semaine. Personne n'est au courant et même si elle ne veut pas le garder je pense que tu dois le savoir. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle a réagit comme ça avec toi.. »

Il relit le message plusieurs fois et tente de se calmer. Il relit le message plusieurs fois et sent ses tempes lui marteler le visage. Il relit le message et se lève doucement. Il relit le message et quitte la chambre. Il relit le message et va se servir un verre sans même allumer la lumière. Il le relit et s'assoie abattu sur le canapé..

s « Comment v'a t'elle par rapport à ça? »  
e « Je te l'ai dis aucune question. »  
s « Elle m'a dit qu'on devait se voir lors de la convention elle vient toujours? »  
e « Oui elle m'a dit qu'elle y allait. »  
s « Tu peux lui dire quelque chose pour moi? »  
e « Je peux lui faire passer le message oui mais je te l'ai dis aucun commentaires rien.. »  
s « Tu peux lui dire que je n'ai jamais autant voulu être auprès d'elle qu'en ce instant.. »  
e « Je ne crois pas qu'elle voudra de ta pitié ou de ta compassion.. »  
s « Et de mon amour? »  
e « Le jour ou tu seras sûr que ça en est peut être. Mais aimer deux personnes ce n'est pas bon surtout pour toi.. »  
s « Tu me manque… »  
e « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis? »  
s « Comme ça là..? »  
e « Je ne te demanderais jamais de choisir entre elle et moi et je ne veux pas que tu le fasses dans tous les cas d'accord? »  
s « Qu'est ce que tu me demandes la exactement? »  
e « Je te dis juste que je ne te demanderais jamais de choisir. Et pour l'instant ton choix est fait et ce n'est pas moi qui te pousserais à en faire un autre. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de respecter mon choix coute que coute. »  
s « Je te le promets. »  
e « Je pensais absolument tout ce que je t'ai dis. »  
s « Je sais.. »  
e « Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir y aller. »  
s « A cette heure ci tu vas ou? »  
e « Je vais chez un ami et on ne va pas jouer à ça toi et moi.. »  
s « C'est vrai bonne soirée. »  
e « Merci toi aussi. »  
s « Non attends! »  
e « Quoi? »  
s « Tu n'es pas obligé.. »  
e « De quoi? »  
s « De faire ça. »  
e « De faire quoi? »  
s « De finir chez un ami. »

Elle rassemble ses affaires et sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle rassemble ses affaires et ne rêve que d'une chose remettre les pendules à l'heure. Elle a tout fait elle lui a tout avouer elle lui a tout dit et voilà comment finie cette conversation. Elle a tout fait et lui n'a rien compris. Elle a tout fait il ne comprendras peut être jamais..

e « De finir chez un ami? Mais attends tu sous entends quoi? Que je vais me forcer à avoir une relation sexuelle pour t'oublier? Tu n'as strictement rien compris! Je viens de t'avouer que j'ai du retard que j'ai peur d'être enceinte! Je t'ai avoué que je ne pensais qu'à toi que je n'arrivais pas à m'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre et c'est comme ça que tu réagis! C'est mon côté gamine qui me pousserait à coucher avec une personne qui ne m'attire pas pour oublier l'homme qui me manque? »  
s « Tu me rends fou pardon! »  
e « Pauvre con bonne soirée. »

Il a voulu répondre mais il a entendu la porte d'entrée. Il a voulu répondre mais il a à peine eu le temps de tout effacer. Il a voulu répondre mais elle lui saute déjà dans les bras à moitié ivre et il l'accueil à moitié là…


	15. Chapter 15 l'échappé belle

Bonjour tout le monde la suite sera beaucoup plus longue cette fois j'essaye de coller le plus possible avec des évènements réels. En espérant que cela vous plaise bonne journée à tous je vous met la suite se soir.

Il a voulu répondre mais il a entendu la porte d'entrée. Il a voulu répondre mais il a à peine eu le temps de tout effacer. Il a voulu répondre mais elle lui saute déjà dans les bras à moitié ivre et il l'accueil à moitié là…

Elle a essayé milles tenues. Elle c'est regardé mille fois. Elle a changé mille fois de coiffure. Elle c'est dit mille fois qu'elle en faisait trop. Elle a regardé mille fois son téléphone. Et c'est au bout de mille fois qu'elle a prit un jean, une casquette et un pull. C'est au bout de se périple qu'elle c'est décidé à ne rien changer à quoi bon elle n'est même pas sur de le voir. A quoi bon ces mille tenues ne lui ressemblent même pas..

Elle c'est maquillé et c'est prêtée au jeu des photos avec ses amies. Elles l'attendent à l'hôtel elle est prête à partir. Elle se regarde une dernière fois et cherche son parfum. Elle se regarde une dernière fois et remets une mèche. Elle se regarde une dernière fois et enfile sa casquette. Elle est dans la voiture elle se regarde une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur. La voiture a démarré elle ne respire plus elle rêve de descendre…

Il est sur scène et est un peu nerveux. Il est sur scène et se prête avec une facilité déconcertante aux jeux des questions réponses. Il est sur scène mais chaque question le ramène à elle et chaque réponse l'achève. David est là et le soutien, il le sait, il sait que quelque chose ne vas pas mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de parler alors il fait ce qu'il fait de mieux il le soutien.

Journaliste: « Ok. Du coup à quoi s'attendre maintenant comment ce couple va nous surprendre? »

Il sourit et y voit malgré lui une similitude déconcertante avec la réalité. Il sourit baisse la tête et est las de ces questions auxquelles il ne peut pas répondre. Il sourit et se dit que n'y lui n'y Oliver ne la mérité.. Il sourit baisse la tête adresse un sourire franc à David et l'aperçois. Il sourit et se fige. Il sourit et l'admire discrètement sous le regard de centaines de personnes. Il sourit et malgré lui se lève et se rapproche pour lui dire bonjour..

Elle c'est armé de tout son courage et de tout son calme. Elle c'est armé de toute sa fierté et de toute sa sérénité. Elle c'est si bien armée qu'elle s'imagine même être capable de ne pas fondre devant lui. Elle c'est tellement armée qu'elle s'avance la tête haute face à la scène. Elle c'est si bien armée que lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit elle sent ses jambes tremblées et son coeur s'accéléré..

Ils les regardent se rapprocher doucement. Il les regarde se sourire et se délecter du coin de l'oeil. Il les regarde s'enlacer. Il l'a regarde se perdre en lui et le regarde enfouir sa tête dans son coup..

s « C'est bon de te voir. »  
e « Tu m'as manqué. »  
s « Reste après.. »  
e « Peut être. »

Les journalistes et autres intervenant n'ont jamais été aussi heureux de ce coup du hasard qui annonce déjà des internautes et fans en délire. Ils sentent des objectifs les martelés, ils entendent des commentaires se hisser au plus haut dans la foule. Ils se laissent à regret et échange quelques banalités au micro. Ils doivent se séparé ils n'interviennent pas ensemble à regret…

Le calme est retomber et David et Stephen au calme. L'un consulte ses messages et l'autre savoure un encas. Toute l'équipe est dehors et se calme au milieu de cette agitation constante permets à David de poser LA question..

d « C'est moi ou il y a un truc bizarre avec Emily? »

L'homme n'est décidément pas délicat..

s « Un truc bizarre? Non pas que je sache pourquoi ? »  
d « Je vous ai trouvé bizarre tout à l'heure. »  
s « Ca fait un moment qu'on c'est pas vue c'est peut être ça. »  
d « Oui c'est sûrement ça si tu le dis! »  
s « Bon ok! Qu'est ce qu'il y a parle! »  
d « Ah je sais pas je te demande tu me mens c'est qu'il y a quelque chose donc tu ne veux rien dire ok fais juste gaffe! »  
s « Faire gaffe? »  
d « Tu es marié et c'est une gamine! »  
s « Allez vient on rejoint notre hôtel pour cette nuit. »

Il préfère couper court et ne relève même pas sa dernière remarque à quoi bon il a raison. Il préfère couper court et c'est avec le sourire qu'il se redresse lui tape l'épaule en toute amitié ou en signe d'approbation. Il préfère couper court et sort son téléphone pour voir qui vient de lui envoyer un message. C'est elle..

e « Se promener en ville avec casquettes lunettes et foulard se soir sa te dis? :-) »

Comment fait elle ça? Comment fait elle pour le faire rire alors qu'il a envie de pleurer? Comment fait elle pour être là au moment ou il ne le veut pas? Comment fait elle pour le faire plier en toute circonstance? Comment fait elle?

Elle le fait c'est peut être ce qui compte au fond. C'est un vieux con marié qui ne résiste pas à une gamine incroyable voilà ce qu'il est. Mais à se moment là l'idée le fait sourire..

s « Je crois même que je viendrais avec une perruque! »  
e « Je ne te crois pas tant que je ne l'ai pas vue. »  
s « A tout à l'heure alors! »

Elle s'agace de la lenteur de se début de soirée et s'empresse d'expédier le dessert. Elle n'aime pas ce côté d'elle. Elle n'a jamais aimé ce côté d'elle. Elle trouve un prétexte aussi bidon soit il. Elle trouve un prétexte et ses amies sans la croire vraiment la laisse partir. Elle trouve un prétexte et camoufle dans son sac lunette, chapeau, foulard et petit clin d'oeil perruque.

Elle se réconforte et se fait du bien sur le chemin. Elle se réconforte en se disant que s'il reste à l'extérieur ils ne font rien de mal après tout. Elle ne veut aucun contact. Elle ne veut pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Elle ne veut pas l'embrasser. Elle ne veut rien de lui, elle le veut. Elle le veut à côté d'elle, elle veut l'écouter parler, elle veut sentir son odeur, elle veut le voir, elle veut le regarder. Voilà ce qu'elle veut…

e « Je pars je vais arriver à l'angle de ton hôtel. »  
s « Je suis paré. Nous pourrons déambuler tranquille personne ne me sauteras dessus :-) ! »  
e « Qu'elle modestie! » s « Je crois plutôt que c'est de la lucidité :-) ! »

Il c'est préparé il a appelé sa femme et vue sa fille. Il c'est préparé en disant à David qu'il allait dormir. Il c'est préparé et à revêtue son costume. Le ridicule de la situation le fait sourire. Le ridicule et la légèreté de leur rendez vous le soulage. Il se réconforte en se disant qu'il ne fait rien de mal. Il se réconforte en se disant que se soir il sera serein. Aucun combat intérieur.

Et même si la situation est ridicule. Et même si il est déguisé. Même si sa perruque lui tiens chaud. Même si tout ça il est soulagé. Il ne veut rien se soir. Il ne veut pas la toucher. Il ne veut pas l'embrasser. Il ne veut même pas lui faire l'amour. Il veut juste la regarder. Il veut juste l'écouter. Il la veut juste à côté de lui. Voilà ce qu'il veut..

Leurs coeurs s'accélère malgré eux, l'interdit peut être ou le ridicule troublant de la situation. Leurs coeurs s'accélère et elle est la première à le voir…

e « Bonsoir! Tu sais que j'ai pensé que tu voulais m'agresser! »

Elle pouffe de rire malgré elle et l'attrape par le bras instinctivement. Elle pouffe de rire et est très vite rejoins par Stephen qui vient de s'apercevoir au détour d'une vitrine. Elle pouffe de rire et c'est bien malgré lui qui la retiens de peur de la voir tombé. Rien de calculer tout est une question d'instinct…

s « Je crois que j'ai un soucis d'accessoires! Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça? »  
e « Je crois que c'est le roux de tes cheveux! » s « Les tiens valent le détour! C'est peut être toi le problème! »

Ils s'admirent en prenant la pose devant cette vitrine. Ils s'admirent et se trouvent particulièrement beaux et innocents. Ils s'admirent et malgré eux se sourient. Et c'est en s'admirant qu'ils décident de marcher…

e « Non tu déconnes! Arrête ahahahaha il a oser! » s « Si je te jure devant une centaines de personnes! Et tu sais c'est là ou tu réponds poliment en te disant mais quel connard! »

Elle rie de bon coeur et sans retenue. Elle rie et s'amuse à retrouver celui avec qui elle aimait tant flâner. Elle rie et se dit que comme ça ils valent le détour. Elle rie et malgré elle ressent un petit pincement juste là. Si ce petit pincement qui arrive lorsqu'on sait que la fin est proche. C'est celui ci en générale qui malgré soit nous serre la gorge et rends les yeux humides..

e « Je trouve que nos costumes aussi ridicules soient ils nous vont très bien! »  
s « Je trouve aussi en tout cas dans le genre psychopathe se baladant dans les rues en pleine nuit on ne fait pas mieux! »  
e « Sa te change d'habitude on ne te résiste pas! » s « C'est vrai j'avais déjà oublié! »  
e « On joue à un jeu marrant? »  
s « Ah tu sais toi et ton humour je ne sais pas! »  
e « Allez soit courageux! »

Elle lui a tapé le bras malgré elle en s'agrippant. Elle lui a tapé le bras en souriant et malgré elle malgré lui malgré tout elle se rapproche instinctivement..

Il s'attendrit devant autant de légèreté et savoure chaque instant passé avec elle. Il s'attendrit et malgré lui essaye de se souvenir la dernière fois qu'il a autant rit. Il s'attendrit et constate avec nostalgie qu'il ne s'en souvient même plus…

s « Ok je vais braver le danger je t'écoute! » e « Hahahaha. Ok tu m'a dis que tu étais irrésistible tu te souviens? »  
s « Très bien oui c'est un lourd fardeau à porter tu sais! »  
e « Tu m'étonnes ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours! Alors en homme irrésistible que tu es je te mets au défi de réussir à décrocher un numéro de téléphone tout de suite avec cette tenue! »  
s « Em tu es folle les pauvres femmes vont penser que je veux soit leur argent soit les agresser. »  
e « Tu es irrésistible ce n'est pas ce ridicule accoutrement qui vas changer cela si? Ou alors peut être que tu as peur. Si c'est le cas je serais déçue déçue déçue… »  
s « Ok! Ok! C'est normal tu veux de tes yeux constater le phénomène aucun soucis. »

Le soucis c'est qu'il fait nuit. Le soucis c'est qu'il porte des lunettes un foulard une perruque et une casquette. Le soucis c'est que son gabarit est impressionnant. Le soucis c'est que cette dame a pensé qu'il voulait la voler. Le soucis c'est qu'elle avait un objet lourd dans son sac. Le soucis c'est qu'il a le front légèrement amoché. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que n'y l'un n'y l'autre n'ont été reconnus…

Ils se sont réfugiés dans une ruelle calme et tamisé. Ils se sont réfugiés contre un mur lui adosser et elle à genoux devant lui. Ils se sont réfugiés. Elle se retient de rire et compatit faussement à la douleur de cette bosse qui apparaît sur son front. Elle se retient de rire et le plains avec toute la compassion dont elle peut faire preuve en cet instant..

Il a légèrement mal mais apprécie cet intérêt qu'elle porte à sa blessure. Il a légèrement mal mais apprécie la douceur de cette soirée. Il a légèrement mal et retire tout son accoutrement. Et c'est dans cette douleur à peine ressentie qu'il dépose tout par terre…

e « N'enlève pas tout on ne sait jamais. »  
s « Personne ne passer et puis j'ai trop chaud avec la douleur. »  
e « Je. Hum tu veux que nous passions acheté quelque chose pour te soulager. »  
s « Allez rigole. Non mais je sens que tu te retiens donc rie une bonne fois pour toute fou toi de ma gueule et ensuite peut être que je t'écouterais. »  
e « Excuse moi je te jure que ce n'est pas méchant mais tu l'a vue te hahahahahahahahahahahah »  
s « C'est ça continue continue hahahaha. Non mais je rêve j'ai une commotion cérébrale et tu te fou de ma gueule! »

Il fait semblant de faire la moue et croise les bras. Elle c'est redressé pour rire à gorge déployée et admire la scène. Elle enlève alors sa perruque, puis ses lunettes, suivie de son foulard et du reste. Et c'est en les enlevant qu'elle s'agenouille devant lui en se positionnant avec un air grave. Elle a envie de rire mais se mord l'intérieur de la joue. Elle a envie de rire mais ressent ce qu'elle voulait fuir se soir. Elle a envie de rire mais il est beaucoup trop près d'elle…

Lui et sa commotion cérébrale l'ont admiré retiré son accoutrement. Lui et sa commotion cérébrale l'ont scruté s'agenouiller devant eux. Lui et sa commotion ont soudain eu envie de l'embrasser. Si seulement cette commotion pouvait l'assommer..

e « Heu ok. Sérieusement tu veux qu'on essaye de te trouver quelque chose? »  
s « Non je suis aussi beau que fort je vais survivre! »  
e « Je crois que tu es aussi beau que fort que modeste! »  
s « Ca va c'est de l'humour! »  
e « Je sais.. Sérieusement il est tard dit moi si tu veux qu'on t'achète quelque chose avant de rentrer. »  
s « Non ca va aller. On peut rester là quelques minutes. »  
e « Oui bien sûr c'est toi qui a une commotion c'est toi qui décide. »  
s « Ok. Tu m'as fais beaucoup rire se soir merci. »  
e « Je t'en prie c'est naturel! »  
s « Et c'est moi le modeste je rêve! »  
e « J'ai passé une très bonne soirée aussi.. »  
s « Aucun journaliste personne ne nous a reconnu un vrai petit miracle. »  
e « C'est clair tu vois l'idée était plutôt bonne on devrait se déguiser plus souvent. »  
s « Pour me faire assommer par une sexagénaire non merci! »  
e « Si elle savait qu'elle a failli tuer Stephen Amell je crois qu'elle en ferait une dépression tu sais. »  
s « C'est vrai que tu es aussi belle que drôle… »

Il a penché légèrement la tête en la laissant reposer contre le mur. Son regard c'est attendrit et la rue aussi tamisé soit elle, elle se sent immédiatement touchée.. Elle a tout fait pour résister. Elle c'est tout dir pour ne pas céder. Elle a tout essayé pour garder ses distances. Mais avec cette attitude le combat est déloyale elle a déjà perdue…

C'est sortie malgré lui la commotion peut être? Il c'était promit de ne pas céder. Il c'était ordonner de dédier cette soirée à leur amitié. Il c'était quémander de ne pas l'admirer, de ne pas la toucher, de ne pas être tendre. Mais le combat est déloyale, elle est trop belle, trop drôle, trop douche pour lui. Il a déjà perdue. Du moins lui et sa commotion ont déjà perdus…

e « Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans le genre tu sais… »  
s « Je peux te poser une question? »  
e « Oui ce que tu veux. »  
s « Tu me prends vraiment pour un pauvre con? »  
e « Non. Je ne l'ai jamais pensé.. »  
s « Je suis désolé vraiment je n'aurais jamais du… »  
e « Te dire que j'allais m'envoyer en l'air juste pour me venger? »  
s « Je crois.. »  
e « Moi je crois surtout que c'était de la jalousie mal placé et tu n'as pas a être jaloux. »  
s « Je le sais… Belle intelligente et drôle mais tu es parfaite.. »  
e « Presque.. »  
s « Tu m'as beaucoup manqué… »


	16. Chapter 16 la peur

Bonsoir tout le monde désolé pour tout mais j'ai été en vacances sans wifi je ne savais pas comment vous écrire un message même avec mon téléphone. Je n'ai pas pensé à vous prévenir suis désolé bonne soirée à tous.

e « Presque.. »  
s « Tu m'as beaucoup manqué.. »

Comment expliquer se moment là? Comment décrire ce qui se passe à cet instant précis? Comment se pardonner? Comment se comprendre? Comment s'accepter?

La rue est déserte et la lumière tamisée. Ils sont au sol lui contre le mur et elle à genoux devant lui. Le problème c'est qu'elle est trop belle dans ce contexte. Le problème c'est qu'il a trop rie avec elle. Le problème c'est qu'il n'arrive pas à ne pas lui dire ce qu'il pense. Le problème c'est que tout son aitre lui demande de se rapprocher. Au fond le problème c'est ce qu'elle lui fait..

Tous la concernant partait d'un bon sentiment. Cette idée de virée à deux. Cette idée de déguisement. Cette idée d'échappée belle. Elle ne cherchait rien elle n'a à aucun moment voulu provoquer cet instant. Mais le problème c'est que depuis quelque temps chaque instant passé avec lui finit comme ça. Le problème c'est que depuis quelque temps même avec la meilleure volonté dont elle est capable elle n'arrive pas à lui résister lorsqu'ils en sont là. Le problème c'est qu'elle voudrait de ces moments plus souvent. Le problème c'est avoir en permanence quelque chose sous les yeux qui vous tends les bras mais qu'on ne peut pas toucher pour le ramener chez soit..

e « Toi aussi.. »  
s « Tu… Tu as fait un test? »  
e « Pas encore. Je vais la faire et je ferais le nécéssaire je t'avais demandé de ne pas m'en parler! »  
s « C'est quand même normal que je te demande! »  
e « Nous puisque de toute façon se ne sera jamais ton problème! »  
s « Je serais incapable de te laisser traverser quoi que se soit toute seule. »  
e « Pèse tes mots. »  
s « J'ai pesé chaque mot. »

Elle se rapprocher pas pour l'embrasser ou n'y même le toucher non. Elle colle son visage au sien pour qu'il comprenne. Elle colle son visage au sien pour qu'il saisisse chaque note chaque intonation de ce qu'elle va dire..

Mais n'empêche que coller son visage au sien lui donne des papillons malgré elle..

e « Tu sais depuis combien de temps nous nous connaissons? »  
s « Quatre ans! »  
e « Et depuis quatre ans tu as toujours été là des le début. Comme ci pour toi et moi tout était naturel. Nous avons échangés nos numéros, nous sommes devenus très vite amis confidents, mais tu sais quand j'ai eu le plus besoin de toi? Il y a quelques semaines et c'est se moment là que tu as choisi pour me planter! Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu as eu peur de moi! Parce que tu t'es dis je la fuis comme ça elle n'éclaboussera pas ma famille! Je ne veux surtout pas d'histoire elle me manque je pense à elle mais je préfère quand même la garder loin! Que tu ne quittes pas ta famille c'est normal mais que tu me fuis parce que tu crois que je vais gâché ta vie non! Je ne t'ai jamais menacé il n'y a jamais eu de ça entre nous! Donc ne me dit pas que tu seras incapable de me laisser traverser quoi que se soit toute seule tu l'as déjà fait. »  
s « Tu sais qu'elle est ton problème! Tu ne vois que ce que tu as envie de voir tu crois toujours avoir raison tu es bornée! »  
e « Quoi!? Borné moi c'est la meilleur! »  
s « Tu te permets de dire ce qui c'est passé dans ma tête alors que tu sais au fond que ce n'est pas ça. Tu me prends pour qui en fait? Je suis un pauvre con pour toi tu n'as juste pas le courage de me le dire! »  
e « Ecoute laisse tomber. Remets tous tu n'as pas l'air d'être entrain de mourir on peut rentrer. »  
s « Non! »  
e « Très bien reste là. »  
s « Oui c'est vrai. J'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur depuis le premier soir et pourtant je suis revenue. J'ai toujours eu peur qu'un jour tu te dises que le con que je suis ne mérite que ça et que tu mérite la vérité. Alors oui il y a eu ça et il y a eu le reste. Et le reste c'est ce goût dégueulasse de néant tous les jours, l'envie de te voir et la peur de le faire. Le manque la solitude en pleine foule. Je te l'ai dis le reste est dégueulasse. Et tu es bien trop borné pour me croire. Tu as raison je ne suis pas entrain de mourir rentrons. »

C'est ce moment là qu'il a choisie. C'est dans une ruelle sombre qu'il a choisie de le faire. C'est avec leurs costumes et leurs peurs de se faire serrer comme des lapins qu'il a choisie de le faire.

s « O et puis merde! Je crois que je suis amoureux ça te va la? Je crois que je t'aime! Mais le problème c'est que je crois que je t'aime comme si tu étais une partie de moi! T'es contente là? Contente de savoir que je te crève. Heureuse de savoir que je me torture l'esprit en permanence? Heureuse de te dire que ma vie est devenue un enfer parce que tu n'en fait pas partie? »

Il se rapproche pour qu'elle comprenne que tout ceci n'est plus un jeu. Il se rapproche pour qu'elle saisisse. Il se rapproche parce qu'il veut la voir, il se rapproche…

s « Alors Emily heureuse de savoir que je suis malheureux mais je n'ai pas le courage de bouger? Heureuse de savoir que je suis une merde et pas un salaud? »

Elle voulait répondre ah ça oui elle le voulait. Elle voulait elle aussi lui cracher sa haine. Elle voulait elle aussi hurler tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle voulait elle aussi lui dire. Mais elle n'a rien dit.

Mais au lieu de ça elle l'a embrassé puis elle a couru. Elle c'est jeté sur lui elle l'a respiré. Elle c'est jeté sur lui et la dévoré. Elle c'est jeté sur lui sans pouvoir le lâché. Elle c'est jeté sur lui et elle est partie. Elle c'est jeté sur lui puisa couru. Elle c'est jeté sur lui et c'est enfui..


	17. Chapter 17 La haine

Coucou tout le monde merci merci pour tous vos commentaires! Renomme Black tu m'as fais rire! Merci tout le monde et pour ceux qui ne mettent pas de nom merci! Je vous met une suite se soir et une autre demain soir. J'essaye d'être la plus réaliste possible et je n'aime pas les histoires à l'eau de rose je suis désolé…

Mais au lieu de ça elle l'a embrassé puis elle a couru. Elle c'est jeté sur lui elle l'a respiré. Elle c'est jeté sur elle l'a dévoré. Elle c'est jeté sur lui sans pouvoir le lâché. Elle c'est jeté sur lui et elle est parti. Elle c'est jeté sur lui puis a couru. Elle c'est jeté sur lui et c'est enfui…

Trois semaines, trois longues et interminables semaines. Il ne lui a pas écrit et n'y même répondu. Il n'a même pas prit la peine de répondre à quelques pics qu'elle lui a envoyé avec Katie. Rien le silence. Rien le néant douloureux et affreux néant. Comment la souffrance peut elle donner une habitude? Comment fait on lorsque notre corps notre esprit réagit malgré nous? Comment faire lorsque malgré soit on compense? Comment être heureuse lorsque malgré soit on se contente..?

Elle pense avoir la réponse. Entres ses faux fous rires, ses fausses soirées, son faux bonheur et ses fausses envies, elle compense. Et tout ceci est beaucoup plus supportable quand elle l'espionne. Elle c'est fait une raison malgré elle. Elle c'est dit que ça allait passé malgré elle. Elle c'est même observé tenté de l'oublier malgré elle. Alors c'est malgré elle qu'au bout de trois interminables semaines elle ne lui a plus écrit et elle n'a même plus cherché a attiré son attention.

Elle c'est posé milles questions, et puis elle c'est offert milles réponses. A t'il le dessus sur moi? Suis je accro au point ou j'accepterais tous? Dois je quitter la série? Faut il répondre à ce qu'il m'a dit? Peut être que l'ignorer serait la meilleur chose à faire. Peut être qu'en le fuyant il va revenir. Peut être qu'il a gagné je suis accro. Peut être que tout ceci n'a aucun sens. Peut être que lorsqu'on va reprendre le travail je devrais avoir quelqu'un oui si je me trouvais quelqu'un…

Le plus étrange c'est ce qu'elle voit de lui. Le plus étrange c'est se bonheur qui lui explose en pleine gueule. Le plus étrange c'est qu'elle lutte contre sa jalousie. Mais le plus étrange dans tous ça c'est qu'elle ne voudrait pas être à sa place, elle chéri de très loin la sienne à choisir..

Trois semaines, trois longues et interminables semaines. Il a réussi il ne lui a pas écrit. Il en a eu envie plus d'une fois, plus d'un soir, plus d'une après midi mais il a tenue. Elle a même réussie à le faire rire avec Katie mais il a tenue. Trois semaines. Trois semaines qu'il dort mal. Trois semaines qu'il pense à elle. Trois semaines qu'il mange mal, qu'il rit à moitié et qu'il ne vit que pour le bonheur de Mavi.

Trois semaines qu'il se demande si elle va bien. Trois semaines qu'elle lui manque. Trois semaines qu'il se demande si elle est vraiment enceinte. Trois semaines qu'il regarde malgré lui chaque blonde qu'il croise. Trois semaines qu'il l'espionne, qu'il l'imagine. Trois semaines et le pire c'est que son couple ne c'est jamais aussi bien porté, peut être que le malheur le rends meilleur. Peut être que le trou béant au creux de sa poitrine fait du bien à son mariage. Peut être que Dieu le récompense pour se renoncement, pour cette déchirure pour cette difficulté à respirer. Peut être qu'il a fait le bon choix, peut être que ça le rongeras peut être..

Mais Dieu le met à l'épreuve et ce week end il la voir il le sait. Il sait aussi qu'elle va l'apprendre aujourd'hui. Il sait qu'elle pensait ne pas le voir il sait qu'elle ne veut pas. Il sait.

Et il ressasse sans cesse ce qui lui a dit. Et il se remémore des le réveil sa réaction. Et il s'emprisonne un peu plus chaque jour. Et sa cage dorée devient étouffante mais si éblouissante. Et il se demande si elle va lui écrire, et il se demande si il doit le faire. Et c'est se soir que malgré lui il le fait de toute façon entre Dieu et lui ça a toujours été compliqué..

S « Ce week end on va devoir se voir. »

Elle appréciait son verre et essayait de s'amuser. Elle essayait de rire à gorge déployé et tentais de se détendre avant ce week end. Elle c'est mise en tête de rompre ce cycle. Elle c'est mise en tête de sortir de ce cercle infiniment vicieux. Lui qui revient elle qui le suit. Lui qui part elle qui compense. Lui heureux elle qui fait semblant. Alors ce message est mal tombé et le moment est mal choisi. Alors elle c'est fait violence ne voulant surtout pas retomber dans le cercle. Alors elle c'est dit que c'est aujourd'hui que tout est fini..

E « Oui je l'ai apprit tout à l'heure c'est cool. »  
S « Cool? »  
E « Oui cool. Au fait c'était une fausse alerte tout va bien je te souhaite une bonne soirée à samedi. »

Abasourdie? Surpris? Vexé? Blessé? Haineux? Ruiné?

Fière. Combative. Déterminée. Acharnée. Haineuse. Ruinée.

S « Tu es sérieuse là? »  
E « Ecoute. On va arrêter cette conversation tout de suite. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi, je n'ai pas envie de savoir comment tu vas. Je veux juste être polie ce week end passé un bon moment et retourné à ma vie. Alors sérieusement restons en là. »  
S « Ok. Bonne soirée. »

Le pire sentiment auquel l'aitre humain peut être confronté c'est l'ignorance, rien n'est plus insupportable. L'ignorance vous ronge. L'ignorance vous obsède. L'ignorance vous rends fou. L'ignorance vous tue. Et l'ignorance ne se retourneras même pas pour voir si vous êtes mort..

S « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue mais bravo bel effet! »  
E « Merci je me perfectionne en te côtoyant. »  
S « L'élève a dépassé le maître de loin. »

Comment fait il ça? Comment arrive t'il à susciter chez elle une telle haine? Comment à t'il fait pour qu'elle ne compense plus depuis un quart d'heure? Comment fait il pour la rendre vivante? Vivante de haine, vivante d'amour mais vivante! Comment a t'il fait?

Il c'est isolé dans la salle de bain depuis un quart d'heure et essaye de se contrôler. Il c'est isolé et s'imagine jeter son téléphone à travers la pièce pour se détendre. Il c'est isolé et ne rêve que d'une chose prendre un avion pour l'étriper. Il c'est isolé et malgré lui il vient de se rendre compte que le trou béant a disparu laissant place à la haine et la fougue. Elle a réussi…

E « J'espère ne jamais atteindre ton niveau. »  
S « Mesquin mais bien lancée. »  
E « Je te l'ai dis j'apprends beaucoup à te côtoyer. »  
S « Super allé bonne soirée. »  
E « Ah d'accord je vois c'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début? Avoir le dernier mot? Etre celui qui lancerait le dernier pic? Si c'est ça il suffisait de le dire je t'aurais laissé cette honneur! »  
S « Je ne suis pas un enfant! C'est juste qu'on tourne en rond je préfère couper court. »  
E « D'accord donc quand j'ai voulu couper court tu me demande à quoi je joue mais par contre toi c'est normal! Tu ne changeras jamais. »  
S « Sûrement je suis trop vieux pour ça. »  
E « Tu es surtout un vieux con. »  
S « Génial on va finir la dessus. »

Il a gagné elle est hors d'elle. Elle a gagné il est hors de lui.

E « Non on ne vas pas finir la dessus! Explique moi quelque chose pourquoi m'envoyer un message pour me dire qu'on allait se voir? »  
S « J'en sais rien un vieux con qui n'as pas réfléchi. »  
E « Le problème c'est que chez toi c'est une habitude de ne pas réfléchir. »  
S « Je le fais beaucoup trop au contraire. »  
E « Ah ça y est on y est! Stephen et son apitoiement! Stephen et ses pleurnicheries. Ouin, ouin je pense à toi tout le temps je te crève je t'aime mais pourtant je ne fais rien et je te déteste parce que c'est de ta faute. Tu es pathétique. J'ai vu une interview de toi récemment le journaliste te parle de moi et quand tu lui réponds tu touche ta bague tu as conscience que le monde entier t'observe et que tu n'es pas discret? »

On peut lui accorder une chose elle le surprendras en permanence.  
On peut lui accorder une chose il l'attendriras toute sa vie.

S « Whoua mais on y est celle qui a prit la tangente se lâche! C'est facile de me dire ça alors que tu n'as même pas été foutu de répondre! Tu t'es tiré voilà ce que tu as fais tu m'as embrassé et tu t'es tiré! Qu'est ce que tu croyais que j'allais te courir après? Que j'allais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps? »  
E « Non je pensais juste que tu pensais ce que tu as dis. Et d'ailleurs je suis heureuse de savoir que tu souffre on a ça en commun merci Stephen. »  
S « Dans le genre apitoiement tu es pas mal non plus. »  
E « A samedi ça ne sert à rien. »  
S « Tout à fait d'accord. »  
E « Très bien. »  
S « Bien. »

La suite demain soir!


	18. Chapter 18 Le brouillard

Je suis désolé pour le retard j'ai préparé une rentrée! Je ne vais pas vous donner le jour ou je vais mettre la suite se sera plus sur^^. Merci pour tous vos commentaires! Vous me faites rire! Merci à toutes!

Plus le taxi avance et plus elle a envie de pleurer. Plus le taxi avance et plus la haine, l'angoisse et l'impatiente lui nouent l'estomac. Plus le taxi avance et plus elle sent son corps fébrile. Plus le taxi avance et plus l'envie d'être partout sauf ici reprends le dessus. Et c'est dans son taxi qui ne cesse d'avancer qu'elle se demande comment elle en est arriver là…

Il est là depuis des heures sa présence des le début était indispensable. Il est là depuis des heures et ne cesse de se répéter le même film. Il ne fait l'impasse sur aucun détails, il a tout répété dans sa tête, comment l'accueillir, comment l'éviter, comment donner l'impression qu'ils s'apprécient. Il est là depuis des heures et plus la journée avance et plus il donnerait tous pour être ailleurs. Il est là depuis des heures et ne casse de se demander comment il a pu en arriver là…

W « Ca va? »  
S « Très bien pourquoi? »  
W « Café? »

Willa le met mal à l'aise malgré lui et bien malgré elle. Il n'a fait que la fuir depuis ce matin mais visiblement la tactique n'as pas été payante. Il ne veut pas se confronter à la réalité et pour lui aujourd'hui Willa représente cette réalité. Et qu'elle est douloureuse, qu'il n'aime pas le ton qu'elle emploie qu'il haie se regard qu'elle lui lance.

Il l'a suit tout de même avec son plus beau sourire en se faisant prendre en photo. Il prends le café qu'elle lui tends et la suit à l'extérieur pour qu'elle puisse fumer. Il se racle la gorge mécaniquement et joue avec sa casquette. Il sait qu'elle le sent et qu'elle s'en amuse il la connaît assez pour ça…

W « Bon pas trop fatigué? »  
S « De? Non ca va. »  
W « De m'éviter depuis ce matin d'éviter David également je t'ai vu… »  
S « Je n'évite personne j'ai été très pris par les interviews. »  
W « Tu n'as jamais su mentir. Ne dit rien je préfère. »

Il sourit et l'attrape par le coup en la ramenant vers lui. Ils ont toujours été très fusionnel lors des tournages mais jamais en dehors. Comme si ce statut de frère et soeur leurs collaient à la peau au boulot et s'envolait si tôt le boulot terminer. Mais malgré tout ça elle reste l'une des personnes qu'il affectionne le plus et sûrement une des rares en qui il a une confiance aveugle. Mais il n'y arrive pas, ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est pas lui, c'est cette putin de réalité qu'il ne veut pas affronter aujourd'hui..

W « Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. »  
S « Je t'écoute. »  
W « Je.. Ok j'ai vue Emily récemment et j'ai.. J'ai fouillé dans son téléphone. Ok, alors avant que tu t'énerve je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça je ne voulais faire de mal à personnes elle n'est même pas au courant et je suis désolé… »

Il pourrait hurler, il pourrait aussi la menacer, il pourrait lui gâcher sa journée, il pourrait mais non. Il l'a connait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne lui ment pas, mais le soucis c'est qu'il ne la connaît pas assez pour savoir ou elle veut en venir. Le soucis c'est qu'il a perdu le fil du film qu'il se répète depuis ce matin et qu'Emily va bientôt arriver. Le soucis c'est qu'aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas se confronter à la réalité..

S « Ok. Je vais écouter ce que tu as à me dire et je vais partir parce que je dois aller me changer. »  
W « C'est tout? »  
S « C'est ce que je peux faire de mieux là tout de suite. »  
W « Tu me pardonnes? »  
S « Non mais je te connais donc je comprends. Je t'écoute. »  
W « Je n'ai rien à dire. »  
S « Ok. Alors pourquoi tu m'en parles? »  
W « Parce que je ne pouvais pas passer ma journée à avoir envie de te le dire et parce que je voulais que tu sache que je suis là. »  
S « Allez dit le! »  
W « Quoi? »  
S « Ce que tu penses je te connais allez! »  
W « Je ne te comprends pas! »  
S « Quoi moi? Parce que tu l'a comprends elle? »  
W « Un peu mieux déjà. »  
S « Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas? »  
W « Ce que tu cherches avec elle! »

Il l'a regarde avec le sourire le plus mélancolique qu'elle lui ai connu. Il lui embrasse le front, il l'a regarde et attrape la poignée de la porte pour rentrée..

S « Moi non plus… »

C'est la meilleur réponse qu'il ai pu lui donner. Et c'est en voyant son sourire qu'il comprends pourquoi lors de chaque tournage il a cette étrange sensation, ce sentiment d'être aussi proche d'elle qu'Oliver de sa soeur..

S « Ok tu as gagné si tu as le temps après on ira se prendre un café quelque part.. »  
W « D'accord! »

Elle sautille légèrement et lui embrasse la joue en lui passant devant, il l'a regarde s'éloigner triomphante. Elle l'amuse malgré lui et parvient à le détendre ne serait que l'espace de quelques secondes qu'il savoure. Il sait qu'elle va arriver. Il sait qu'elle va arriver et il sait également qu'il ne veut pas la voir. Il sait qu'elle va arriver…

Elle a tout fait dans l'ordre. Elle est descendu du taxi et a fumé une cigarette, elle a ensuite pris l'ascenseur en prenant le temps de saluer et de discuter avec chaque personne qu'elle croise. Elle a ensuite attendu patiemment qu'on vienne la chercher, en admirant cette agitation qui ne parvenait pas à la détendre. Elle a suivie scrupuleusement chaque indication qui lui étaient adressé. Et enfin elle a écouté avec une attention particulière la styliste qui lui proposait plusieurs tenues pour plusieurs raisons… Mais malgré tout ça malgré tous ses efforts lorsqu'elle l'entends dans le couloir, lorsqu'elle le sent se rapprocher son coeur s'emballe et elle transpire. Ses tempes la martels et elle donnerait tous pour aller se cacher si loin que personne ne pourrait la trouver…

Rien ne se passe comme il l'avait prévu dans son film. Tous ce qu'il fuyait est là, le stress, l'angoisse, la haine, la peur. Et jamais d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il n'a autant haie une situation..

S « Salut. »  
E « Salut. »  
S « Je.. On m'a demander de venir te voir avant que ça commence pour qu'on fasse le point. »  
E « Ok. Je t'écoute. »

La gêne ambiante pousse la styliste à quitter la pièce en s'excusant, et c'est deux fois plus gênés qu'ils la regardent à l'unisson n'osant plus lever les yeux..

E « Bon ok. Maintenant que nous sommes tous les deux fait vite. »  
S « On doit rester sur la même ligne directive on oubli le Olicity en ne disant pas qu'il est mort on remets en avant la team et l'action. Aucun spolier mais quelques sous entendus bien choisi. »  
E « Pas de soucis. Ils nous ont placés ou pas? »  
S « Oui. »  
E « Nous sommes à côté je suppose? »  
S « Oui. »  
E « Ok. »  
S « Parfait! »  
E « Je suis désolé… »

Comment expliquer que parfois ce que l'on dit ce que l'on pense et ce que l'on ressent sont tellement contradictoire que se comprendre est impossible? Comment expliquer qu'elle ne voulait en aucun s'excuser? Comment expliquer que l'avoir en face de lui à huit clos la rends nerveuse? Comment expliquer qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'elle n'aura jamais de logique en ce qui le concerne? Comment expliquer l'effet qui lui fait? Comment expliquer la situation dans laquelle il se trouve?  
Comment expliquer tout ça alors qu'elle ne se comprends pas…

E « Oublie c'est sortie tout seul! Qu'elle conne. »  
S « Moi aussi.. »  
E « Va-t'en s'il te plais. »  
S « Regarde moi. »

Il ne voudrait pas la toucher il ne voulait même pas lui parler. Il essaye de toutes ses forces de se souvenir de son film et de ses détails mais impossible. Il essaye de retirer sa main. Il essaye de se souvenir pourquoi il l'a haie. Il essaye de retrouver cette rage pour partir mais rien..

Elle sent ses deux doigts sous son menton et ressent malgré elle des frissons qui lui parcourent la colonne. Elle sent ses deux doigts et se haie de ne pas réussir à les retirer, de ne pas le gifler. Elle sent ses deux doigts et tente de tout son aitre de le haïr..

E « Quoi? »  
S « Ca va biens se passer je te le promets. »

Il décale ses doigts puis lui caresse la joue du pouce. Elle ferme les yeux et se détends au contact de sa peau.

Elle n'en croit pas un mot mais elle sait que lui le croit. Elle n'en croit pas un mot et sait que c'est lui qu'il tente de convaincre. Elle n'en croit pas un mot et se demande comment elle va réussir à se sortir de là..

E « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me rassure je ne suis pas une enfant! Si tu veux te mentir ça te regarde moi je n'ai pas besoin de ça. »  
S « Tu gâche tout! »  
E « Quoi? Je gâche tout? Mais il n'y a rien à gâcher nous ne sommes rien! Je suis celle que tu as sautée alors que tu es marié! Je suis celle qui te permets de te distraire car ton mariage est devenu trop ennuyeux nous ne sommes rien. Dégage maintenant! »  
S « Tu as raison tu n'es rien je vais dégager je perds mon temps Willa viendra te chercher! »  
E « Dégage. »  
S « Grandit un peu! »

La haine est le sentiment le plus dévastateur après l'amour après tout l'un ne va pas sans l'autre..

C'est avec haine qu'elle le pousse et bloque la porte pour lui hurler ce qu'elle a lui dire. C'est avec haine qu'elle le gifle. C'est avec haine qu'elle le regarde. Et c'est avec haine qu'elle ne se reconnait pas..

E « Grandir? Mais pour qui tu te prends? C'est à moi de grandir? Mais regarde toi trente cinq ans tu trompe ta femme avec une gamine qui a dix de moins que toi et tu n'es pas capable de savoir ce que tu veux. Tu n'as pas assez de couille pour prendre une décision et tu pleure sur ton sort chaque jour que Dieu fait! Sérieusement Stephen comment oses tu me juger? Maintenant tu dégage. Toi moi cette situation c'est terminé dégage! »  
S « Nous ne sommes rien c'est toi qui l'a dit donc rien n'est terminé rien n'avait commencé. Maintenant la gamine que tu es veux bien me laisser dégager. »

L'indifférence. Quel sentiment horrible. Rien n'est pire qu'une femme en colère et rien ne mets plus en colère une femme que l'indifférence…

Il n'a pas tout de suite compris ce qui lui arrivait. Un instant il essayait de contrôler sa haine, sa tristesse et sa consternation, et l'instant d'après elle lui sautait dessus en lui martelant le torse. Il n'a pas tout de suite compris comment il lui a retenue les mains, de qu'elle façon il les a bloquées. Il n'as pas tout de compris comment il a pue l'approcher, comment son coeur c'est emballer à son contact sous son odeur. Il n'a pas tout de suite compris comment ses lèvres l'ont effleuré, comment sa langue la rencontrée. Il n'a pas tout de suite compris comment son corps c'est plaqué contre le siens n'y même comment elle c'est accroché à son coup…

Styliste « Emily je peux entrer vous avez terminez? Je dois t'habiller. »

Il lui a fallut quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il lui a fallut quelques secondes pour revenir à elle. Il lui a fallut quelques secondes pour s'éloigner de lui. Il lui a fallut quelques secondes pour lui répondre..

E « Entre, entre ne te gêne pas. »  
Styliste « Je suis désolé de vous déranger. »  
S « Aucun problème nous étions entrain d'imaginer les questions que le panel peut nous poser. »  
Styliste « Mince désolé mais nous sommes trop court Emily va te déshabiller s'il te plais. »  
E « Tout de suite. »

Il aurait aimé avoir l'air plus à l'aise mais impossible. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire quelque chose à Emily mais il n'y arrive pas. La seule chose qu'il puisse faire en cet instant c'est baissé la tête et s'empresser de partir sans se retourner..


	19. Chapter 19 La rémission

Bonjour à toutes l'histoire touche dans quelques chapitres à sa fin. Merci beaucoup à toutes je remerciais tout le monde comme il se doit à la fin. Je vous mets une suite beaucoup plus longue. Bonne soirée à toutes.

Quand on veut on peut.

Il a fait ce qu'il faisait de mieux ces derniers temps se soir là, il c'est enfui. Il l'a fait sciemment n'ayant n'y l'envie, n'y le courage n'y même la patiente de l'affronter. Il a préparé minutieusement sa sortie pour ne pas la croiser. Mais le destin se soir là s'en est mêler. Et c'est le destin qui c'est permis de tout précipiter…

e « Es tu sérieux? »

Ridicule serait le mot le plus approprié à cet instant précis. Mais voilà le ridicule ne le tueras pas et l'envie de s'en charger elle même continue de la démanger, autant que l'envie de le retenir.  
Elle déteste cette sensation étrange d'avoir l'impression que l'histoire se répète. Elle ne supporte plus que chaque confrontation avec lui se termine de la même façon. Elle ne parvient même plus à le regarder sans lui en vouloir. Et c'est se soir là qu'elle a choisie pour rompre le cycle..

s « Emily je… »

Il c'est retourné comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac dont le poids du monde venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il c'est retourné et malgré tout, malgré l'instant, malgré le temps, malgré le contexte il n'a pas pue s'empêcher de la trouver belle..

e « Vient. »

La vie est fait de détails. Et c'est bien souvent un détail qui fait que nous prenons une décision.

La vie est faite de détails et se soir là c'était peut être la dispute de trop, c'était peut être le baiser de trop, ou simplement une lâcheté de trop. Mais c'est se soir là au milieu de tous ces détails qu'elle se remémoraient consciencieusement pour n'en omettre aucun, qu'elle s'inclina devant l'évidence..

Il l'a suivie sans broncher. Il l'a suivie parce que l'envie était là. Il la suivie parce qu'il ne savait plus faire autrement. Il l'a suivie dans cette loge en la regardant fermer la porte. Et puis il l'a suivie car sa lâcheté commençait à l'étouffer..

e « Je vais te dire quelque chose que tu n'oublieras jamais d'accord? Et après ça nous ne serons plus rien toi et moi. Nous ne serons plus amis, nous ne serons plus amant. Tu seras simplement mon collègue que je tacherai d'estimer malgré tout. D'accord? »  
s « … »  
e « Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

Il sentait son coeur et puis le sien. Ses jambes l'abandonnait et la peur de la perdre s'imposait à lui, sur lui, autour de lui, malgré lui. Il sentait sa cage thoracique se rétrécir, il sentait ses tempes tambourinés. Il sentait le précipice l'appeler…

Son corps lui faisait défaut mais son esprit tentait de compenser. Son corps l'abandonnait bien malgré elle. Peut être que son corps avait compris que c'était la dernière fois? Peut être qui lui demandait une dernière dose? Une dernière caresse? Un dernier baiser?

Mais son corps était victime d'une maladie incurable qu'elle avait récemment nommée Stephen. Alors cette fois elle décidas de combattre cette maladie et de l'affronter pour mieux la contrôler..

e « Je t'aime, je ne t'aime pas juste comme les autres peuvent aimer. Je t'aime tellement que tu deviens néfaste, je te veux tout le temps. Je te veux malgré tes dix ans de plus, malgré ta femme, malgré ta fille malgré tous je te veux. Mais le problème c'est que je ne t'aurais jamais et que même si je t'avais je ne sais pas si tu serais prêt pour tout cet amour. Et si le fait de t'aimer autant est néfaste pour moi c'est parce que tu ne m'apportes rien de bon. Tu, tu es comme une maladie et je dois te combattre même si je t'ai dans la peau même si je t'ai dans chaque partie de moi je dois te combattre. Et je..Et même si il n'y auras jamais de nous même si tout ça ne veut rien dire je veux que tu saches que j'aime chaque partie de toi désespérément. Tu as été mon meilleur ami si je suis honnête je crois que malgré moi je ne t'ai jamais vraiment considéré comme un ami. Et je dans cette vie ou dans une autre je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin. Et je… J'ai toujours pensé tout ce que je t'ai dis. Chaque chose que je t'ai dis. Et c'est parce que je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin que toi et moi c'est terminé. Ce petit jeu, ces échanges ce je t'aime moi non plus c'est terminé. Et j'espère mon amour j'espère sincèrement te sauver j'espère sincèrement que tout ça resteras derrière toi. Ne te torture plus nous étions deux à commencer et je met fin aux jeux. »

Elle c'est rapproché sans le vouloir vraiment. Il est resté prostré accablé un peu plus sous le poids de chaque mot et de cette vérité. Elle sent son discours la déchiré à mesure qu'elle se libère. Elle sent que chaque mot chaque intonation l'éloigne définitivement de lui. Personne n'a jamais dit que combattre une maladie était chose facile..

s « Tu… Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit tout ça avant? »  
e « Qu'est ce que ça aurait changé? »  
s « Tout! »  
e « Tu sais à ta place je me serais battu corps et âme mais si tu ne l'as pas fait c'est que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas comparable à ce que tu ressens à mon égard. Je t'aime trop pour gâcher ta vie tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour renoncer à la tienne tout est dit. Et ce n'est pas le fait de savoir que je t'aime qui te donneras l'amour nécéssaire pour quitter celle avec qui tu es. Je te l'ai dit tout se résume à ça. Je t'aime trop pour partir mais je ne t'aime pas assez pour rester. Je crois que cette phrase résume bien ce que tu me fais depuis le début. »  
s « Non! »  
e « Je vais ouvrir cette porte et tu ne vas pas me retenir de peur que quelqu'un nous voit. Au revoir. »  
s « Attends! »  
e « Ne fait pas ça.. »  
s « Je t'aime! »  
e « Je le sais.. Mais pas assez.. »  
s « Ca n'a rien à voir! »

Elle c'est enfui sans se retourner. Elle a couru sans vraiment le vouloir. Elle c'est précipité dans le premier taxi oubliant même qu'elle était célèbre. Et c'est ainsi que se soir là elle a reconnu être malade et vouloir se soigner. L'enjeux était trop important et la dépassait, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de rester malade…

Il est rester prostré la un moment réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire accablé devant sa lâcheté abasourdie devant une telle déclaration. Il ne sait pas comment il est sorti de cet état léthargique est ce qu'il a bougé avant que Willa arrive ou est ce que c'est elle qui l'a fait bouger?

w « Je te cherchais partout on va se le prendre se café? Qu'est ce qui se passe? »  
s « Il faut que je te parle. »  
w « Je sais. »

Un mois jour pour jour. Un mois que le ciel et les ténèbres se sont abattu sur lui. Un mois qu'il tente d'endiguer se cycle. Un mois qu'il cherche à sortir la tête de l'eau. Un mois qu'il s'évertue minutieusement à redécouvrir chaque aspect de sa vie pour tenter désespérément de l'aimer d'autant plus. Un mois qu'il est présent. Un mois qu'il fait semblant. Un mois qu'il ne vit que pour elles…

Mais un mois qu'il est agressif. Un mois qu'il a bien du mal à contrôler son mal aitre. Un mois qu'il est distant. Un mois qu'il fait de son mieux mais qu'il voit bien que ce n'est toujours pas assez..

On est samedi aujourd'hui et d'ordinaire se sont les week ends qu'il préfère. D'ordinaire il les attendait s'impatientant malgré tout de retrouver sa fille. Mais sa nuit a été courte et Cassandra insiste pour suivre une thérapie de couple..

c « Ecoute. Pourquoi tu te braques comme ça? »  
s « Parce que nous sommes heureux! »  
c « Bien sûr! Nous sommes heureux sur la toile pour nos amis, pour nos familles, pour Mavi mais la tu nous voit heureux? »  
s « Ecoute je ne crois pas que se soit la solution. Nous sommes partie en vacances en famille en week end tous les deux qu'est ce que tu veux de plus? »  
c « Toi. Arrête tu sais très bien que j'ai raison s'il te plais ne fait pas ça ne nie pas l'évidence. Nous avons besoin d'aide! »  
s « Non! »  
c « Ok. Maintenant tu vas me regarder et tu vas me dire que tu ne m'a jamais trompé que tu n'en a jamais eu envie et que si nous n'avions pas Mavy tu serais toujours là. Ne me mens pas. »

C'était une perspicace et aimante. Et lorsqu'il fermait les yeux il parvenait à se souvenir pourquoi il était tomber amoureux d'elle. Mais malgré lui avec le temps il n'arrivait plus à se dire que c'était toujours le cas. Alors bien sûr il y avait l'estime qu'il avait pour elle. Bien sûr il y avait les habitudes, l'attachement et la tendresse. Bien sûr qu'elle était la dernière personne à qui il voulait faire du mal. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait aisément tout faire pour elle. Bien sûr mais c'est cela être amoureux?

Elle avait prit son courage à deux mains se samedi de juin. Elle avait prit donc courage à deux mains, malgré la peur, malgré ce goût amer dans sa bouche, malgré l'angoisse, malgré son souffle court. Elle avait prit son courage à deux mains parce qu'elle sentait depuis des mois que cette situation la consumait et qu'une mère consumer n'est pas une bonne mère. Elle avait prit son courage à deux mains parce qu'ils méritaient mieux tous les trois. Et puis elle avait prit son courage à deux mains parce que…

Son coeur battait à tout rompre et le gouffre dans lequel il était depuis un mois devenait tout d'un coup beaucoup plus profond. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et c'est portant se samedi de juin à un mois jour pour jour qu'il choisit d'être honnête envers sa femme tant chéri tant aimée et tant respectée…

s « Je ne peux pas te dire ça. »  
c « Moi non plus. »

Peut on toujours tomber plus bas? Peut on se sentir plus démuni? Plus désœuvré? Plus anéanti? Peut on réellement atteindre les bats fonds de notre âme pour y errer tel un aitre perdu? Comment avait elle pu? Comment avait il pu? Comment en était il arriver là?

s « Je crois que je devrais partir pendant une semaine te laisser avec Mavy et samedi prochain on inversera on verra ce qu'il se passera après. »  
c « Oui. Soit partie avant qu'elle ne se réveille. »

Tout était dit à demi mot, chacun n'osant pas en demander plus et ne voulant pas en demander plus. Peut être est ce le choc? Peut est ce l'âge ou la maturité? Peut être est ce le respect qu'il y a entres eux? Peut être que pour se samedi de juin il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter?

Il prit son sac, regardant une dernière fois la mère de sa fille celle qu'il a tant aimé, celle qu'il a choyé, adoré, idolâtré. Il l'a regarde une dernière fois et se demande comment ils ont pu en arriver là..

Son courage l'avait délaissé et elle se laissa allé à ses larmes se samedi de juin. Même si le poids qui l'accablait depuis de mois venait de s'envoler, il laissa place à la tristesse et la nostalgie.

Elle ne savait pas comment ils allaient s'en sortir mais elle savait qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de plus d'explication et lui non plus. Elle s'avait qu'ils étaient assez lucide pour se retenir et se dire que pour les deux prochaines semaines c'est mieux ainsi. Elle le regarderas s'en aller et se demanda comment ils ont pu en arriver là..

Sa semaine a été éreintante et elle se délecte du plaisir de se retrouver seul chez elle se samedi de juin. Elle laisse son sac tomber par terre et s'affale littéralement sur son canapé. Cela fait un mois jour pour jour. Un mois qu'elle se soigne, un mois qu'elle a reconnu être malade, un mois qu'elle est en rémission.

Elle a beaucoup réfléchi et avec toute la lucidité dont elle est capable elle sait aujourd'hui que Stephen n'était pas une maladie mais une addiction et comme tout bon drogué ou alcoolique les trente jours passé on se doit de les fêter et de ne pas oublier de reconnaitre que l'on est toujours malade.

Elle a tout fait durant un mois pour oublier qu'elle était dépendante de lui. Elle est sortie autant que son corps le lui permettait. Elle est partie en voyage. Elle a apprit à cuisiner. Elle a dormi chez ses amis ne voulant pas se retrouver seule.

Elle a tenté de dresser sa chienne à la perfection. Elle a veiller chaque jour que Dieu fait à ne pas remplacer son addiction par une autre. Mais aujourd'hui cela fait un moi et elle se doit en bonne élève qu'elle est de célébrer ça à sa manière.

Et la manière qui lui paraît la plus juste est de rester chez elle seule ampli de la candeur de son appartement appréciant les progrès qu'elle a fait. Mais la vie allait encore la mettre à l'épreuve et éprouvé sa determination face à son addiction..

Son téléphone sonna et lorsqu'elle vue que Willa l'appelait elle se demanda si elle avait oublié qu'elle devait la voir comme cela lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps…

e « Allo? Ca va? Tu m'attends et je ne suis pas venue c'est ça? »  
w « Non! Mais quoi? Non mais je sais que tu rentrais chez toi aujourd'hui je suis à Vancouver je voulais passer le week end avec toi! »  
e « Tu fais chier! »  
w « J'arrive! »

Elle n'a jamais mentis à Willa depuis qu'elles se connaissent, à part par rapport à Stephen. Et passé des week end avec elle était devenue pour Emily une habitude. Le tournage les isolants quelque peu elle se retrouvait parfois plus seules qu'à l'accoutumé.

Et bien malgré elles, leurs âges et leurs caractères similaires les avaient beaucoup rapproché. Willa n'avait toujours rient dit à Emily et Emily savait pertinemment qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose mais n'y l'une n'y l'autre ne voulait tout gâcher…

Elle entendit sonner bien plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle se leva en faisant faussement la moue et laissa la porte ouverte sans même prendre la peine de l'accueillir, elles se connaissaient assez pour ça.

En attendant que Willa monte Emily se demande pourquoi elles n'avaient jamais médiatisé outre mesure leur amitié? Peut être parce qu'elles n'en avaient pas besoin? Peut être parce que leur amitié était si réel qu'elle n'avait pas besoin comme avec Katy de montrer qu'elles s'apprécient?

w « Super l'accueil! »  
e « Tais toi et ferme la porte! »  
w « T'en veux une? »  
e « Non j'en ai!»

Pour être honnête elle avait peut être très légèrement compensé avec la cigarette rien de bien grave. Pour être honnête peut être que si mais entre ça Stephen ou l'alcool il a fallu choisir…

w « Ah alors on se fait un week end farniente? »  
e « On fait ce que tu veux! Mais d'abord on se repose se matin! »  
w « Ok! Tu aurais pas un truc à boire? »  
e « Oh sers toi et prends un cendrier! »  
w « C'est vrai à quoi bon l'hospitalité! »

Willa s'installa leur servant un verre chacune mettant le cendrier entre elles. Elle se cala délicatement et elles appréciaient ensemble les joies d'une vie simple. Se retrouver un samedi matin entres amies bercées par quelques rayons de soleil un bon verre à la main..

e « Je crois que ton téléphone vibre! »  
w « Ah bon c'est pas le tiens? »  
e « Je suis sur sonnerie. »

Emily se redressa pour donner son portable à Willa ce dernier se trouvant plus près d'elle. Lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui l'appelait milles questions lui traversèrent la tête. Pourquoi l'appelait il elle? Pourquoi un samedi matin? Comment n'avait elle pu rien lui dire? Avait il aussi eu une relation avec elle?

Et c'es bien malgré elle que son ventre se noua, que ses mains devinrent moites. Que son teint devint pale et qu'elle ne pue s'empêcher d'avoir envie de vomir victime de son stress naissant.  
Mettez un aitre face à son addiction et dîtes lui que celle ci appartient à quelqu'un d'autre vous comprendrez..

Lorsque Willa vit que c'était Stephen elle regarda Emily intensément en lui disant avant de décrocher ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois…

w « Allo ca va? »  
s « Pas vraiment. Je suis désolé je sais qu'on est samedi mais je suis dans ma voiture et… »  
w « Dans ta voiture attends je comprends pas? »  
s « Je suis parti. Et je ne sais pas ou aller, je ne veux pas aller à l'hôtel quelqu'un va me voir.. »  
w « Tu es quoi? Tu plaisantes? Mais tu es ou là? »  
s « Je suis devant chez moi. »

Willa regarda Emily puis son téléphone. Elle l'observa se décomposé et reprendre des couleurs à mesure qu'elle comprit qu'il ne passait rien entre elle et Stephen. Elle la vit se lever puis rallumer une cigarette. Elle l'observa attentivement et fit la seule chose qu'elle pensait possible à se moment là..

w « Attends Stephen ne bouge pas. »

Elle coupa le micro de son téléphone se leva et ralluma également une cigarette..

w « Il est parti de chez lui il ne veut pas aller à l'hôtel. Qu'est ce que je lui dis? »  
e « Willa… »  
w « Je sais mais c'était ton ami à la base et c'est quelqu'un qui vient de quitter sa femme ou je ne.. »  
e « Ok. Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il dise oui. »

Elle inspira une bouffé remit le micro et fit ce qu'Emily redoutait le plus. Elle allait la mettre face à son addiction. Elle allait lui tendre à chaque seconde de ce week end lui demandant d'y résister. En lui demandant de l'affectionner et de réconforter cette addiction qui elle continu de la pourrir… Qui pourrait faire ça?

w « Stephen écoute je suis chez Emily je viens de voir avec elle c'est à côté de chez toi on t'attends. »  
s « Quoi tu es sûr de toi là? »  
w « Je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. »  
s « Willa je ne sais pas si… »

Emily s'empara du téléphone..

e « Je ne te le dirais pas deux fois ramène ton cul. »  
s « Ok. »

Voilà ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on est confronté à son addiction. On la hait de nous consumer autant…


	20. Chapter 20 le flottement

Il a roulé si doucement qu'il ne c'est pas rendu compte du ralentissement qu'il a provoqué. Et si il a roulé si doucement c'est par ce que son regard était brouillé. Si il a roulé si doucement c'est par ce que devant lui viennent de défilées des années de vies communes.

Si il a roulé si doucement c'est parce qu'il c'est remémoré leurs rencontres, leurs premier rendez vous, leurs fou rires, leurs joies, leurs tristesses. Si il a roulé si doucement c'est parce que et c'est bien commun ce qu'il reste à la fin se sont les bons moments.  
Le cerveau fonctionne t'il comme ça? Notre cerveau désire t'il nous torturer pour mettre à l'épreuve notre déterminations? Il ne parvient pas à répondre ce qu'il sait c'est qu'en roulant aussi doucement il est tout de même arrivé en bas de chez elle…

Willa le scrutait de peur qu'il ne vienne pas ou peut être de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose sur la route.

Elle n'a pas osé parlé depuis qu'elle a raccroché, elle n'a même pas osé la regarder. Elle sait que la foudre va lui tomber dessus avant qu'il n'arrive, et le mieux qu'elle a trouvé pour l'instant c'est de se réfugier aussi loin que possible…

e « Il est en bas? »  
w « Oui. »  
e « Ok. »  
w « Bon v'a s'y fait le maintenant. »

Elle se triture l'intérieur de la joue et essaye de toutes ses forces de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Elle le savait se matin elle savait que sa journée paisible n'allait pas se passer. Mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle allait faire rentrer chez elle l'objet de son addiction. Et non au grand jamais elle n'aurait pensé que si elle le faisait se serait à cause de son amie…

e « On va jouer au jeu des cinq pourquoi. »  
w « Quoi? Euh ok. »  
e « Pourquoi Stephen t'a appelé toi? »  
w « Parce que Stephen m'a beaucoup parlé et que depuis nous sommes devenus confidents. »  
e « Pourquoi Stephen t'as beaucoup parlé? »  
w « Parce que je lui ai dis que j'avais remarqué ce qu'il se passait entre vous et que si il avait besoin j'étais là. »  
e « Pourquoi tu lui as dis ça? »  
w « Parce que je le voyais faible et malheureux et que je.. Je me suis dis qu'en l'aidant je t'aiderais aussi. »  
e « Pourquoi as tu pensé que lui avait besoin d'aide plus que moi? »  
w « Parce que lui ne savait pas me mentir comme tu l'as fais quand je lui en ai parlé. »  
e « Pourquoi crois tu que je n'ai plus de contact avec lui? »  
w « Parce que je ne sais pas tu le fuis tu.. Tu l'aimes? »  
e « Si je le fuis c'est parce que le côtoyer me fait plus de mal que de bien et la je me retrouve obliger de l'accueillir chez moi parce que tu as pensées que c'était la meilleur solution. Et si tu as pensé ça c'est parce que tu as été là pour lui et pas pour moi, c'est parce que tu t'es dis que je pouvais supporter mais pas lui. Merci Willa de me prendre pour quelqu'un de fort. Et merci de ne m'en avoir jamais parlé. »  
w « C'est tout? »  
e « Tu viens d'inviter chez moi l'homme que j'aime désespérément avec qui je ne serais jamais. A cause de qui je fume un paquet par jour et pour qui j'ai pleuré plus d'une nuit. Sans parler du fait que tu m'ai mentis alors franchement là tout de suite je ne vois pas ce qu'i rajouter. »  
w « Je suis désolé. »  
e « J'espère que ça suffira. »

Elles ont les larmes aux yeux et la gorge noué. Elles se regardent intensément se demandant ce que l'avenir leurs réserves. L'une ravagé par l'envie d'hurler et de se venger l'autre par l'envie de pleurer et de se faire pardonner.

Une amitié mise à rude épreuve peut elle en ressortir plus forte? Après tout rien n'est plus pur que l'amitié et rien n'est plus solide dans le temps… L'interphone met fin à leurs dialogue silencieux et c'est naturellement qu'Emily se dirige vers la porte pour ouvrir.

e « Tu vois là alors que je ne veux pas j'ai une boule au ventre et l'envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Et tu vois j'ai aussi envie de le taper jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter. Comment je fais Willa? »  
w « Je crois que tu devrais pardonner. »  
e « Le problème Willa c'est qu'en amitié comme en amour je suis très rancunière. »

Il arrive devant la porte qui est entre ouverte. Ses mains sont moites, ses jambes tremblent et son sac de voyage est devenu bien lourd tout à coup. Il est devant la porte et déposé doucement ses doigts dessus n'arrivant pas encore à la pousser. Il est devant la porte et se dit déjà que c'est une mauvaise idée..

Willa se lève voyant la porte bouger. Elle se lève et lui prends son sac pour le poser. Elle se lève et n'ose pas lui dire d'aller s'assoir. Elle se lève et regarde Emily cherchant son approbation..

e « Ne reste pas là vient t'assoir . »

Elle l'a à peine regarder. Elle sent son parfum d'ou elle est. Son coeur s'accélère elle se lève par réflexe. Elle l'a à peine regarder mais ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une sensation d'apaisement .

Elle l'a à peine regarder mais il est là. Et peut être que c'est sa rémission, peut être qu'elle n'a pas encore pleinement conscience du mal qu'elle se fait peut être que la chute sera terrible. Mais il est là et elle est bien..

Il l'a regarde du coin de l'oeil. Il l'a regarde et tente de contrôler ses yeux humides, sa gorge nouées et l'envie irrépressible de s'effondrer. Il l'a regarde s'agiter, il l'a regarde déambuler. Il l'a regarde il est là chez elle et il l'a regarde c'est sûrement ce qu'il a vu de mieux aujourd'hui..

w « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé. »  
s « Willa laisse moi juste tu n'aurais pas… »  
e « Tiens du whisky je ne t'ai pas mit de glaçon. »

Elle s'assoit par terre face à lui à côté de Willa. Elle s'assoit par terre et demande à Willa de ramener la bouteille de rosé et leurs verres..

w « Ok. Dit nous ce qu'il c'est passé. »

Il regarde Emily cherchant quelque chose de la haine? L'envie de ne pas le voir? De la peur? Du dégout? Sa propre image peut être? Mais il ne voit rien de tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voit c'est de la douceur et de la compassion. Tout ce qu'il perçoit c'est ce qu'il ne mérite pas..

s « Ca.. Ca fait un mois que j'essaye de tout faire pour que ça marche. Et je me suis beaucoup demandé comment on a pu en arriver et pourquoi? Mais je crois que le problème c'est que ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'aime plus j'en sais rien. Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Elle m'a parlé de suivre une thérapie ce matin je n'ai pas voulu ensuite elle m'a dit que nous ne pouvions plus continuer. Je ne sais pas j'ai pris mes affaires en lui disant que samedi prochain je reviendrais et je resterais seul avec Mavy pendant une semaine. »  
e « Tu nous dit la vérité? »

Elle les surprends en lui parlant. Elle le surprend en visant juste. Elle se surprend et se maudit..

s « Les filles je n'ai pas envie de vous… »  
e « Tu es chez moi parce que tu viens de quitter ton foyer avec un sac de voyage et les yeux rouges alors je crois qu'on mérite au moins la vérité. »  
s « Je n'arrivais plus à la toucher même en essayant. J'étais là sans être là. Et avec le temps elle c'est éloigné jusqu'au point de non retour. Je n'arrivais plus à être heureux grâce à elle. Tout à l'heure elle m'a demandé si je pouvais lui affirmer ne jamais l'avoir trompé et n'en avoir jamais eu envie, je lui ai dis que je ne pouvais pas elle m'a dit que elle non plus. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dises de plus? J'ai trente cinq ans je vais devenir père divorcé et je ne sais même pas si un jour je veux savoir que ce que la mère de m'a fille n'a pas osé m'avouer. Mais je suis soulagé de me dire que j'ai fini de jouer la comédie et que j'ai dit la vérité à cette femme que je respecte énormément. Et si je continue de parler je vais pleurer ça vous va comme vérité? »

w « Vient là. »  
s « Non Willa sérieusement… »

Elle le regarde s'effondrer. Elle regarde cet homme imposant fière et virile s'effondrer dans les bras d'une petite chose toute frêle. Elle les observent, elle désoeuvrée et lui anéanti.

Et elle ne peut s'empêcher malgré elle de souffrir. Non elle ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir se pincement, se serrage de gorge, ses larmes aux yeux qui lui montent. Et elle lutte pour ne pas craquer mon Dieu si vous saviez comme elle lutte si il existe en cet instant il serait fière d'elle..

e « Tu.. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu voudras… »

Il relève la tête pour la regarder. Il relève la tête le regard triste et les yeux bouffis. Il relève la tête et lui tends le bras pour l'inviter à venir elle aussi…

Ils sont là assis par terre en plein milieu de son salon. Ils sont là assis par terre. Elle vient de se lover contre lui, il lui embrasse le front et ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait expliquer. Ils sont là assis par terre..

s « Merci.. »  
w « Ecoute pour l'instant fait le au jour le jour. »  
e « On avait rien de prévu de toute façon. Une autarcie aujourd'hui ça vous va? »  
w « Très bien! »  
s « Merci les filles. »

Elle ne c'est jamais rendu compte de l'ampleur de la situation. Et c'est là par terre entre Willa et Stephen qu'elle prends conscience de la gravité de celle ci. Bien sur elle le savait. Bien sur elle savait qu'il était marié. Bien sur elle savait qu'il avait une famille. Bien qu'elle savait tout ça. Bien sur qu'elle a déjà côtoyer plus d'une personne séparé ou même divorcé bien sûr. Elle en a même été le témoin.

Mais elle n'avait jamais vu de quel façon un aitre réagis à l'instant T. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi abattu par un tel échec. Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle s'en veut de son manque de maturité, de lucidité, de compassion..

Alors oui ce n'est pas le moment de penser à elle mais malgré elle, elle en ressent le besoin…

e « Pardonne moi.. »

Elle a relevé la tête pour le regarder en essayant de toutes ses forces de lui montrer sa sincérité.

s « Je n'ai rien à te pardonner.. »

La journée c'est écoulé lentement. Il en a sentie chaque seconde. Il a ressentis au plus profond de son âme le poids de chaque seconde de cette journée.

La situation est étrange elle le laisse perplexe. Il est là dans son appartement et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il ne voudrait être nul part ailleurs.

Il sait que la situation est folle. Il sait que ce qu'il attends est bien pire qu'aujourd'hui. Il sait que pour l'instant rien n'est réel puisque personne ne le sait. Mais il sait aussi qu'il ne sera pas seul et cet idée le réconforte.

Il n'espère rien et il est persuadé qu'il n'as pas encore conscience du mal que tout cela va lui faire mais ils sont dans cet appartement pour aujourd'hui demain sera un autre jour…

w « Bon ok. Allez je me dévoue tu as quelque chose dans ton frigo? Je veux dire à part des bouteilles! »  
e « Très drôle! Non mais je cuisine mais je viens d'arriver! Allez! »  
w « Attendez là. »  
s « On commande sinon ne t'embête pas! »  
e « Attends elle est fière de nous montrer qu'elle cuisine admire là! »

Il l'a regarde bien malgré lui. Il l'admire bien malgré lui. Il s'émerveille devant sa jeunesse et sa spontanéité. Il se laisse distraire par leurs rires et leurs naïveté. Ont elles seulement conscience qu'il est sur le point de tout perdre?

Elle ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir mais se laisse emporter par Willa qui mêne se drôle de trio. Elle le regarde sans trop s'attarder et se demande malgré elle à quoi il pense, ce qui se dit, si il a peur? Et malgré la situation, malgré cette drôle de journée, elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'attarder…

e « C'était délicieux bravo je ne savais même pas que j'avais tout ça dans mon frigo! »  
w « Je suis beaucoup trop douée pour que tu comprennes je comprends! »  
e « Et sinon la modestie tu connais? »  
w « J'en ai vaguement entendu parler! »

La nuit tombe et les esprits se posent. La nuit tombe et ils ne restent d'eux que leurs corps leurs verres et pour certaines leurs mégots de cigarettes. La nuit tombe et chacun prends tout à coup la pleine mesure de la situation..

w « Tu as passé une bonne journée malgré tout? »  
s « Très bonne beaucoup mieux que ce que j'espérais… »  
e « Avec tous les journalistes si demain tu veux sortir on essayeras de s'organiser.. »  
s « Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'être demain. »

Willa ne les avaient jamais vu d'aussi près. Non elle les avaient toujours observer de loin, elle était toujours arriver après leurs échanges quelqu'il soit. Mais aujourd'hui et se soir elle comprends. Oui elle comprends ce lien ténu qui les lient malgré eux. Elle comprend qu'Emily lui en veut et elle s'en veut elle même d'avoir osé lui mettre l'homme qu'elle aime sous son nez. Mais Willa se félicite intérieurement cela arrive rarement mais aujourd'hui elle a fait une bonne action…

w « Vous allez me tuer mais je suis fatigué je dors avec toi? »  
e « Bien sûr tu ne vas pas dormir par terre! Quoi que…? »  
w « Arrête et Stephen? »  
e « Je vais lui sortir des draps je vais l'installer là. »  
w « Tu ne m'en veux pas si je vais me coucher? Vous pouvez rester. »  
s « Non je ne t'en veux pas merci beaucoup.. »

Elle se penche pour l'enlacer et essaye de tout son aitre de lui donner tout le courage dont il a besoin. Elle se penche et s'en son ami fébrile et peu sur de lui. Elle se penche et ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir la gorge serrer devant la situation…

w « Tu vas y arriver tu le sais n'est ce pas? »  
s « … »  
w « Quoi qu'il se passe tu y arriveras fait moi confiance.. »  
s « Merci… »  
w « Bonne nuit ! »  
e « Je vais arriver. »

Ils la regardent s'éloigner. Ils la regardent s'éloigner en finissant leurs rêves. Ils l'a regardent s'éloigner et se font face..

e « Elle a raison tu le sais? »  
s « Je… Je ne sais plus grand chose.. »  
e « Vient. »  
s « Ou tu veux aller? »  
e « Sur le toit. »  
s « D'accord. »

Il est perdu. Il est perdu dans sa vie, perdu sans sa tête, perdu ici il est perdu. Mais même perdu il la suit sans hésiter. Même perdu elle reste celle avec qui il aime être perdu…

Elle ne sait pas poser la question. Non elle ne c'est pas demander si cela se faisait ou non. Elle ne sait même pas demander si il en avait envie. La seule chose qu'elle c'est demander c'est si il allait faire froid sur se toit..

e « Regarde. »

La ville s'étend sous ses pieds. Et cette ville le laisse dubitatif. Il l'a regarde calme et paisible et se dit qu'elle lui ressemble en cet instant. Demain matin à la première heure l'agitation la réveillera même si elle n'en a pas envie. Demain matin à la première heure la ville devra se réveiller comme lui..

s « C'est magnifique. »  
e « C'est mon endroit préféré. »  
s « Tu crois que pour se soir sa peut devenir le miens? »  
e « Je crois oui… »  
s « Emily je voulais te dire je suis désolé d'être là… »  
e « Ne le soit pas. »  
s « Si parce que tu n'étais pas obligé et je dois sûrement être la dernière personne que tu as envie de voir. »  
e « Pour se soir je te prête cet endroit et pour se soir je n'ai pas envie d'être ailleurs qu'ici avec toi. »

Il c'est tourné pour la regarder. Il sait qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spéciale. Il sait que les prochaines semaines seront des semaines spéciales. Mais il sait aussi ce qu'elle lui fait…

s « Merci. »  
e « Je ne sais pas si ça se dit mais je voulais te dire bravo… »  
s « Pourquoi? »  
e « Parce que tout à l'heure tu as dis que tu te sentais soulagé de ne plus jouer la comédie et sans parler de te remettre avec quelqu'un. Tu.. Tu as fais ça pour toi bravo.. »  
s « Tu sais ce qui se passe dans ma tête est beaucoup trop je ne sais pas compliqué… »  
e « Je t'ai manqué? »  
s « Quoi? »  
e « Pardon ce n'est pas le moment je.. Je vais te sortir des draps je te laisse la porte ouverte.. »

Elle se précipite vers la porte de secours il n'arrive pas à la retenir mais il n'arrive pas à la laisser partir comme ça…

Elle se maudit elle ne voulait pas. Ah ça non elle ne voulait pas lui dire ça. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était partagé son endroit. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était panser ses blessures. Elle ne voulait pas dire ça…

s « Emily! »  
e « Quoi? »  
s « Tu m'as tellement manqué que je n'arrivais plus à être là. A être vraiment là tu vois… »  
e « Je t'ai assimilé à une addiction que j'essaye de combattre aujourd'hui c'était… »  
s « Les trente jours je sais.. »

Elle le regarde et sourit c'est bien lui. Elle le regarde… Il l'a regarde et sourit. Elle est là… 


	21. Chapter 21

Bonsoir à toutes et tous! Se petit message pour vous prévenir que demain je vais vous poster la suite et que cette histoire touche bientôt à sa fin je remerciais tout le monde comme il se doit et ne m'en voulez pas si la fin colle plus avec la réalité qu'à de jolies romans.. Je vous souhaite un très bon lundi si je puis dire! 


	22. Petit délai

Bonsoir les filles vous m'avez fait beaucoup rire! Alors non non ne vous inquiétez pas la suite arrive mais du coup je modifie deux trois choses et je suis obligé de vous poster un chapitre pour rien pour vous le dire du coup ne vous inquiétez pas la suite arrive merci pour votre patiente.. 


	23. Chapter 23 la magie

Coucou les filles voilà la suite ! ducoup désolé pour l'attente je vous poste la suite fin de semaine la fin vous le verrez n'est pas disons guimauve.

Je vous laisse je suis au boulot je n'ai pas le temps. Merci.

Il n'a pas bien dormi cette nuit-là. Les nuits d'après non plus d'ailleurs. Ce weekend end fut de l'avis de tous un weekend end mémorable.

Partagé entre la tristesse, la nostalgie, les rires, la tendresse, la haine, la compassion, la gêne…

Il n'a pas réussi non plus à réfléchir ce weekend-là. Peut-être n'en avait-il simplement pas envie ? Peut-être que le contexte ne s'y prêtait pas ? Peut-être que c'est à cause d'elle ?

Peut-être est-ce trop tôt ? Peut-être qu'il ne doit plus réfléchir, peut-être qu'il doit juste se résigner et aviser pour la suite.

C'est Emily qui à son sens a rythmé son weekend Willa était la bien sûr mais il ne parvenait pas à se détacher d'elle. Peut-être était se le manque qui s'exprimait ? Peut-être que l'ironie de la situation était si présent qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder..

Mais ce weekend est terminé. Et c'est là assis au volant de sa voiture qu'il se rends compte que lorsqu'il aura déposé Willa à l'aéroport il devra partir. Et c'est à ce moment précis que l'amertume de la situation le frappe de plein fouet…

W « Ecoute j'ai parlé un peu avec elle, et euh elle n'ait pas contre l'idée que tu restes jusqu'à mercredi. »

S « Pourquoi jusqu'à mercredi ? »

W « Mercredi on reprends le tournage Stephen... On doit tous se rendre à la réunion. »

S « Ecoute je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Elle t'a pardonné toi ? »

W « Non pas vraiment mais elle m'a comprise. Et puis elle ne sait pas me faire la tête trop longtemps. »

S « Je suis désolé de t'avoir imposé cette situation. Et je pense que je vais appeler mon cousin pour aller chez lui jusqu'à mercredi... »

W « Je peux te dire quelque chose que tu vas sûrement prendre très mal ? »

S « Je n'ai pas réellement le choix je t'écoute. »

W « Arrête d'être persuadé de tous savoir. Arrête de penser que ton âge ou ton rôle de père te donne ce droit. Ecoute je pense que la semaine dernière tu ne t'attendais pas à passer le weekend chez Emily et pourtant c'est arrivé. Je ne pense pas non plus que tu t'attendais à un divorce à trente-cinq ans et pourtant c'est arrivé. Alors peut être que c'est toi peut être que c'est Cassandra peu importe mais c'est arrivé. Je crois qu'à penser mieux que la vie tu finis par te la gâcher ! »

S « Je vais devenir père célibataire à trente-cinq ans pour deux raisons. La première c'est que j'ai délaissé ma femme ce qui l'a sûrement conduit à me tromper et la deuxième c'est que je l'ai délaissée pour une autre dont je suis fou mais qui a dix ans de moins que moi. Et je t'arrête tout de suite quand bien même elle voudrait de moi je ne suis pas sûr qu'Emily et moi soyons taillé pour pouvoir affronté ce qu'il suivra. Maintenant si tu vois la situation sous un meilleur angle je t'en prie ! Et bien sûr j'ai oublié le fait que j'ai tout gâché avec l'une ou l'autre bien sûr. »

W « Je viens de te le dire tu ne connais pas la vie mieux qu'elle. Arrête de penser à la place de la vie ! O et puis merde tu me dois une faveur alors je vais te demander de me rendre ce service. Tu vas rester chez Emily jusqu'à mercredi. La discussion est terminée mon avion m'attends vient là... »

Elle le prend dans ses bras. Elle le prend dans ses bras et tente de tout son être de lui donner son courage, son amour, sa joie, ses espoirs. Elle le prend dans ses bras et lui hurle silencieusement qu'elle le sait. Oui elle sait que les temps vont être difficiles. Oui elle sait que pour l'instant sa vie est sombre. Elle sait tous sa mais elle sait aussi que c'est la lumière qui chasse l'obscurité et pas l'inverse.

Elle sait aussi qu'elle ne fait pas partie de celle qui sont douées pour cela. Alors elle se contente de le serrer plus fort et lui sourit...

S « Allez tu vas finir par le rater. »

W « Fait le s'il te plaît fait moi confiance. »

S « Ok. Je te le promets. »

Elle est étourdie par le weekend qu'elle vient de passer. Elle est étourdie par son amie qui lui a mentis. Etourdie par la facilité qu'elle a lui pardonné et le manque de volonté de lui en vouloir. Elle est étourdie par ce trio qu'ils ont formé. Elle est étourdie par lui et sa fragilité. Etourdie par ses aveux et la barrière qu'il laissé tomber ce weekend.

Elle en a profité pour se doucher et se maquiller légèrement. Elle en a profité pour se changer. Elle en profité pour essayer de se faire belle sans réellement s'avouer pourquoi. Elle en a profité pour fumer et pour admirer le bordel témoignant de ce weekend.

Elle en a profité pour se retrouver. Elle en a profité pour penser à Cassandra et à ce qu'elle doit vivre. Elle en a profité pour atterrir et c'est demandé comment elle en est arrivée là ? Elle qui le détestait il y a encore quelques jours. Elle qui a tout fait pour l'oublier pour presque l'aliéner. Elle qui se hait de l'aimer. Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Là à attendre qu'il revienne un dimanche en fin d'après-midi…

Il n'a pas hésiter à monter comme la première fois. Il n'a pas non plus hésiter à prendre l'ascenseur. Non cette fois il hésite à rentrer. Cette fois il se demande si sa place est réellement ici. Cette fois il se demande s'il ne fait pas la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Cette fois il se demande s'il ne devrait pas tout faire pour récupérer Cassandra. Cette fois il réalise que c'est en essayant de la garder qu'il a atterri ici...

Il ouvre la porte de l'appartement et se laisse enivrer par la douceur de cette fin d'après-midi. Chaque parcelle de l'appartement est baignée de lumière et chaque couleur de chaque tableau, de chaque bibelot en ressort plus éclatante. Il admire silencieusement cette couche de pellicule de poussière flottant dans l'air. Il admire silencieusement ne sachant plus si son courage est venu avec lui...

E « Tu m'a fait peur je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer ! »

Comment fait-elle cela ? Comment fait-elle pour se marier si bien avec son environnement ?

Elle s'est changé il le remarque tout de suite. Elle s'est changé rien de flagrant juste un débardeur noir et un jean mais ses cheveux blonds qui tombent sur ses épaules. Se noir léger qu'elle a mis autour de ses yeux. Ce parfum qu'il hume à peine, et se soleil baignant chaque partie d'elle font qu'il n'ose plus bouger de peur que tout ceci disparaisse...

E « Ça va ? »

S « euh oui. Je t'ai fait peur excuse-moi. »

E « Tu as prévu de camper devant la porte ? »

Elle est hésitante mais lui indique le canapé. Elle est hésitant mais tente par tous les moyens de paraître rassurante. Elle est hésitante et se rends compte que sent Willa la situation n'est plus aussi légère. Elle est hésitante et se demande si c'est une bonne idée qu'il reste...

S « Ecoute je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais je pense que je devrais partir et aller chez mon cousin. Je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps et je… »

E « C'est Willa qui a fait que tu es venu ce weekend n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle n'a pas voulu poser la question, c'est la question qui s'est posée toute seule…

S « Non. »

E « On va recommencer oui/non/je ne sais pas ? »

S « Je ne suis pas venu pour Willa je suis venue parce que Willa était chez toi et le fait qu'elle soit chez toi m'a peut-être même poussé à venir… »

E « Alors pourquoi tu veux partir maintenant ? »

S « Tu me demandes de rester ? »

E « Je te demande d'abord pourquoi tu veux partir alors que tu viens de la déposer à l'aéroport ? »

S « Parce que je ne veux pas t'en demander plus et je ne veux pas m'imposer. »

E « Ecoute le tournage reprends mercredi ça te laisse du temps jusque-là pour réfléchir sans forcément avoir besoin d'en parler. Après Stephen je ne vais pas te forcer tu préfères partir ne te gêne pas. »

S « Je n'ai pas envie d'être ailleurs. »

Il ne peut s'empêcher de se laisser envouter par le bleu de ses yeux bercer par cette lumière ocre. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer ses épaules, son coup. Il ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder alors il le fait résigner devant sa beauté…

E « Tu as faim ? Tu sais que nous n'avons absolument rien mangé aujourd'hui ! »

S « Maintenant que tu le dis. Laisse-moi faire à manger ok ? Ce sera ma contribution jusqu'à mercredi. »

E « D'accord je peux t'assister si tu veux. Enfin à condition que ce que tu me donnes à faire soit simple. »

S « Allez vient. »

Elle le regarde se lever. Elle le regarde se lever et s'attarde sur ses cheveux, sur sa nuque. Elle le regarde se lever et ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer son torse sous son tee shirt. Elle le regarde se lever et sait pertinemment que ce n'est pas le moment. Que rien n'est le moment. Elle le regarde se lever et sait que pour lui c'est le moment de la tempête. Elle le regarde se lever et sait que pour elle c'est le moment d'être cet abri ou il pourra se protéger…

E « ahahahaha ok. Tu arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule et tu fais le truc ! Tu sais la, le, voilà ! »

S « Ahahahahahahahahaha. La béchamel ! Moi qui pensait faire de toi un chef je suis déçu ! »

E « Déçu, déçu. Mais regarde tous les éléments sont contre moi je me suis coupé trois fois et j'en ai pleins les cheveux ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est la cuisine qui ne m'aime pas ! »

S « ahahahahaha attends viens je vais t'enlever ça. »

Elle se rapproche sans même prendre conscience du fait qu'elle ne laisse que quelques centimètres entre eux. Elle se rapproche et ne lève pas les yeux de peur que son malaise se voit. Elle se rapproche et ses papillons si familiers si douloureux si mélancolique à ses yeux refont leur apparition…

Il lui retire la sauce mèche par mèche consciencieusement. Et c'est consciencieusement qu'il ne la regarde pas. Et c'est consciencieusement qu'il se tient droit comme un I pour ne pas la frôler. Et c'est tout aussi consciencieusement qu'il cache sa gêne…

E « Aie ! »

Elle rattrape sa mèche par réflexe.

Il lui rattrape les anches par réflexe.

Elle lève les yeux par réflexe et rougit malgré elle.

Il baisse les siens par réflexe et redécouvre son visage empourpré.

Elle n'arrive plus à bouger par réflexe.

Il est à ses pieds par réflexe.

Mais tout lui revient tout à coup. Lui en pleine séparation, elle en plein désarroi. Lui indécis et elle à peine sûr de son nom lorsqu'il est là…

Alors elle décide de mettre fin à ce moment par réflexe, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue là encore c'est un réflexe…

E « Merci »

S « Pardon. »

E « Sa va j'ai connu plus douloureux. »

S « Bon alors tu as toujours aussi faim ? »

E « Ah oui ! »

Il ne sait pas ce qui l'a poussé à cette réaction-là. La voir comme ça peut être. Le brouillard dans lequel il se trouve sûrement. L'ampleur de ses sentiments pour elle c'est certain. Lui et ses trente-cinq années certainement.

Il ne le sait pas mais il sait qu'à ce moment précis si elle n'avait pas cédé il aurait encore tout gâcher. Il n'a jamais eu aussi peur de lui qu'en cet instant…

E « C'est délicieux. Sérieusement Amell tu serais une parfaite petite ménagère ! »

S « Quoi ? ahahahahhahahahahaha merci je prends pour un compliment ! »

E « Tu peux ! Tu serais sûrement plus doué que moi ! »

S « Ne dit pas ça tu n'en est pas encore là c'est tout ! »

E « Je peux te poser une question ? »

S « Je crois que c'est ma journée je t'écoute ? »

E « Pourquoi t'as journée ? »

S « Willa ce matin enfin bref laisse tomber. »

E « Que penses-tu de moi ? Fin je veux dire par rapport à la vie comment tu me vois ? Tu comprends ? Je crois que j'ai un peu forcé sur le vin c'est clair ce que je dis ? »

S « Oui. Et soit dit en passant tu me fais beaucoup rire quand tu forces sur le vin. »

E « Ne change pas de sujet. »

S « Hum ok. Je te vois comme quelqu'un d'impliqué et d'entier pleine de conviction et en même temps très ouverte. Je te pense pleine de compassion et bienveillance envers la vie et les autres. Je te vois aussi comme une jeune femme qui a envie de s'amuser et de passer le plus clair de son temps avec ses amis. Ce qui est soit dit en passant tout à fait normal. Et je pense aussi que tu fuis un peu ce que tu as vécu lorsque tu étais enfant. Je pense que tu aimes jouer la femme forte et drôle alors que tu es fragile et mélancolique souvent bien plus souvent que tu ne le montres. Et puisque je pense que c'est lié à ta question je pense que dans dix ans ou plus tu feras une excellente maman et ménagère. Bien meilleure que moi ! »

Elle reste bouche bée devant la justesse de ses mots. Elle reste bouche bée devant son oubli volontaire de ses défauts. Elle reste bouche bée devant cet homme qui l'a cerné bien mieux que ce qu'elle pensait…

E « Whouaa alors du coup je pense que tu ferais un psy et une ménagère parfait et parfaite. Je te l'ai déjà dit souvent mais tu es beaucoup moins bête que tu en as l'air tu le sais ? »

S « Et oui je le sais c'est le côté ménager on me sous-estime mais c'est moi la chef ! »

E « Ahahahahahahahahaha tu veux savoir ce que moi je pense de toi ? »

S « Ah je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à… Bon ok allez je t'écoute. »

E « Je pense que tu es un homme profondément bon. Que tu respectueux et que tu penses énormément à ton prochain peut être même parfois plus qu'à toi. Je pense que tu es juste et pleins de valeurs et de principes. Je pense aussi que tu es modeste même si cela t'amuse de nous faire penser le contraire. Je pense aussi que ce qui est arrivé à ta maman ta fragilisé bien plus que tu ne veux l'admettre et je pense que les liens que tu as avec ton père ont détruit une partie de toi. Mais je pense que tu es pessimiste et beaucoup trop dur avec toi-même. Je pense aussi que l'indulgence que tu as envers l'autre tu ne l'as pas envers toi. Et je pense que tu es persuadé de beaucoup de choses par rapport à toi et que tu ferais mieux parfois de n'être persuadé de rien et de laisser faire. Je pense aussi que tu es un père parfait et une ménagère talentueuse mais ce sont des sujets bien différents. »

Il reste pendu à ses lèvres et se laisse persuadé par ces propos. Il reste pendu à ses lèvres et tente de se voir comme l'homme qu'elle décrit. Cet homme qu'il perds un peu plus chaque jour et qui a l'air de lui plaire. Cet homme qu'il aimait être. Cet homme courageux qui n'avait pas peur de la vie et de ce qu'il faisait. Cet homme qui assumait tous même ses erreurs. Cet homme qui pensait pouvoir tout surmonter. Cet homme qui jamais ne se serait laissé abattre…

S « Je crois que tu es meilleur psy que moi. Je hum. Passe-moi la bouteille de vin. »

E « Tiens. Stephen je… Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te blesser je veux dire je n'ai rien dit de mauvais. »

S « Et tu as tout à fait raison c'est pour ça que je vais boire à cet homme que tu vois qui se cache quelque part et qui ne devrait pas tarder à réapparaitre ! »

E « Euh ok. Dans ce cas resserre moi aussi je suis sûr que ça va le faire venir ! »

La soirée s'est étiré lentement mais ils n'ont pourtant pas vue le temps passer. La soirée s'est étiré et c'est seulement une fois la nuit tombée et bien installée qu'ils se rendent compte du temps qui vient de filer. Les laissant seuls dans le noir. Les laissant seuls dans le noir se voyant à peine. Les laissant seuls dans le noir mais pourtant aucun d'eux n'a pensé à se lever…

E « Allez lève-toi allumer la lumière c'est ta contribution jusqu'à mercredi ! »

S « Non je suis trop bien installé ! »

E « Allez soit gentil ! »

S « Bon ok mais j'aurais atteint mon cotât de contribution pour la journée. »

E « Ok. Merci ! »

Il se relève et ne voit pas ses chaussures par terre. Il se relève et trébuche. Il se relève et sent son menton devenir tout à coup douloureux.

E « Et merde aie aie ça va ? Attends je vais allumer ! »

S « Ce n'est rien ! Tu vois tout ça parce que… Aie ! »

E « Pardon ! Mais tu saigne vient ! »

Il la suit en compressant son menton avec la seule chose qu'il avait sous la main, son tee shirt. Il l'a suivie en souriant devant le ridicule de la situation. Il l'a suivie en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer sa cambrure dans son jean…

Elle s'en veut terriblement. Elle s'en veut terriblement et se dit que la prochaine elle s'abstiendra. Elle s'en veut terriblement et se maudit pour ces caprices ridicules ! Elle s'en veut terriblement mais ne peut empêcher se rictus qui lui démange la commissure des lèvres. Elle s'en veut terriblement et se retient pour en pas rire…

S « Allez fait le ! »

E « Quoi ? Assis toi au bord de la baignoire. »

S « Allez je te vois va-s'y je t'en prie. »

E « Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

S « Trente secondes je t'autorise à rire trente secondes tu sais que tu as une larme qui coule là ? Sérieusement tes yeux pleurent parce que tu as envie de te foutre de ma gueule va-s'y ! »

E « Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Pardon non vraiment je suis déso… hahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Non ok sérieusement Stephen je suis désolé ahahahahahahaha. »

S « Voilà et ba voilà je me casse la gueule chez elle je suis passé à deux doigts de la mort et la seule chose qu'elle trouve à faire c'est se prendre un fou rire ! Hahahahahaa Aie ne me fait pas rire j'ai mal ! »

E « Pardon non attends. Je souffle attends. Inspire ok. Vient là. »

S « Attends ne déconne pas tu vas me faire mal ! »

E « Mais non vient là. Ai confiance. »

Elle s'approche de lui il incline la tête. Elle s'approche de lui et voit son coup à sa portée. Elle s'approche de lui et réalise seulement maintenant qu'il ne porte plus son tee shirt. Elle s'approche de lui et admire discrètement ses épaules, son torse ses bras, sa mâchoire. Elle s'approche de lui et tente de se concentre pour ne pas rougir. Elle s'approche de lui et l'envie de rire c'est soudain estompée..


End file.
